Pass On Heroes
by raikouplush
Summary: AU Izuku does not have One-for-All. Everything you know about this world has been turned on its head. Heroes are now the villians and the villians are the heroes. This has changed the course of the world and things are much different than you remember.
1. 1- The Beginning

The world of My Hero Academia has been completley reversed. Those you know as villians are heroes, and those who are heroes are now the most terrifying villians. The children? Well, you will just have to red to find out what happens to class 1-A in _Pass Onward Heroes_.

**Author Note**: Easier to put at the beginning and easier for you to skip. As a disclaimer I do not own these characters but I came up with this idea after contemplating what would happen if all roles were reversed. I hope you enjoy! There may be a few spelling errors here and there but not too many hopefully. I also hope to get a beta soon.

**AN 2: **Thank you Uberm3nsch for finding those name errors. Once again I apologize for that, both chapters will be re-uploaded with the corrections.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Izuku Midoriya waited nervously in the receptionists office alongside his longtime friend Katsuki. It was his twelth birthday, and the first day that he became eligible for the Quirk Replacement Program. Instilled two decades ago after a dramatic rise in quirked individuals, the programs goal was to make sure that no one would have to go without. With a rise in quirk users to over 80% of the population it was becoming dangerous to not have one no matter how useless. Quirkless indivduals were seen as garbage, as useless and ended up becoming homeless or villians. Due to this a humanitarian program had been set up for young children who were victims of circumstance and had potential.

Izuku had been born quirkless, but due to his consistent attempts to excel in school and after school activities he had been accepted into the program. Katsuki on the other hand had been forced to bid on a position. In his case, the boy had only received his mothers quirk. While it would be amazing for a model, the glycerin quirk would not do the boy any favors in his dream job. The other reason for applying was a personal one. He had been constantly tormented by both boys and girls all through middle school for his useless quirk. The girls would torment and humiliate out of jealousy while the boys did it out of boredom. This had caused the once outgoing boy to become shy and withdrawn, leaning on his only friend whenever things got too tough.

From what Izuku had heard when their moms had talked, the bid had been quite expensive and cost a years pay for his supermodel mother. The years pay was enough to buy multiple sportcars and houses and was more than Izuku or his mother could dream of. But to Mitzuki the cost was worth her boys happiness. She had admitted to Inko that seeing Katsuki so withdrawn had bothered her greatly and that she wanted her outgoing and boisterous son back.

"Hey Izu," Katsuki mumbled as he continued to stare at the floor. "Do you think I will get something worthwhile?"

"Of course Katsu," Izuku replied as he tapped his leg nervously. "You have an awesome quirk to trade and its known that those who pay get the best quirks available."

Those words sounded hollow even to Izuku. He had meant to try to cheer up his best friend but in his nervousness the attempt had fallen quite short. The receptionist for the school looked up at the talking, but quickly went back to her paperwork once she realized it was not directed to her. No discipline was needed for the children, they were not the troublemakers.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo," a voice called from the short hallway connecting this office to the principals. "Please come in."

Both boys jumped out of chairs and looked at each other nervously. Quickly trying to make his hair look more presentable Izuku noticed Katsuki smoothing out the wrinkles in his school vest. With the impromptu grooming done Izuku nodded at his friend and took the lead, waking quickly. Neither boy knew what to expect but the man sitting in the principals chair was not it.

His skin was smooth, black hair barely touching his pristine suit shoulders. Immediatley beginning to analyze the man for threats Izuku took mental notes of the attire. The unknown mans suit was of impeccable quality with UA stitched into the lapel pocket in gold thread. The watch on his wrist had actual diamonds in it but it was not the wealth that attracted the boys attention. It was the dark grey eyes that seemed to hide ancient knowledge. They did not echo the smile the man had on his face, instead showing a mix of curiosity and sadness. If his research was correct this man was the Headmaster of UA, a pro hero known only as All-for-One.

"Izuku," Katsuki mumbled as he tugged nervously at his hood strings. "The man is motioning to sit down."

Realizing that he had been staring while thinking Izuku mumbled an apology and hurried towards the folding chairs. Katsuki was right behind him and as one the friends bowed and sat down.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo," All-for-One spoke gently. "It is a pleasure to meet the two most promising candidates this year for my school. I am All-for-One, Headmaster of UA and also cief of the Quirk Replacement program. Now tell me, what are your dreams?"

"I want to be a rescue hero," Katsuki said quickly before Izuku could speak. "I want to save people and be a true hero. I don't care about flashiness, I just don't want to be a pretty boy anymore. Please Mr. All-for-One, I want something that will make my life have meaning!"

Surprised at the ferocity of the last sentence Izuku almost missed the grey eyes going towards him. "Um, I want something that will compliment Katsu- I mean Katsuki. We are best friends and we promised each other we would get into UA and graduate together. If he wants to be rescue, then I want to be combat to protect him if that is possible sir."

Looking over the two boys with appraising eyes All-for-One smiled internally. He had found two true heroes in the making. Both boys showed not only intelligence, but in this interview had shown forethought and care for each other. It was possible that one or both may not graduate, but All-for-One found himself hoping they would. Both boys seemed reliant on each other and the Pro Hero found no desire to split that up. Running through a mental list of his stored quirks it wasn't long before he decided on a good match for both boys but one more test was needed.

"Izuku," All-for-One said as he once again focused on the green haired boy. "How much are you willing to change for your friend? Are you willing to give up your identity for Katsuki here?"

"Yes," Izuku replied quickly. "I want Katsuki to be happy. If I have to be given a mutation quirk for that I will accept it. We will become a team!"

As Izuku spoke All-for-One switched his gaze to the blond. The boy was very timid but he seemed surprised at Izukus determined words. Quickly activating _Empathy_ All-for-One was able to get a better sense of the blonds emotions that his face was showing. Through the quirk All-for-One determined that Katsuki was grateful, excited and concerned. He seemed concerned for his friends future, but grateful for the lengths that his friend was willing to go to to make their dreams come true. Izuku on the other hand was determined and set in his ways. There would be no changing his mind. In all, both boys were perfect candidates for the quirks he had planned.

"All right then," All-for-One said as he deactivated the quirk and removed his thin gloves. "I have perfect quirks chosen for the both of you. See you both at UA."


	2. 2 - Quirks Emerge

**AN: **I really appreciate all of the support you folks have shown with the follows and comments! It is really encouraging to see people reading my story and enjoying it! I plan to update every Wednesday night, as most stories update on the weekend and this gives you a mid-week story to read in between all of your others. I have no intention of dropping this story as I already have 3 more chapters and over 10k words written by the time this chapter is published.

There is a second reason for writing so much ahead. I have some medical conditions that make it hard to write at times and I do not want to disappoint y'all by missing an update so I am doing my best to prevent that. I am not going to do Yaoi in this story, I apologize for those who were looking for it. My intention is to keep this story as a T but depending on how the fight scenes write out I may have to jump it to M.

**Tantio**: Nope no Nomu but pretty close guess! As for the Disintegration quirk, that's another student you will hopefully see soon.

**Shadowbat5557: **Glad to see you enjoy the concept! I hope you enjoy where this story leads.

**Guest: **Thanks for the feedback! I hope this story continues to hold your excitement!

I apologize for the long authors note. I will stop here and let y'all read Chapter 2 of Pass On Heroes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

2 weeks later:

A ringing phone snapped Katsuki from his rough sleep. It was the fifteenth night since he had participated in the Quirk Restoration program and he felt no different. His skin was drier and less cherubic, but he did not feel suddenly powerful. Every attempt at activating a quirk was a failure but with no idea of what quirk he was supposedly given the boy was not surprised at his failure. He had met up with Izuku yesterday at school for the last day before summer break and was told that his friend was also having the same issue.

"I don't feel anything," Izuku had whispered as the teacher passed out report cards. "Do you think it failed?"

"No," Katsuki had replied in an equally hushed tone. "Maybe these things just take time. Its gotta work, it is the only way we can both get into UA."

Their short conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the end of class bell. As their fellow students cheered and let off a caphony of sounds in excitement at summer break the two boys carefully packed up their supplies and desks. It was not important to be the first to leave today. Not when they would never be coming back to this middle school. It was more important to make sure that no personal effects were left behind. It seemed that some of their class did not share the sentiments as random notebooks and school supplies were still on top of now empty desks. Katsuki, after cleaning his desk, joined Izuku in cleaning up the supplies. No need to leave the classroom they had spent the last two years in a mess for the next batch of students.

This gesture of kindness took an extra hour. By the time the friends left the school it was starting to approach dusk. Realizing that there was no point in heading to the arcade as originally planned the boys headed over to Izukus to play videogames. As per the norm the boys had to cook for themselves as Inko was working yet another late night at the law firm. They could have gone over to Katsuki's house, but that would have meant an extra thirty minute walk. His house, as nice as it was, did not have the best of internet either. After a few hours of gaming on the newest shooter style game Katsuki reluctantly headed to the bus stop that would take him home.

He entered the house silently, aware that lights off meant that his mother was already asleep. Placing the report card on the stove Katsuki headed up to his room to get some sleep. As the norm for the last week his dreams were unpleasant. For the last week they had been filled with dissapointed grey eyes and Izukus laughing face as the words "Failure" and "Worthless" were yelled from his classmates. In some he received a horribly mutating quirk while in others he was told that he had no potential and was a mistake. No amounts of tea or meditation would cease the nightmares and it was with some relief that the phone went off, snapping the boy from his most recent.

Still, it was early morning and Katsuki did not move fast if woken up instead of waking on his own. Attempting to shake off the remnants of sleep Katsuki reached for his phone and grabbed it. Even with the time taken to wake up he was able to answer on the seventh ring.

"Hey Izu," Katsuki mumbled as he recognized the ring tone. "Why are you calling at 3am?"

"Please, its an emergency and your mothers phone was off," Inko Midoriya shouted into the phone over pain filled shrieks and crashes. "Katsuki please get over here! He is a monster!"

A dial tone signalled the call disconnecting. Katsuki felt his fingers go numb as the smart phone clattered to the floor. That had not been the call he was expecting, at all. Those had been Izukus screams, he had heard them only a few times before when they were younger. His best friend was in agony. "Mom," Katsuki shrieked as he tumbled out of bed and grabbed at the nearest clothes. "Mom help!"

A quick patter of feet on the stairs heraleded his mothers arrival. Katsuki had just managed to pull on the sweatpants when his bedroom door was slammed open. Mrs. Bakugo was out of breath, her normally perfect hair in disarray and still dressed in her sleeping silks but her eyes were attentive and awake. "Katsuki whats wrong," she shouted as she glanced quickly around the room. "Katsuki what happened?"

"Mom its Izuku," Katsuki sniffled as he tugged on a too tight shirt and grabbed for his favorite comforter. "His mom called and he was screaming in pain. She said he needs me. Its an emergency."

Seeing her fourteen year old son in tears erased any agitation the model felt at being woken from her sleep. Why Inko did not call her Mitzuki did not know but now was not the time to worry about that. She would be having some sharp words with Inko when she got to the Midoriyas but right now her son needed her. He was crying quietly into the blanket, in a way he had not done in years. Not saying anything the tall blonde quickly went downstairs and slipped on a designer trench coat. There was clearly no time to get dressed. Her son would not be happy until he saw his best friend even if this had just been a terrible nightmare, which Mitzuki doubted. Katsuki was past the random crying age. As she finished tying the sash to the coat and grabbed her keys Katsuki appeared with a Kurogiri blanket in hand. He was still crying, but more quietly as he waited for his mother to put on a pair of sneakers. In silence the two left the house and jumped into her Jaguar.

At 3am there was very little traffic on the roads. For the first time since she was smaller Mitzuki did not care about bad publicity as she blew past stop signs and red lights. For further embarrasment the model did not have any of her purses that she normally carried outside of her house. Just her phone in the left pocket of the jacket and her waller in the right. None of that mattered right now though. Her son needed her, as did Izuku. Though she would not admit it out loud the model looked at the green haired boy as a second son with how close the two boys were. Wondering why Inko did not call her the blond drifted another turn and skidded to a stop in front of the Midoriyas modest house.

Katsuki was out of the car before his mother could come to a complete stop. Even out in the driveway he could hear the shrieks. They were heavily muted but sounded absolutley painful, terrified and very much like his best friends. There was no time to stop and knock politely as he normally would. His best friend needed him. The desperation and fear was causing something to stir inside of his chest and with a shout the fourteen year old swiped his hand in front of him as he ran at the front door. While this would normally have not worked to open the heavy wooden object, on this night it did. With a loud crash the door fell inwards letting Katsuki keep running without interruption. There was no time to think on what just happened. Darting up the familiar staircase Katsuki repeated the motion on the furthest door down the hall. It also crashed open and as he darted into the merchandise filled room Katsuki stopped suddenly. Even with the lights off he could see that his best friend looked different. The twin sized bed was now far too small for the shadowy figure on it. With a bit of fear, Katsuki fliped the lights on and stared at what was revealed.

Mrs Midoriya had not been exxagerating when she called her son a monster. His best friend Izuku looked nothing like himself. In fact, the only way he knew this was Izuku was the now quieting shrieks and the green hair on top of the slightly lenghthened and scale covered face. Everything else was new, and uncomfortably different. There was a massive and beautifully curved pair of rams horns emerging from the boys temples. His eyes, when they opened, were a deep gold with slit pupils. Izukus arms were covered in what looked to be cracked glass scales, all four of them. Through the shredded remains of the sleep pants and shirt Katsuki was able to see that the scales extended down his friends legs to his claw tipped feet. A long spike covered tail curled around the bedposts occassionally thrashing around. Whenever it did, whatever it touched got heaily damaged or destroyed. Those spikes were defenitley shap and quite painful looking.

"I-Izu," Katsuki said hesitantly as he wrestled with his fear. "Izu its me, Katsuki. Can you hear me?"

With that the shrieks silenced as the scale covered face turned towards him. "Katsu" Izuku spoke brokenly. "Katsuki I am hideous and it hurts. What happened to me?!"

"Izu please don't cry," Katsuki said as he approached his friend still dragging the hero blanket behind him. "You are gonna be ok. I think you got your quirk."

As he approached Katsuki quickly realized the size difference that was now visible between the two boys. Where Izuku had been slightly shorter earlier he was now easily approaching seven feet long if the twin sized bed was of the normal size. His long arms easily reached around his knees that were pulled up to the sobbing boys chest. If you were to include the tail curled around the bedposts Izuku was now easily ten feet long. Though he was tall for his age Katsuki was nowhere near the size of his friend. It was a little intimidating but it was clear that his friend needed him right now. He could deal with his feelings later.

Walking forward through the wrecage of the once organized room Katsuki tossed the edge of the blanket over his curled friend. He was dissapointed to see that it wasn't long enough to go completley around the teen but figured it was understandable. His friend had just grown over two feet and a new set of limbs. It was to be expected that something made for a smaller individual would not fit. Though there was not much room on the now too tiny bed Katsuki made his way to the top of the bed and crawled his way on. They had done this quite a bit as children at sleepovers but not too often in the recent years. It did not matter how this would look, his best friend was sobbing and needed his comfort. Anyways, who was going to tell? Carefully taking into account the size difference Katsuki threw an arm over his scaled friend and pulled the scaled boy towards him. It was noticeably harder, Izuku had defenitley gained weight with the changes. It also seemed to be the right thing to do. With the display of brotherly affection Izukus sobs quickly turned into sniffles and with a last choked off sob he fell asleep.

Tired himself and feeling the adrenaline from earlier wear off Katsuki yawned and decided he was not going to move. Though not the most comfortable being pressed into the wall it would be too much work to crawl out now. Plus, it might awaken Izuku and Katsuki felt no desire to do that as it may start up the crying again. Plus he did not want to leave his friend right now. The call had been terrifying and unless he lied to himself, Katsuki had to admit that he felt more comfortable feeling his friend next to him right now. With one last yawn he tugged the hero blanket slightly towards himself and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the heated discussion going on downstairs.

* * *

"Inko can you explain to me what exactly is going on," Mitzuki snapped as she helped the smaller woman put the front door back onto its hinges. "Why did you call Katsuki and not me?!"

"I did try to call you," Inko replied as she used her telekenisis to summon a hinge pin embedded in the couch to her hand. "Your phone was off and Izuku needed someone."

As the two women struggled with the heavy door Mitzuki felt herself wondering exactly what had happened. There was no damage to the door itself, however the hinge pins had shot across the room. The furthest was currently embedded in the Midoriyas flatscreen cauing said device to shoot off a few sparks. As if aware of the potential problems Inko quickly used her quirk once more to unplug the device. Upstairs the slamming sounds and screams had stopped. Whether that was a good thing or bad Mitzuki did not know as the primary problem was getting the door back on. She knew that Izuku would never hurt her Katsuki no matter how much pain he may be in. She needed to get information from her friend before charging in and possibly making things worse.

After a few more minutes of struggling the last pin was put into place. That task now finished the two women quickly walked up the stairs and into the hallway. No words were exhanged on this short trip as they stared into the disaster that had been Izukus room. Though Inko let out a sigh at seeing another door off of its hinges she was even further surprised at the sight that awaited her. With the lights on and the door open she could now see her sons changed state. Covering her mouth in shock Inko fell to her knees in horror. Her perfect son was no longer the boy she remebered. In his place was a monster, the figure she had seen ealier not being a figment of her imagination. This vile creature was no son of hers, it looked too much like him. With another choked sob Ink struggled to her feet and ran back downstairs.

Shocked as well, Mitzuki stood her ground and quickly moved forward to look for her son. He was not visible from the hallway and Mitzuki found herself a bit nervous. Even through the destroyed room it did not take long to find the blond hair peeking over the glasslike scales of her friends child. Walking forwards she reassured herself that her son was in fact alive. Now close to the bed she could see the extent of the changes that both of the children had experienced as she pulled the small blanket more evenly over the two.

Her son looked exhausted and as if he aged ten years in a single night. There were defenite lines on his face, but no more than the average child of fourteen would have. The difference was that her son actually looked his age for the first time since he was six. That was fine with her though. Izuku though she felt sorry for and understood the screams. In a single night he had gone from a gangly child to a scaled monster. The large cracked scales that covered the dramatically larger form seemed to have a silvery back to them. They looked very akin to a mirror as Mitsuki could see her reflection in each one.

"The transformation must have been painful," she muttered as she took in the new appendages. There was a noticeable lack of blood which was a slight comfort but they still grew overnight. From the look of things Izuku was now possible of running on six limbs, or two. His fingers had smaller claws, not as long as his feet but still noticeable. The most deadly part of the boys body clearly seemed to be his tail. Covered in spikes of various sizes it looked both painful and possible of great damage. Focused completley on her examination of the boy Mitzuki mizzed the slight groan that signalled the childs awakening.

"Mrs. Bakugo," Izuku muttered sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Go back to sleep Izuku dear," she muttered as she gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind the boys horns. "Don't roll over though, Katsuki is behind you."

Izuku must have been exhausted as he muttered an affirmative before falling back to sleep. Subconciously the wyrmlike boy rolled onto his stomach, freeing his other horn from being crushed into the bed. This in turn freed Katsuki, who rolled onto his back. Smiling at the unconcious antics Mitzuki immediatley noticed the problem Izukus new size faced. He was hanging half off of the bed which did not look comfortable at all. It also posed a possible fall risk though the bed was not too high off of the ground. With few options availabe in the room she grabbed books off of the boys bookshelf and began stacking them.

The process of extending the bed with books took a half hour and by the time she was done Mitzuki felt exhausted. Some of Izukus books were quite heavy, why did he have two copies of the encyclopedia britanicca?! Thankfully though there were enough books to make a few supporting pillars reducing the risk of a tumble. As long as he did not move too much the books should hold the boy through the rest of the night. Yawning and stretching her back as she stood Mitzuki took one last look at her handiwork and turned off the light. She had already put one door back onto its hinges earlier, she would deal with the broken door tomorrow. It was clear that her son was not planning on going anywhere tonight and to be blunt she had no interest in doing so either. With her mind made up Mitzuki decided to ask her friend about staying the night. She could go back home but it was probably best for her to stay in case the boys needed her in the morning.

Noticing that Inko was no longer in the hall she walked down the stairs and was surprised to find all of the lights off. Normally Mitzuki would have expected her friend to keep a light on but that seemed to not be the case tonight. Figuring that the other woman had decided to call it a night due to exhaustion and shock Mitzuki did not look on the counter where a white envelope lay. Instead she made her way to the living room couch and laid upon it, falling asleep within moments. She would apologize for not asking permission in the morning. Right now, the tired mother needed her sleep.


	3. 3 - A New Family

**AN: **Thank you very much for the new follows and comments readers! Hearing from y'all inspires me further and has really encouraged me to write. I am now 4 chapters ahead lol. In Good news, from Chapter 5 on I have found a Beta! A good friend of mine whom I am paying Coca-Cola Zero to help. He is finding continuity errors as well as spelling ones, though they are few and far between.

**Tantio:** Something along those lines occurred. I will not be going into detail at this time to preserve the T rating but you are on the right track. I am glad you think that Izuku has a cool quirk and it only gets better. I spent quite a bit of time planning out his hero costume and plan to do crude artwork for it as the cover of this story around chapter 6. But as reality insists, Mutants will always be looked down upon no matter what realm you are in. Its a sad fact of life. There is a lot more to both boys quirks but they will discover them as time goes on. No one automatically knows how to use a new power or ability after all :-)

**Uberm3nsch:** Glad to hear you are hooked. After reading your comment I have decided that Muscular will play a more important part in the series as time goes on. I was already considering it but having a reader suggested it just insures his place. You are pretty close on some ideas of the villains new roles. As for an early draft, I was unaware there was one. I have not read the manga at this time. As for Mrs. Katsuki, this is an author error. I have corrected the names for what I have wrote so far. As of this chapter it has been corrected and the corrected Chapters 1 and 2 updated. Thank you for pointing that out!

_**Chapter 3**_

An annoying beeping brought Mitzuki back to the world of conciousness. Glancing over at the clock sitting atop the broken tv, the model contemplated the pros and cons of getting up to turn it off. She was clearly not as her hosue but that was not a bother. She remebered the events of four hours ago quite clearly as her sleep had not been to deep. This contemplation only took a few moments as the beeping grew steadily more annoying by the second. Resigning herself to the facts Mitzuki stood and walked a few steps to the device. Thankfully this one had a massive snooze and with a yawn she tapped it.

Now awake she moved towards the Midoriyas kitchen determined to find some coffee. Though they would not have the french press machine she did, anything would do after the long night she had. Being woken up in the middle of the night often left one still exhausted and hungry but the woman had no intention of cooking. If anyone did that it would probably be Inko. She made breakfast and her son a bento before leaving for work on the weekends which would often result in the boy over at her house. As she scoured the cabinets Mitzuki found her goal and groaned when she realized that it was not even beans. It was instant coffee, the cheap kind.

The upside of instant coffee was the short amount of time that it took to make. The downside though was the incredibly awful taste but beggars could not be choosers. Reaching for a chipped mug Mitzuki poured some hot tap water into it nd waited for the powder to dissolve. Grumbling about her friends choice in drinks Mitzuki began to rummage through the cabinets as quietly as possible once more. The only way the coffee would be drinkable was with a large amount of sweetener. Unfortunatley, her goal did not seem to be in the same cabinet as the coffee powder. In her search for sugar and sweeteners her gaze ran across the tiled countertop and stopped on a white envelope.

_To Mitzuki Bakugo_ the carefully calligraphy letters read.

Temporarily pausing her search for sweeteners Mitzuki reached over and grabbed the envelope, ripping it open impatiently. Her coffee was waiting and there was no time to search for a letter opener. It was quite light, and inside was a single piece of paper with a hastily scrawled script.

_Mitzuki,_

_I am sorry but I cannot handle this_. _Ever since his dad left I have done my best to raise him but I cannot be around that monster. I always told Izuku that his bastard fathers quirk was fire breathing but you know as well as I do that the dragon was useless. He looks too much like his father now, and I want nothing to do with that man. I hope this is enough to cover the cost of gas to take him somewhere for a bit while I sort things out. I am not sure I can have a son like him._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Inko Midoriya_

Mitzuki had not been sure what to expect when she saw the letter but it was certainly not this. Folded inside of the letter was 5000 yen and a credit car. It seemed that her friend had done the unbelievable and abandoned her son. Those who knew the history of the Midoriya relationship knew that it had ended quite badly but Mitzuki never even considered that her friend would do this. She had seen the brusies and bruises, had even helped Inko treat them a time or two. But to see her son as that bastard? There was always a chance though that the woman would come to her senses and that this was a spur of the moment response. If she was to be honest with herself that was what she hoped for. Any parent was better than none even if they despised your existence. Contemplating all of the possibilities Mitzuki decided that Izuku did not need this right now. Ripping the letter into shreds she then threw it down the garbage disposal and ran it, making sure that the boys would not find those hurtful words. It looked like she had some preperations to do. She was not going to leave the boy here alone waiting for his mother to return. An extended sleep over was called for.

That did not mean that the woman was not mad. No, Mitzuki was furious! Her best friend was tossing her child aside like garbage just because he had gotten something unexpected. Inko had been all for her boy getting a quirk, bragging about the acceptance to the program all around town. She had publicly, and loudly, told the teen that she would support him no matter what. But what did she do when his had developed? The stupid woman had ran and abandoned her responsibilities! She had abandon her baby boy in his time of need like her promise had meant nothing!

Grabbing for the coffee, Mitzuki realized that she no longer wanted it and set the glass down harder than she had meant to. With a familiar sound, the porcelain cup shattered on the bottom sending the brown liquid across the counter.

"Damnit," the blonde woman hissed as she reached for the closest dish towel. "Keep calm Mitzuki. The boys do not need this right now."

The time it took to clean up the caffeinated drink was spent slowly counting backwards from one hundred. It was something her mother had taught her, a way to control angry outbursts as a teenager. They had been unsightly then and they still were to this day. By the time that the coffee had been cleaned up and the porcelain disposed of the model was a picture of tranquility. Frown lines no longer crossed her face and if one was to look at her they would assume that she was having a pleasant day. Inside though the woman was still boiling with anger. This was not the time nor place for that though. Right now both teens needed an accepting parenting figure. Taking one more deep breath the woman walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Used to being around a tempermental teen who slept light, Mitzuki was able to quietly climb the stairs to the second floor. Even from the hallway she could see that the two teens were still asleep and was happy for that. Though she knew that Katsuki would not stay asleep for much longer this gave her time to pack the needed supplies. Without turning on a light the model felt her way towards the hallway cabinets and opened the first one. She had been over to Inko's house enough to know this had been her ex's cabinet. In an effort to rid herself of the memories the woman had thrown out all of her husbands old pictures but Mitzuki hoped that her pack rat nature prevented her from throwing away absolutley everything. The lock on the cabinet was easy enough to undo, a basic bycicle lock with Inkos birthday as the combo.

The door creaked slightly upon opening but was otherwise quiet. Reaching in Mitzuki sighed in relief. Thankfully it felt as if the woman had not bothered to clean it out. Running her hands gently across the random items inside she quickly felt staps and tugged gently. The object, by the feel, was moderatley light and certainly did not feel like a bag of training weights. Hoping that whatever was inside would be useful she tugged a bit harder and silently removed the bag from the cabinet. Clicking the lock back into place and hoping the item in her possession was useful the model stealthily walked back downstairs. Once in the kitchen she was able to examine her prize with more scrutiny.

It was a cloth duffel bag, dark beige in color and in good codition. As she began to search the contents Mitzuki smiled. This was exactly what she needed. Shirts and shorts were carefully folded which were clearly made for a much larger person. This was her husbands old wardrobe by the look of things. The pants, she was glad to see, already had tail holes and in the front pocket were what looked to be specially designed spike covers. Hoping that they would fit Izuku, Mitzuki relaxed a bit and looked longingly over at her coffee. She no longer had time to focus on making it drinkable. There was far too much to do before the boys awoke and if the clock was right she only had fifteen minutes until Katsuki awoke. Turning on her cellphone that she was happy she had brought, Mitzuki began to scroll through contacts and make plans.

The first thing Izuku became aware of was a dull ache througout his entire body. It felt like the burn one would get whenever they exersized too much. Not quite painful but defenitly uncomfortable. Shifting slightly to try to relieve the ache Izuku quickly found himself on his floor amongst a bunch of books. The loud fall awoke Katsuki, who shot up with a suddenness of a morning person.

"Hey Izu," Katsuki said as he tugged at his sleep shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Um Katsu," Izuku said as he caught a glimpse of his arm. "What is going on? Why am I covered in mirrors? And why are you in my bed?"

"Its not mirrors," Katsuki replied as he reached for a shirt from the dresser near the end of the bed. He needed to keep calm, not just for himself but for his best friend. "Its scales. You got your quirk last night and I thought a sleeover would be cool."

With that statement the memories of last night came flowig back to the boy. The agony, the screams and most importantly the memories of Katsuki comforting him. His friend had come over in the middle of the night and somehow broke down his door to help him. He had apparently also decided to stay the night rather than wake his best friend by moving. Izuku found himself feeling very grateful for the thoughtful actions his friend showed. Realizing that his friend did still care helped him calm down and focus on the new situation.

"Well that explains the books," Izuku said in a nervously joking manner as he tried to push himself to his feet. Unfortunatley he forgot to account for the extra arms which only got tangled in his efforts and sent the wyrm boy crashing once more to the floor.

"Looks like you need to get used to your new quirk," Katsuki said as he changed into his friends Dabi shirt. "Hey do you want help cleaning your room?"

Finally able to push himself into a sitting position Izuku felt his eyes begin to water as he stared at the destruction zone that used to be his very well organized room. Action figures of different heroes were strewn across the room, some with holes in them. His posters had not fared much better with tears and punctures everywhere he looked. Even his clothes were shredded, the bare minimum covering his modesty cutting into his scales uncomfortably. His limited edition Stain Pajamas were in a shredded heap on the floor, and those had cost quite a few allowances to get.

"Hey Izu don't cry," Katsuki said as he saw his friends distress put a hand on Izukus scaled shoulders. "We will get this cleaned up and get you something to wear ok?"

Knowing that his friend was starting to get upset again Katsuki thought quickly. First off, Izuku needed clothes but it was clear nothing he owned would fit the boy. He would be upset too if he turned into a dragon boy overnight with no warning. Looking in the closet Katsuki was disappointed to see that there were no oversized shirts or other clothes that may fit his friends new form. There were a few sets of sheets and towels but nothing in his best friends size. Realizing the solution was staring him in the face Katsuki reached for the oldest sheets, a set of lime green ones. A quick snip complimentary of the scissors on Izukus desk created a head hole and a bath towel cut in half and tied together made a makeshift belt.

"Here ya go," Katsuki said as he handed the tunic to his friend and politely stared at the wall. "Change into something more comfortable, I promise not to peek."

It took a few moments of cloth rustling and a few uncomfortable sounding thumps before Izuku muttered that he was dressed. Turning around Katsuki was happy to see that his friend was standing on two feet and that the sheet reached to his thighs. It seemed like Izuku had a creative idea of his own though, and a pair of oversized sweatpants had the leg cut off and was turned into an impromtu kilt. It even had a tailhole, visible in the fact that the new appendage was sweeping at the floor behind Izuku in what was clearly a new nervous tic.

"Ok buddy," Katsuki said as he took a moment to get used to the new look of his friend. "Lets get started cleaning this room before your mom wakes up. We don't need to make her upset do we?"

The task was done as quietly as possible, though in the beginning there were clearly quite a few dropped items and loud thuds as Izuku knocked over other items or dropped whatever he was holding. The once decently sized bedroom was now a little small making the cleaning difficult. A few elbows were accidently thrown as Izuku tried to accustom himself to the new arms. Thankfully though the teens brain seemed to quickly grasp the use of his new appendages and by the time the sun streamed through the window Izukus room was once again clean. There was not much the boys could do about the holes in the wall or comforter though and unfortunatley they would have to go downstairs sometime. Nursing a few new bruises on his ribs and a small knot on his head Katsuki reminded himself that his now oversized friend did not mean to do it. Anyone would struggle with new limbs but thankfully his friend seemed to be picking up on them quickly.

Sitting on the bed as Izuku sat on the cleared floor both boys let themselves get lost in thought. Izuku was trying to come to grasps with his new change while his best friend thought about the clear fact that this room was no longer large enough for the teen. After another thirty minutes or so, Katsuki stood up and tapped his friend on the shoulder. Both boys were hungry from a combination of last night and the intensive cleanup which left only one option.

"Are you ready to show your mom," Katsuki asked his friend as he helped put the last pin in the bedroom door. "Maybe get some breakfast?"

"No," Izuku mumbled in reply. "What if she hates me? She absolutely hates lizards and snakes. Look at me, I am her worst nightmare."

"Its not that bad," Katsuki said quickly trying to reassure his friend as he made sure the door would open and close without issue. "I think its cool. I wonder what else you can do with those spikes and scales? Remember Spider? His mutation came with extra powers."

Izuku appreciated his friends attempt at cheering him up. Spider had been an awesome hero to watch while he was in action. An arachnid with all the powers of a black widow and the lower body of one, he had been an amazing offense and rescue hero before his untimely demise versus Endeavor four years was not sure that situation applied to him though. Spider had been born with his quirk, and this one had been given. Would it work as well or was mutation the quirk? He had begged for a quirk and dreamed of one now here he was. Though he knew that he should not be ungrateful the boy was still upset. Why should Katsuki look like normal while he turned into a giant lizard?! This was not what he had dreamed of. He had always wanted something like Dabi or Kurogiri, a way to preotect his friend while Katsuki did the hero work. Instead he had gotten a slightly elongated face, cracked glass looking scales and a long tail full of sharp and dangerous looking spikes. He was nearly twice his friends height and that posed a new problem as they went to go downstairs for breakfast. The doorway was too small for his height.

"Uh, try crawling through," Katsuki suggested which alerted Izuku to the fact that he had been muttering out loud again. "You know, how dragons in stories do?"

Realizing there was not much choice unless he wanted to bow through every doorway Izuku sighed and did just as his friend suggested. At first he overthought it though, trying to figure out how to move his feet and new arms. That resulted in another fall which his friend laughed gently at as he helped Izuku up once more. He supposed it did look funny and if it had been anyone else Izuku would have thought it was someone being mean. Not Katsuki though. The boy was too nice to do that.

"Hey Katsuki," Izuku asked as he stretched a bit in preparation for the new movement style. "What quirk did you get?"

"I haven't yet," Katsuki said shyly as he stretched as well. "Maybe soon. I hope it is as cool as yours!"

Understanding that his friend had said that simply to make him feel better Izuku forced a smile on his face. His best friend was trying so hard to make him feel normal and comfortable, it was quite reassuring. The second attempt had more success as Izuku took his friends muttered advice. Letting his new instincts kick in Izuku carefully bent at the waist and placed his four hands on the floor. His knees bent at an odd angle, but not an uncomfortable one. Remebering the show he had watched where it had shown the physics of a quadrapeds movements he tried to copy that. Six legs couldn't be much different could they? He managed to move successfully through the door with this new technique, but was reminded of his tail when he rapped the soft underpart hard against the doorframe. It stung much like a stubbed toe would and with a mild curse Izuku used his new arm to pull the offending appendage through the doorway. He could hear Katsuki quietly following behind but quickly there was a new problem. He stairs that led to the kitchen. Carefully raising back onto his two legs, Izuku looked at Katsuki with a terrified look. The ledge of the stairs was clearly too short for his height. He would have to go down the stairs in the new position . Preparing for a small disaster, Izuku was not surprised when that was exactly what happened.

Still sitting in the kitchen, Mitsuki had just hung up her cellphone for the last call when she heard a tumbling sound followed by a massive crash at the bottom of the landing. Dropping the phone she darted into the hallway and quickly realized what had happened. Izuku, being new to his transformation, had tried to take the stairs and failed horribly. He was lying in a tangle of limbs on the ground floor landing which concerned the woman until she heard the muttered curses. Seeing as there was no sobs, Mitzuki walked forward and helped the boy by removing his spiked tail from the wall that it had embedded itself in. It seemed that the boy had tried to go downstairs in a position similar to crawling and not being used to it had fallen from the top. The random holes in the steps and bannister confirmed her theory.

"Hi Mrs. Bakugo," Izuku muttered in an embarrased tone as he accepted the help of both his friend and his friends mom. "Im sorry for all the noise and disturbing you."

"Its not a problem Izuku," Mitzuki replied as she turned away so that the boy could fix his makeshift clothes. "Are you hungry boys? Takeout wil be here in about ten minutes."

Walking back into the kitchen Mitzuki quickly placed a shirt and pair of shorts on the counter and walked the other way towards the guest bathroom. There was no reason to embarrass either boy further than they were, and she needed to change anyways. There had been a spare set of Inkos old clothes at the bottom of the backpack and though they were far too big it was better than walking around in a trench coat with silk pajamas in front of her teen boys. It would also give her a few minutes to think up a plausible reason Izukus mom was gone. He did not need the drama of the truth right now. Hopefully by the time breakfast was done the boys would be in a good enough mood to go shopping, giving the movers she had called time to set up the guest bedroom on the ground floor.


	4. 4 - Why

**Uberm3nsch:** I found it difficult to write the part with Endeavor. I am glad to hear that his darkness came across well. Yes, it is a mutant quirk. As for pain building character, it does but it also leaves scars. Pain can build, or it can break.

**Tantio**: Yeah anyone suddenly having a tail is going to have issues lol. As for the TV it will be mentioned in this chapter and much later. Its actually a recurring joke outside of the story with my gaming friends. It will be used again at some point lol.

**AN:** I am sorry for the shorter chapter today folks. I am going to do another time-skip next chapter to the first day of UA. I wanted to show you folks though that quirks are not something everyone has perfect control over and give you an idea of how this world works. I hope you all have enjoyed to this point and the action shall start soon. By the time I post this, it may not be a short 2k word chapter any longer. Anyways I am thankful for your continued support and hope that you enjoy Pass On Heroes. Your continued support means a lot to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Watching as the teens devoured the breakfast burritos and salsa Mitzuki smiled. The restaurant she had ordered from, _El Pollo_, was highly recommended on the many apps the woman used. The most important notation though was the 4.7 it received in Quirk Accessible category. When she had given the restaurant a call and explained the mutation quirk, they had reassured her that the cutlery would be easy to use for a claw based individual as well as regular items for those with fingers. They had also offered an add on for permanent eating utensils and bowls rather than cheap disposal wear. Knowing that Izuku would need some custom items she had agreed to the 3500 yen add on with barely a moments hesitation.

True to their promise the restaurant delivery runner provided two bags upon arrival. One, the excitable boy had said, was filled with different types of utensils and the other had her food in sharp resistant bowls. Mitzuki had given the boy 5000 yen, the money Inko had provided, and told the boy to keep the change. The boy had been quite grateful at the tip and took off at a blinding run, most likely to deliver more items if the giant gyroscopic backpack was anything to go by.

It had been quickly discovered that the large fork with holes of differing sizes worked best for her best friends son. Katsuki, determined to make sure that Izuku would not feel out of place, decided to eat with a fork as well. It was a funny sight to watch both boys learn to eat with the tined object, especially the newly formed dragon boy. It was clear that he was not used to having a slightly elongated snout yet as a few of the incidences involved him poking himself in the jaw. Katsuki, having always used chopsticks, was not much better off. His biggest issue though seemed to be stabbing his cheek with the pointy utensil. After a few messy incidents and a curse or two a rhythm was set and the boys were able to eat without much more trouble.

"So Izuku," Mitzuki said as the boys began to slow down. "Do you want to go shopping today? You are going to need some new clothes. Your mom said she has to go out of town for a few days and wanted to know if you were ok staying over at our place."

"But what about your job and Katsuki's summer school," Izuku replied quickly as his gaze switched to the table. "I don't want to inconvenience you both. I don't mind being alone for a few days."

"Izu," Katsuki said, cutting off his mother who had been about to speak. "Dad is out of town so its no big deal. I don't really want to be alone and I have to go school shopping anyways."

There was an unspoken communication passed between the boys with that statement. Mitzuki may not understand every nuance of what had been said but by the feel of the atmosphere she was able to understand that her son had convinced the green haired boy.

On the other side of the conversation, Katsuki had been able to comprehend what his mother was leaning towards. She was not wanting to leave the boy alone with his newly discovered quirk and no one to help him if he ran into trouble. So he had played the lonely dad out of town card. Izuku ha sent him a glare, showing that he was aware of what had just occurred but was helpless to refuse it. His friend knew as well as he did that not having a parent around was not the most enjoyable and it caused summer to get quite boring. Even though it was a Saturday, if Izuku ended up staying longer, he would just drag him with to the summer school. His teacher Mr. Kamina would probably not mind too much especially since he was always complaining there were not enough students in his class.

With the meal winding down, Katsuki grabbed the bowl and took it to the sink. Izuku joined him and as the two boys began to carefully wash and dry the new items they listened for Mrs. Bakugo to leave. She did after a few moments, saying something loudly about needing a shower. They both waited for her footsteps to retreat towards the guest bathroom before beginning the conversation that had been brewing since earlier.

"Izu you know your mom is probably not coming back right," Katsuki said deciding that the direct approach was probably best. "I think Mom knows it too and she was being nice."

"Yeah I kinda figured," Izuku replied in a depressed tone as he took the bowl from Katsuki and began to dry it. "She would have left a note on the counter had she been leaving for a few day business trip along with bus money. If you need clothes you can borrow mine. Not like I am going to need them anymore."

"I think Mom is trying to be nice," Katsuki said quickly. "She isn't scared of you Izu. Anyways, she is always tells me to bring you by more often anyways. Do you want to stay with me this summer or would you rather be here? If you want to stay here I am pretty sure I can talk her out of this idea."

Izuku did not reply to the question. Instead he focused on drying the new fork and Katsuki understood not to push further. Having been friends for over a decade it was not hard for them to read each other and at this point it seemed that his friend needed silence and time to think. The rest of the dishes were done in silence with each of the teens lost in thought as they worked on the monotonous task.

All too soon the task was done leaving the two teens in an uncomfortable silence. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, but silence could only last so long. With a muttered thank you Katsuki took off upstairs leaving Izuku alone to his thoughts. The green haired boy, quickly realizing that the tv was broken, turned on the small kitchen one and stared at the screen. He was not really watching the caster talk about the newest heroes to get their licences but was instead thinking. It did not take long for his thoughts to turn dark.

_Stupid mom_ Izuku thought to himself. _Why did you run off? You told me to sign up for the Quirk program and you take off when I get something you didn't like?! It's not like you were home much anyways but the least you could have done is told me where dad was!_ _He would know what to do here. I saw the pictures you hid. Just because I look like him does not make me him!_

In his anger the scaled boy was not keeping track of his newest appendages. In fact, he was unaware of the movement until a loud crack echoed past the smaller TV and a sharp pain shot up his tail. With a barely disguised yelp, Izuku snapped his wandering tail back to him and stared at the coffee table that sat behind the couch in dismay. What was once a beautifully etched glass top was now shattered. Spider web patterns crisscrossed the surface at every inch, some places missing glass entirely and in the centre of the mess was a was a single large spike.

Cursing at the damage, Izuku examined his tail and groaned in irritation. There were bits of glass embedded into the soft under scales. Thankfully they were not deep enough to bleed, but they were still deep enough to cause pain. Resigning himself to a long morning, he set off towards the laundry room in search of a pair of needle nose pliers and a broom. He would clean up the mess after removing the glass. Either way, Izuku doubted he could pull it off before either Mitzuki or Katsuki returned but that would not stop him from trying.

Unaware of his friends deteriorating thoughts Katsuki let himself into Izuku's room and shut the door. He was just as upset as the boy was, but for a different reason. Now able to unclench his fist the blonde stared at the small flat disk in his hand that had once been a spoon. It had been hard to hide the missing spoon from his normally sharp friend but right now it was for the best. Izuku had his own set of problems with his quirk, he did not need Katsuki's complaints at the destructive ability he had received.

_How is this a rescue quirk_ Katsuki thought to himself angrily as he dropped the disk and went to open the tall dresser. _It destroys! It just destroys! At least Izuku got what he wanted with a combat quirk._

As he grabbed the brass drawer handle Katsuki felt the metal under his palm shift. It was as if it was made of putty rather than tempered metal. Quickly pulling his hand back, Katsuki noticed the flattened section where his hand had been just moments before. Unlike the spoon, there was no way to hide this. Cursing his luck even further, Katsuki realized he was in a difficult position. If Izuku was to come upstairs he would ask how the handle got destroyed. That would force Katsuki to tell him that he got his quirk as well, and that unlike his friend he did not have to turn into a dragon-like humanoid. That he got to look normal while having a great combat destruction quirk. That might further upset the already agitated boy and the spikes on his tail looked rather dangerous.

Realizing that he was running out of time before his friend would investigate, Katsuki decided there was only one way to cover up what happened. Grabbing the metal handle once more, he pulled the drawer forward and then crushed the rest of the handle. This time though he was careful to flatten it in a vertical manner. He repeated the action for the other five handles, feeling guilty each time. It would be hard to hide one crushed handle but all of them? It was possible to bluff that they had always looked like that.

Carefully removing the first shirt available Katsuki attempted to dress himself with only two fingers. It was slow going, but with no idea how this new quirk worked yet it was better to be cautious than destroy things. One could only make up so many excuses before people became suspicious and today needed to focus on making Izuku happy. Another day he could show his off, but not right now.

* * *

Cancelling the active Far Viewing quirk, All-for-One smiled and leaned back further in his plush office chair. The boys had taken a bit longer than most for their quirks to emerge but it seemed that the gifts had shown without too much issue. Mutation quirks were always the most painful to develop so he had not been surprised last night when Izuku had began screaming. A few worried neighbours had called the police but a quick call by the Headmaster of U A had prevented any involvement. The boys mother leaving had complicated things a bit, but it was always a chance for those in his program. Not all parents reacted well to what their children had been given.

Thankfully though, it did not look as if he would need to intervene this time. The boy's best friend, Katsuki, had taken initiative in making sure that he would have a home for the three weeks of summer before the new year-round school started back up. Quickly grabbing a pen, All-for-One made a note to send out the acceptance letter and schedules for the two tonight. It would do no good for the children to believe they had been forgotten and mistakenly apply to another Hero Academy.

_Doreiku_ he called out telepathically. _Please come to the Headmasters office._

Waiting patiently for his summons to be obeyed, All-for-One turned in his chair and directed his stormy grey gaze to the courtyard. A few of the first years from the Support, Business and 1-A classes were playing a quirk filled game of tag. There were clearly a few students more talented than the others, but that was not what he was looking for. All-for-One was looking for the slackers, the children who were misusing their gifts for purposes unbecoming of their future station. There was always one and within a few moments the headmaster spotted him. The boy with red hair at the edge of the field was using a small flame to torment ants, far outside of his teachers view. Making another note to talk to the teacher and inform the student of the consequences of future sadistic actions, All-for-One turned back around and was not surprised to see someone in his office.

"You summoned me headmaster," a tall midnight purple humanoid said.

The slightly flippant tone was not lost on the headmaster but it was also not a problem right now. Doreiku hated to be summoned, preferring to spend his days out of the view of all but his class. Topping at just over 8 feet and 24 feet wide with wings extended, Doreiku was guidance councillor to the children with mutation style quirks. Normal students were typically off put by his intimidating spikes covering his head to his tail but he was not nearly as scary as first appearances suggested. Unless you faced him in battle of course. The humanoid could easily roast any combatants with his Noir Fuego or out maneuver them by taking to the skies.

"Good to see you Doreiku," All-for-One said calmly as he stared at his guidance councillor. "I have a boy attending this year with a late developed mutation quirk. He may need some help learning how to fit in."

Tossing Izuku's folder to the dragon, All-for-One smiled when he saw the teacher tense up. He knew that there were better ways to tell the man about his new student but a headmaster needed an occasional enjoyment. After all, it was not everyday that you got to tell a teacher such good news. That their son was attending the same school they worked at. Unfortunately this announcement was to come with some difficult news as well.

"Treat him just like any other," All-for-One said as he ignored the slight misting in his councillors red eyes. "He needs someone to trust and special treatment will do him no good right now. Remember, he has not seen you since he was an infant. I doubt he will even recognize your appearance. It is not uncommon to have mutation quirks that look similar so if he asks, you are to evade or deflect the question. You can tell him in a few years but for now be the role model the boy needs."

"How did his mother take the news," Doreiku asked.

All-for-One did not answer. There was no need to. Both knew the unspoken answer though the elder dragon had hoped that things would be different. He had hoped that years of separation had cured Inko's ill feelings or at least brought understanding. It seemed to not be the case.

"I understand," the dragon growled in response to the lack of a reply.

Doreiku left without further instructions, sadness and anger bending the folder slightly in his talons. All-for-One watched the dragon leave silently, not needing to use his empathy quirk to understand that this was an emotional moment for the thirty seven year old. Though some may say different, the headmaster did in fact have a heart and had no desire to cause the dragon further distress. He had his fun when he gave the file as a surprise announcement. Going back to staring out of the window, the set of grey eyes immediately went back to the troublesome pyro student. It seemed that this desire was not just a small one as the student was now slowly lowering a flame in and out of the anthill. The slow roast was clearly torturing the insects and yet instead of sadness the boy had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Looks like that talk would need to happen with that student sooner than expected. He would make a good example to the school of why one should not be villainous at the start of next year. With new plans set into motion, All-for-One went back to his computer and began to type up the personalized letters.


	5. 5 - Morning of a New Life

**AN:** I am so sorry I was late on the upload readers! I was sick yesterday with a flare-up and was down most of the night for that. By the time I felt better I needed to sleep. I will let y'all know though that Chapter 9 is now written and being BETAed/Shadowed. Fair warning for everyone out there, this story is not always going to be light hearted and fun. Anyways, enjoy chapter 5!

**Guest:** Yep Overhaul is a hero but he will be appearing a bit later.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The first day of school was a tense one for Katsuki and Izuku. They had woken up early that morning, spending quite a bit of time helping each other get packed. It was said in the welcome letter both boys received that the school was turning into a boarding school at the start of the year. This had come as a surprise seeing as it had been a normal day school for all of those years before. It was rumoured amongst the city that this was due to an increase in villain activity but nothing from the school confirmed this. A press release had been released last Friday by the Headmaster, stating that the boarding school was created for convenience of the students though many still doubted this.

"Hey Izuku," Katsuki yelled from upstairs, interrupting the replay of the press conference. "Have you seen my loofa?!

"Its on the left side of the shower," Izuku yelled back as he turned off the large television. "Your mom bought a new one yesterday. Its green now!"

The sound of rushing water informed Izuku that his friend found the loofa. Smiling at his friend's forgetfulness the dragonoid turned the television back on. The press conference re-run was still going along with a traffic report stating that the buses were running five minutes behind due to increased security checks. Not a surprise really, the first day of Hero Schools usually made public transport late across the nation. Reaching once more for the scale cream that Katsuki's mother had bought him, Izuku began to focus on making his visible body glisten. He had realized a few days after receiving his quirk that water was no longer enough to wash with. For humans it worked great but for scaled beings? They needed special creams and mineral soaks to make themselves glisten and shine. His current brand, Scales and Horns, was a prototype that a developer had gifted Mitzuki with for modeling their newest outfits. Izuku did not feel too bad about using that due to it being free but he did feel bad about the spike powder. Though she had hid the receipt well Izuku had found it and saw the exorbitant price of nearly 10,000 yen. He used that sparingly and would have not used it at all but Mitzuki had insisted.

"Izuku stay still," Mitzuki said kindly as she gently tugged at his tail. "If you don't sit still this powder will coat unevenly and cause spots."

"S-sorry Mrs. Bakugo," Izuku stammered as he tried to focus on keeping his tail as still as possible. He was not wearing covers today which meant one wrong move could seriously injure the model. "Shouldn't you be helping Katsuki today?"

"Nah," Mitzuki replied flippantly as she used a paintbrush to apply the powder and oil combination. "I helped him out earlier with his accessories. He insisted that I assist you as well."

Even though it had been nearly two months Izuku still had issues controlling his spike covered tail. It was a lot less frequent than it had been at first but the improv family was still occasionally slapped with the foam covered spikes when Izuku was agitated or emotional. Katsuki had gotten used to it pretty quickly, and had even seen it as a training opportunity to practice battlefield awareness. Though his friend found it funny the scaled teen found it very embarrassing and dedicated hours every night to training with his new arms and tail. In fact, it had been Katsuki that suggest they use the beach nearest to the house to practice.

Dagobah beach, up until last night, had been covered in trash for as long as the boys could remember. The tide carried the items in and deposited them, but not taking any back out. Katsuki had seen this as a prime opportunity to train and get their names known. With his insistence, Izuku had left the mansion and spent the evenings helping to clear the beach of trash. Ever supportive, Mrs. Bakugo had used her new pickup truck to help transport said trash to the dump as the boys cleaned. Izuku had carried the heavier items, using his new arms to get a better grip on the large items such as washing machines and refrigerators. Katsuki had also first revealed his quirk to Izuku there, figuring that community service may help soften the blow.

It hadn't. It instead went quite badly. The first night that Katsuki had shown off his destructive quirk Izuku had been livid. He had been forced to turn into a mutated freak to get his quirk, which wasn't worth much, and Katsuki had gotten his without any changes?! Izuku had gone on a rampage, destroying many of the larger items and causing Katsuki to hide in fear of his friend. Izuku had continued to rage for hours, until he ran out of spikes on his tail and his knuckles had bled. Katsuki had gone home long before that, and so did not see his friend sobbing in frustration and anger. Izuku had eventually cried himself to sleep, passing out amongst the heaps of trash.

It was a Pro-Hero that had found the boy in the predawn hours unconscious amongst the trash. A tip of possible villainous behavior had been sent in to the Kurogiri Hero Agency by a concerned citizen causing a hero to be sent out via Kurogiri's portal quirk. Muscular had been ready for battle when he arrived at the pier of Dagobah Beach, and as such was quite surprised when all he saw was a sleeping scaled being. Still ready for a trap, the hero had used his quirk to improve his already considerable strength to superior levels causing the fibers of his muscles to bulge and become visible. After activation he had grabbed Izuku, pinning him in a bear hug with one arm and restraining his spiked tail with the other in a standard villain restraint.

This of course woke the boy up causing him to struggle. The situation could have easily turned bad however the timely arrival of a concerned Mitzuki kept a fight from breaking out. Katsuki had been with her, and after a few moments of explanations Muscular had let the dragon boy down with an apology and explanation of his own. Due to the increase in villain activity in the area he had to treat all suspicious persons as possible criminals until proven otherwise. Mitzuki's intervention prevented the boy from being temporarily detained, and with a promise of sleeping in a safe location Izuku had been released to go back home.

The car ride home had been an awkward one, with Katsuki in the front seat and Izuku in the tailgate. Rather than their normal banter through the sliding back window both boys had opted to keep it shut. The silence lasted the whole ride home whereupon Mitzuki stopped the truck outside of the gate and ordered both boys out. They had been able to tell that she had been in a bad mood, and so did not object.

What had followed was a thirty minute angry rant by the mother directed at the both of them. Izuku was chewed out for letting his anger get the best of him, and for not thinking about his best friends safety during his rampage. Katsuki got a similar lecture, but instead of rampage had been lectured on his disrespect towards his friend for not reporting his outburst to her upon arriving home.

"Do neither of you boys care about each other," Mitzuki had yelled. "What happened to being best friends and going everywhere together?! What happened to wanting to be a team of heroes? Are both of you so obsessed with yourselves that you refuse to help each other? How do you think I feel about all of this?!'

The angry rant continued for another ten minutes until the model decided that both boys had enough. By the end of the lecture both Izuku and Katsuki were staring at the ground with shame written across their faces. It was when she noticed the beginning of tears in her son's eyes that Mitzuki had realized that she might have gone too far in her worry and frustration. After apologizing for her actions, she motioned both boys to get back in the car. Rather than going through the gate and home she had taken them out for ice cream and a movie, trying to make up for earlier.

She would never know whether it was the lecture or the day out that had done the trick but by the next morning, the teens had been back to normal. Though it was clear that there was an undercurrent of resentment the boys had talked and watched TV as they normally did and headed out for training later that night. There had been no more blow ups at the house the rest of the break and for that the mother was grateful.

"Izuku," Katsuki yelled, breaking the relative quiet once more. "Hurry up and grab your bags or we are going to be late!"

"Your last spike is done," Mitzuki said in reply as she released Izuku's tail. "Be careful not to drag it through the mud untl it dries alright?"

The scaled boy muttered a thanks as he dashed into his ground floor room and grabbed the large dark beige duffel bag filled with self care items and school supplies. Mitzuki had never said where it had come from and the initials on it were faded bu that did not matter to Izuku. In fact, he was grateful that he had a second hand item. It was one less item that his friend's mother spent money on and yet somehow, it was made for people like him. According to the nearly unreadably worn care manual inside it was Fire Resistant up to 1700 degrees Celcius as well as being tear and puncture resistant. Taking a moment to adjust the straps so that it fit over his shoulers easier Izuku walked out the door towards the truck.

It seemed that Katsuki had just got there, his backpack sitting in the bed as the blonde sat in the front. As he approached Izuku could see his friend nervously fiddling with his newest metal bracers, adjusting parts to lie flat. Though they had moved past the initial anger the dragon like boy could not stop the flash of resentment he felt at the sight. It seemed he was not quite over his anger towards his friends good fortune. But should he be angry? Hadn't he said that he would be a supporitve friend and there for Katsuki no matter what? Well he was not doing a good job of that. Anger quickly turned to guilt in the teen. Shoving the feelings down for a few moments Izuku took the time to toss his duffel into the back. With a hop he followed it, taking his normal seat on the drivers side. The thick rubber pads on the bed cushioned his tail spikes comfortably but it was still slightly chilly in the fall air. Pulling the hood of his coat up, Izuku did not see the nervous looks that his friend was sending.

Back in the cab, Katsuki awaited his mothers arrival with impatience. He was more worried about getting to school on time, and as such his hair was still dripping on the leather interior. He had been wanting to talk to Izuku all morning but his own fears had held him back. He knew that Izuku would not hurt him. He knew that! But that outburst and the power of his new form, it had scared him. Because of that the blonde had been walking on eggshells careful not to agitate the boy. His actions reminded him a lot of a villian that they had read about in school, Backdraft. If they were similar Katsuki wanted to avoid agitating his friend as much as possible. It was said that the black flame the dragon possessed was able to melt metal and that the villian had been the unofficial partner of the villian, Endeavor.

"You are safe," Mitzuki whispered to her son upon seeing his distress. "Endeavor is in prison. He won't hurt you."

Snapping out of his thoughts Katsuki realized that he was moving. His mother had gotten into the car and started the truck without him noticing. Cursing his inattentiveness the blode went back to fiddling with his bracers trying to not clue anyone in to his internal dialouge. His mothers presence was conforting and within a few moments the horrible memories washed themselves away. They were replaced with shame. He had thought of his friend as a villian just because of his looks. He was not being a supporitve friend, in fact he was acting just like a few of the shop keepers that the three had encountered in those first days after Izuku gained his quirk.

"Hey Mom," Katsuki muttered as he kept his eyes on the dash. "Endeavor. He and Backdraft will never meet right? He is going to stay in jail?"

"He is," Mitzuki quickly replied without taking her eyes off of the road. "He is in jail for what he did to your father and he won't be getting out anytime soon."

Mitzuki had no heart to tell her son about Backdraft. He was obviously still upset about the incident eight years ago and there was no reason to worry him any worse on the first day of school. She did not need to read the atmosphere of the vehicle to understand that her boy was spiralling down the rabbit hole in his thoughts. If this continued, he would end up crying out of frustration only to be made worse by arriving to the school. Thinking quickly, the mother reached back and slid the window open.

"Hey Izuku," Mitzuki yelled over the wind. "Are you and Katsuki ready to kick butt at UA?"

That question seemed to be exactly what both boys needed. The formerly tense silence was now filled with excited chatter. The teens traded questions at a rapid fire pace through the now open window. Who would their classmates be? What would the first day entail? Would they get to practice their quirks? Was there a demonstration period? Were the classmates going to be nice? Each question was answered with speculation and a new one. This caused Mitzuki to smile. She had chosen her words right, the tense atmosphere was gone. With only ten minutes left until she reached the turn off for the school grounds the model relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful moutain drive.

She knew things that the boys didn't and she wanted it to be a surprise. After all, if they wanted to be heroes, they needed to get used to spontaneous interviews. It would put her normally shy son on the spot, and hopefully snap him out of that. Letting out a chuckle that was not heard over the boys chatter, Mitzuki let her thoughts drift towards her husband. Would he be awake enough to see his son on television or would he still be asleep? Realizing that she had not visited him since the incient, Mitzuki promised herself that she would visit him after dropping the boys off. Maybe even arrange for a weekend for her son to visit him as well.

With those thoughts firmly in mind the model pressed the gas pedal a bit futher. If she did not hurry she would make the future heroes late and that would not do.

* * *

Dagobah Private Hospital

Pulling himself to a sitting position with the aid of a nurse, Masaru Katsuki winced as his burned skin split once more. This was pain he needed to endure though if he wanted to watch the television. Today of all days he wanted to watch the screen in the corner of his room. It was the first day of the new semester at UA and if he understood what his wife had hinted at he would be seeing his son. Though the nurse fretted and tried to insist that he lie back down Masaru ignored her words. He needed to see this, any amount of pain he would experience would be worth it.

"Please turn on the television and put my glasses on," the brown haired man asked in a raspy voice. "I want to see my son."

Masaru felt bad about asking the kind nurse to do so much for him but he had no other options. His hero career had ended eight years before in a battle against Endeavor. That was the same battle that had put him in the hospital. He had been trying to save a family of six that had been trapped in a car after a gas explosion nearby with his Oxidizing Sweat quirk when the flame villian had appeared. He had not been given a chance to run or escape. Faster than the hero could blink he had been surrounded by a dual colored flame that burned at his body with an intense heat that rendered him unconcious.

When he awoke a week later his wife and young son had been by his side in the hospital. She had cried, and had asked a nurse to take Katsuki to get some food so that things could be explained to his father. Though reluctant to go the six year old had followed the kind woman leaving the two adults alone. His wife had spared no detail, explaining that after he had fallen Endeavor had proceeded to cook the family he had been trying to rescue in their vehicle before Pro-Heroes could show up.

According to doctors, Mizuki had said, it had been a miracle that Masaru had survived. Though he had not been in pain due to the hefty amount of medications in his system it was explained that he would not move under his own power again. From his shoulders down the skin had been covered in burns that would not heal. His spine had been burned completley through which was a small blessing. The torched areas would feel no pain once the medications wore off but he would also never be able to move under his own power again. His voice would aslo be affected. It seemed like Endeavor had attempted to burn through his vocal chords but had been interrupted mid-action by the arrival of the heroes. The only reason he was alive was due to the sadistic nature of the villian and swift arrival of support. Even with that though, the villian had controlled his flames enough to permanently cripple the hero without destroying his organs. Thus ending the career of the Oxidizing Hero. Mitzuki had left after that story to go get coffee she had said though Masaru knew better. She had left to cry alone where no one could see.

The doctor had come in right after his wife had left and revealed even worse news. The best doctors and healers had been called in but none could treat the burns that covered his body. Though he would not be in pain, it was suggested that he make arrangements to stay in the hospital until his skin regrew. This was to prevent a secondary infection that would only cause further trauma. When the doctor had said that, Masaru knew what he had not been saying. That if he left the hospital and went outside he would die.

Mitzuki had come back a few minutes later, a half empty cup clutched in her hands. Her eyes still had a slight trace of red to them but a touchup on makeup hid it well. Masaru appreciated the effort his wife had put forth to try to not distress him further, and had said so making the womans carefully constructed façade shatter. She had spent thirty minutes sobbing, talking about how she had thought he had died and how their son had been having night terrors since the fight that had been broadcasted by the local news agency. Masaru had done the best he could to comfort his wife, but unable to hug or wipe her tears he had been only able to watch her breakdown. Unfortunatley, it was at that time that his medications had decided to kick in and he began to feel exhausted. He told Mitzuki as much, and befoe he had fallen asleep he had asked if she would visit again. He had never heard the reply but afterwards it was a weekly event for his wife and child to visit him and bring board games where the other two would move his pieces so that he could still participate.

As the young male carefully laid the glasses on his nose Masaru turned his attention towards the tv set. The news said that the new hero interviews would commence in a few minutes While he desperatley wished that he could have been there, Masaru was just as happy to watch. His son would be busy with school but he would still have his biggest fan.

"My son is going to be on during the interviews," Masaru whispered to the nurse. "I am proud of him you know."


	6. 6 - Assembly

**AN:** Muscular's new hero costume is inspired by the flight jumpsuits of Top Gun. I figured that a character like him needed a manly look and that one is not only kid friendly but impressive.

_**Chapter 6**_

The media outside of the famed UA was ravenous. Though confined to assigned areas based upon their ratings and press pass level there was still shoving as each camera crew tried to be the first to glimpse the newly arriving students. Many stations had been camped out since yesterday morning, awaiting the early arrivals and pouncing on the students for interviews. With each student limited to three interviews or less it was a fight to get the percieved best of the students for their station.

Mitzuki made it with three minutes til opening ceremony. It was cutting the deadline close but a few traffic laws had to be broken just to make it. She was pretty sure that the old woman was still crying over her azalea bush that had been crushed when she had taken a "shortcut" through a few backyards and the city park. Izuku and Katsuki were just happy that the death ride had stopped. The moment that the shifter had gone into the park position both oys had leapt out of the gas powered deathtrap for freedom.

"Mom," Katsuki panted as he tried to catch his breath. 'Never do that again!"

"I had to get you here on time sweetie," Mitzuki replied as she nocholantly tossed the window handle that her son had snapped off into the back of the cab. "Now have a good year Katsuki!"

Muttering as he shut the door Katsuki quickly made his way to the back of the truck. Izuku was already out, body stretched across the pavement. "Katsu," he said breathlessly. "Please never make me drive with that crazy lady again."

"Its Crazy Mrs. Bakugo to you," Mitzuki sing-songed from the front of the truck. "Now boys, grab your suitcases and head on in. Remember, if you need to go anywhere just call and I will pick you up!"

"Yes Ma'am/ Mom," the boys replied as they silently promised to never call her for a ride.

As Mitzuki backed out and drove off Izuku and Katsuki picked up their bags. They were nearly late as it was and neither wanted to be the last students in. There was only one problem with the idea of a quick entry though, the media lining the sidewalk. From where they were standing in the parking lot both boys could see the doors as well as the predatory hoard. Having been kept out of the public eye for the last couple weeks both boys suddenly felt intimidated. Though his shyness had been nearly unnoticeable at home it came back in full force for Katsuki. It took everything he had not to hide behind his best friend, though he still stood close and refused to move from Izukus side. Izuku was having his own issues with his insecurity. Out in public he was well aware of how much taller he was than most people as well as how many stared at him with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"Might as well get this over with," Izuku muttered to Bakugo as he took a hesitant step forward onto school property.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back. Like an unstoppable tide the media descended on the two boys quickly surrounding them. As the last to arrive the boys had unknowingly stepped into a frenzy. Every station, of which there were many, wanted the final interview. There was a lot of jostling for position as the boys quickly found themselves seperated with microphones and cameras shoved into their faces.

"What class are you in," one reporter yelled at Izuku before being shoved aside and another taking his place. "What is your quirk!"

As Izuku was being bombarded with questions Katsuki was not much better off. Unlike Izuku, he could not see above the adults and found himself being quickly crowded and shoved as the media attempted to get an interview. Both boys were overwhelmed, and unable to find an escape as the media frenzy closed even further in.

"Alright break it up," a loud voice echoed over the media yells. "Break it up before I have to come in and get the boys! No interviews until after opening ceremony!"

The media, at hearing this, only felt even more pressured. This passed onto Both Izuku and Katsuki, who felt themselves beginning to get buried as the media began climbing over one another for their interviews. Bakugo felt overwhelmed to the point of curling in on himself though. Even with his hood up covering his face the boy could not breathe. He was too claustrophobic, there was nowhere to run. He was going to be crushed under the media if he did not get out! He had to get out anyway he could even if that meant using his quirk. Expulsion could not be worse than this!

As Bakugo reached inside of himself for the power he had recently found, a hand reached down from the crowd and plucked the terrified boy out of their grasp. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Bakugo looked to his side and saw Izuku lifted in a similar position. He was in the air, a muscle fiber covered hand lifting the quarter of a ton dragon boy as if he was a paperweight.

"I warned all of you. Protecting the students is our responsibility," the voice said again causing Bakugo to turn around to see his savior. "Chronostasis, fire at will."

Towering over the media at nearly six and a half feet, was a spiky blonde haired hero. His mirrored aviators reflected the surroundings with a big smile crossing his face. However, it was the navy blue sleeveless form fitting pilot jumpsuit in combination with everything else that finally identified the man. "Muscular," Izuku said excitedly from where he dangled. "You work at UA?!"

"Good to see you kid," the hero replied as he walked through the now snails pace media. "I see Katsuki made it into this school as well. I have worked here for a few years now as Security."

While the hero talked to Izuku Bakugo found himself amazed at the hoard of media. They were piled all the way back to the dorm doors waiting like a field of phirannahs for the first of the hero class to make an appearance. Rules had seemingly ceased to apply when the two had arrived, making Katsuki wonder if they had been dropped off at the wrong spot. As his eyes continued to glance around Katsuki saw a pale flash from the eaves of the dorms. The news announcer from Hero Network that had started to move was struck y the flash and slowed in midstep. Unable to corect his position in time the announcer fell on his face with a loud crack.

"That was Chronostasis," Muscular said in a jovial tone as he carried the boys through the large gates and towards the front door. "He is my partner for security. Scary quirk that man has but don't be afraid. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Katsuki caught a quick flash from the same eaves as before and could not contain a laugh. The hero he had seen the flash come from before was dressed in a set of dark grey ninja garb. This caused him to blend in well with the shadows making him nearly invisible. If Katsuki had not been actively looking for the hero he would have never seen the pale haired fellow. Even from this distance he could make out a scope-like device attached to the mans left eye. As the group approached closer the teacher whistled, attracting Musculars attention and promptly made a rude gesture to the massive hero.

"Cheeky one he is," the hero replied with a chuckle as he set both boys and their luggage down. "You are past the gates now so you should be fine. Better hurry, All-for-One is starting his Enterance Ceremony.

Realizing that the media hoard had made them late both Izuku and Katsuki grabbed their bags and darted into the school. Though they did not know their way around the new school there were signs posted every few feet with a large red arrow. Outside of the atrium was an area filled with bags and signs. Quickly finding their names, the two tossed theirs into position and looked for directional aid back to the atrium. With the aid of the sign both boys made it into the atrium right as the headmaster was beginning his final speech.

"Once again I welcome all of you students to UA," All-for-One said from the podium with a quirk enhanced voice. "Support, Buisness and Hero Courses all play an important role in our society and are intergal to its smooth running."

Trying to sneak their way towards the empty seats in the back the two boys ignored the glares sent their way. Some students, it seemed, already had a bad opinion of both boys. One student in particular. His dark blue hair was freashly cut with intimidating red eyes piercing from the front row as he stared the late students down. Deciding not to further get on the intimidating students' bad side both boys sat in the first back row chairs that would fit Izuku. These were next two two students though who had sto stand for both boys to slide in. One was a skinny blonde boy with blue eyes while the other was a tired looking indivdual with indigo hair and eyes. Both students looked at the newcomers with an irritated look before taking their seat and directing their gaze back to the stage.

"Now that everyone has arrived," All-for-One said with a gentle smile that did not reach his eyes. "I have a special demonstration for the students here. Pyromancer, please come forward."

A red haired studdent who had been waiting nearly unseen at the edge of the stage stalked forward. If the new uniform was anything to go by the student was a second year and in the heroics class. At first Izuku thought it was going to be an awesome power demostration but something stopped those thoughts in their tracks. Even from the back of the room Izuku could see that the gold eyes were angry. Realizing that this was not going to be a good thing the dragon boy found himself clutching the armrest in anticipation of what was to come.

"Pyromancer here has an incredible quirk," All-for-One said as he grabbed the red haired boys shoulder. "He can control flames of a certain size or lower with unerring accuracy. A miracle of genetics with a mother that could create a campfire and a father with strong esper abilities. Unfortunatley though, he was caught performing a villanous act."

Almost as one the students in the hall gasped and began to mutter amongst themselves. The headmaster waited a few moments for the voices to die back down before lifting his left hand. This silenced the few stragglers rather quickly. Once the atrium grew quiet he began to speak again but this time there was a dissapointed tone to the headmasters voice.

"Yes, a villanous act from one of our hero course students. It is a shame however this is not his first offfense. Last year this student burned another for borrowing a pencil, with permission. He thought that his tracher did not notice that or when he accidentally burned the shirt off of a girl causing her great embarrasment. What was the final straw amongst the many incidents you may ask? He decided to cruelly torment an anthill that belonged to another student who could control the little insects. With his parents and teachers approval I have decided on a fiting punishment. Now students, watch as I show why you should not lean towards villany."

As the charges against the student were recited the red haired teens face paled dramatically. It was clear that, just as the headmaster had said, he was unaware that he had been caught. The boy made a motion as if to run but it was clear that the headmasters grip was too strong to break. From the back row both Izuku and Katsuki leaned forward in fear and anticipation. They were aware that the headmaster could give quirks but he would not do that to a villian, would he?

It was quickly apparent that no, he would not. Even as the red head began to struggle a glow appeared from the headmasters body. His black hair lifted into the air as his storm grey eyes began to glow with a pale blue light. That was not the only quirk that was active though. His hands were glowing with an eerie green light. Suddenly, the read head shrieked and slumped in the headmasters tight grip. The cry roused the students, many of whom had their backs pressed against their seats as they scared at the now terrifying headmaster.

"This is Pyromancers Quirk," the headmaster said with a distorted voice as he held a red orb in his still glowing hands. "He does not deserve to have this. Understand students, I will not allow a villian to graduate my school. I will take your power and give it to someone more deserving. Denki Kaminari, come forward."

A blonde boy dressed in a stylish leather jacket and pants set stumbled up onto the stage. His blonde hair was all over the place and he looked out of place on the stage next to the headmaster. His nerves were visible for all even if cameras had not been pointed at him from media that had snuck into the hall.

"Denki Kaminari, Year 1 Support Student," All-for-One said with his still distorted voice. "Your courage yesterday facing down the villian Midnight was noted by myself and the staff. You saved a fellow student from a kidnapping with a powerful electric shock leaving yourself incapacitated and at the mercy of others. With a joint descision between myself and the staff you shall receive Pyromancers Quirk. It will fuse to yours and make you stronger, worthy of the Hero Course. This ends our Welcoming Ceremony. Students please make your way to your classrooms."

As a cheer went up from the crowd All-for-One placed the orb onto Denki's head. The boy did not scream as the orb dissapeared. He instead dropped to the ground unconcious the moment the orb touched his unruly hair. He was caught by the headmaster and laid gently on the stage, unlike the read head who still lay in an awkward position a few feet away.

As a black portal appeared on the ground beneath the two students Izuku and Katsuki got to their feet and began to follow the crowd of fify-nine students out into the hallway. The signs that had previously directed the two boys to the entry hall were now relaced with arrows of different colours. Blue ones were labelled with Hero 1-A. Orange and Black were Support 1-B and Buisness 1-C respectively. Pushing through the jumbled crowd in an attempt to follow the blue labels, Katsuki felt a few elbows accidentally thrown his way before he broke through the crowd. Poor Izuku had it worse. His size and lack of grace had many students stepping on his tail or accidentally being tripped over as he made his way through the crowd. Quite a few apologies were thrown around before he was able to stumble out of the hoard and into his friend.

"Hey Izu," Katsuki said as he pulled his hood tighter around his face as if to hide his existence. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied as he massaged his tail where a few students had stepped on or tripped over it. "Lets go Katsu. We are gonna become the best heroes!"


	7. 7 - New Class, New Teachers

_**AN - **I am so sorry it took so long for me to post again. I unfortunatley got very sick, a genetic condition of mine had a massive flareup that put me off writing for over 2 months so I am posting the three chapters I had written to make up for my lateness. Updates may not be weekly now but I do want to thank the readers that patiently waited._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Following the directional arrows was not too difficult of a task for Izuku and Bakugo. They had been placed at every intersection helping to keep a smooth flow of students. Neither carried their luggage, having seen the sign that said it had already been transported to their rooms. This was most likely to prevent any further congestion with bags of all sizes held by the students. Bags would only make each student larger and in some cases it looked as if individual students could not carry all of their supplies. Even with this attempt at aiding the crowding there was shoving and yelling from a number of the students. This caused Katsuki to sink lower into his jacket while Izuku had been forced to carry his tail to avoid it being stepped on or damaging unsuspecting feet any further. Though the scales prevented too much damage a few of the softer underscales already had a bluish tinge to them from clumsy or unaware feet.

The navigational aids were quite useful. With them it took about ten minutes to get to their new classroom with its massive door. The size of the 1-A doorway was easily twice the dragon like boys height. Izuku was happy about that as it meant that he did not have to duck or crawl in and embarrass himself with his lack of grace. Then again, being a hero school there were bound to be other mutant teens who needed the tall doorway as well. Looking at his friend, Izuku could tell that Katsuki was still nervous. The black hoodie was covering his face down to his nose, with only a bit of blonde hair showing from where he had refused to let his mother cut it. The medium bangs stuck out the sides of the hood like gold cloth making Izuku mentally chuckle.

"Are you ready Katsu," Izuku said as he tried to put on a brave tone. "We got this. We are gonna be a team remember?"

Katsuki did not respond, not that Izuku had expected it. His best friend had always been cripplingly shy in social situations. At home was a different story with Katsuki being as outgoing as Izuku. However this was not the house. This was a new school with new people. A new class would likely make the boy withdrawn for a few days. Taking a deep breath to settle his own turbulent emotions, Izuku opened the door and stepped into his new classroom. The light from the large windows he had no knowledge of was blinding. This caused Izuku to stop and rub his eyes before looking around. He quickly realized that he and Katsuki were nearly late. Sixteen other students were already sitting at plush looking desks with nametags on them. Each chair and desk, upon examination, looked to be custom made for the student sitting in them. Glancing aroung the room Izuku quickly found his own chair. It was in the back with another mutant quirk student. Due to both boys increased size the desks were the only ones on the row. Giving the other student a quick wave Izuku turned towards Katsuki.

"Well, here we go," Izuku muttered to his best friend as he made his way to the chair next to the other mutant quirk boy. As he approached Izuku realized that this was the first time since gaining his quirk that he saw another boy as tall as himself. The other boy, whose name tag read Mezo Shoji, looked surprised as well. His eyebrows were cleary raised and the eyes that were visible over the mask had a surprised and slightly happy look to them. He did not say anything, but motioned with his right three arms at the desk on his left. Understanding the gesture to be a welcoming one, Izuku took his seat and quickly glanced around for Katsuki.

Seperating from Izuku's side was difficult for the blonde. While he stood next to his best friend, no one stared at him or even seemed to notice. Though he loathed the fact that he used his best friend in such a manner it was also a comfort. Now he was without his friend and standing in front of his class with nowhere to hide. Though it was not true Katsuki still felt as if the whole class was staring at him. Glancing around rapidly without lifting his head too far, he saw his desk in the second row next to the window. Reminding himself that this was not an appropriate time to run Katsuki made his way to the steel topped desk and sat down. Now out of the direct view of everyone the blonde decided to examine his unusual seat. It was a comforting chair that was clearly designed for him, with a mesh like roof. The mesh sides of the tall backed chair were streched outwards hiding him from the gaze of others. Whomever designed this was clearly aware of his dislike of people interaction. After a few more moments of examining the chair he realized that the sides acted like a privacy screen. He could move them back and forth to shield himself from the gaze of others to his comfort level. They let him see out, but others could not see in.

"Nice chair," said a light blue haired individual he had not seen before. The other teen was looking at him from the desk next to his with a smile. Even though the other boy seemed to be genuinely eager to meet him this was a bit too close for comfort. Katsuki needed his space, especially in new places. Katsuki scooted back a bit but the other boy did not seem to notice. He had a hoodie much like Katsuki, though it was not as low over his face. "I have a similar one but my desk is wood. I don't like people much either. My name is Tenko Shimura but my hero name is gonna be Tomura Shigaraki . What is yours?."

"Katsuki Bakugo," he replied with a small voice. " I uh, I don't have a hero name yet. I am not trying to be rude sir but if you do not like people why are you talking to me?"

"Beause you look interesting," Tenko replied as he slid the privacy screen on his right back. "You look a lot like I used to. Please, call me Tenko or Tomura. Also, you can't put that screen up during lecture time."

"Ok Tomura," Bakugo replied quickly. "Um, isn't class supposed to start soon?"

"It has already started but It has just ended," said a large man as he strode into the classroom. His orangish blonde hair was on full display behind an ornate gold theatre mask. His grey suit pristine and unwrinked with the UA crest proudly displayed on his lapel. "I am your teacher, Mr. Twice! No, I am a student as well!."

Glancing around the room Bakugo could see that the other students were just as confused at his teachers eccentric speech as he was. A few of the students were staring with a mix of awe while others had a look of fear. It was clear that no one was prepared for this man. There was no time to pause and get used to the situation though as the teacher/not teacher continued to speak.

"Ok class come up to the board and write your names," Twice said excitedly as he walked to the blackboard and picked up some chalk. "Sit down and study," he said just as exitedly in another.

No one seemed eager to move. The few students who had been up and talking quickly made their way to the assigned seats. The blonde from the presentation was one of them, though he seemed to be attempting to meld with his chair. Bakugo did not know if that was his quirk or not and so ignored the bizarre behavior. It was classtime and he was here to learn which meant paying attention to the teacher. No matter how odd they may be.

"Um, Mr Twice," the stern student from the entry hall said as he stood with a raised hand after a few moments of silence. "We cannot do both. How do you expect us to listen to you if you give contradictory orders? I thought UA was supposed to have a higher standard of teaching than this? Are you a teacher or a student playing a prank? I demand to know!"

"Ah Mr. Tenya Iida," Twice replied quickly, his voice now less than friendly as he turned towards the student. "Why am I not surprised that you would be the troublemaker? Understand this, my quirk may be difficult to work with but I am the best teacher you are going to get. If you do not like this, leave!"

"I have to agree there," Twice said in a dark voice as he turned his right side towards the student and sent a cold glare out of the eye hole in the sad side of the mask. "Though he and I disagree often you are making a nuisance of yourself. Sit down student, and obey!"

It was clear to Katsuki that this student was terrified. Even from across the room he could see the stern student shaking slightly as he dropped into his seat. The moment that Iida's butt hit the chair, the terrifying atmosphere in the room dissapeared. Katsuki had not noticed the feeling come over the room but the effects were now obvious. Though he hadn't noticed it before the sun seemed much brighter and cheerful. The birds songs outside seemed louder and the lightsi n the room seemed to lessen their harsh glare. Twice, with his intimidation now done, went back to being happy.

"Come on students don't be afraid," Twice said as he motioned rapily towards the board with the chalk. "Come and write your name and quirk on the board. We will start on the left side front row" "Then sit down and be silent," his other voice replied swiftly.

It took a good thirty minutes for the class to finish the assignment. A few had to be cajoled/insulted by their new teaher before they left their seats. It was clear that those students had never been around someone like their teacher and were either terrified or angry. Katsuki was surprised though to find that it was not only girls that were none too willing to walk up to the board. It was a few of the boys as well. As the last student sat back down, only visible by the pair of floating hairclips, Twice motioned towards the board and began to speak once more.

"We are having quirk trials after this. Take a few moments and get to know each other. Your other teacher will be in shortly and you will all like him!" "It will be hard and you wil hate each other."

As the masked teacher walked out of the room Katsuki found it interesting that this split talk did not seem to bother the instructor at all. He did seem insane at first, but once you realized that you only needed to listen to the first voice it became easy to distinguish the proper orders. It would defenitley take some getting used to. As the more extroverted students gathered around each other and began talking loudly Katsuki studied the board in an attempt to memorize his classmates names and quirks. They had been written according to seat order, which made things a bit easier.

_**Row 1 **__Hitoshi Shinso (Brainwash) – Monomoa Neito (Copy) – Kaminari Denki (Plasma) – Tenya Iida (Engine)_

_**Row 2**__ Bakugo Katsuki (Metallic Crush) – Tomura Shigaraki (Decay) – Tsuyu Asui (Frog) – Hagakure Toru (Invisibility)_

**Row 3: **_Kodai Yui (Size) – Tokage Setsuna (Lizard Tail Splitter) – Shoda Ninrengeki (Twin Impact) – Yanagi Reiko (Poltergeist)_

_**Row 4: **__Kuroiro Shihai (Black) – Rin Hiryu (Scales) – Jiro Kyoka (Earphone Jack) – Toga Himiko (Transform)_

**Row 5: **_Izuku Midoriya (Basilisk) – Shoji Mezo (Dupliarms)_

Katsuki quickly noticed that there were only two seats listed in the back row. Turning around, he could see his friend and another large quirk user with oversized desks. It was quickly obvious why there were only two seats in the back. What was not obvious though, is why Izuku was chatting with the other fellow so easily. Though he knew he should not feel that way Katsuki still felt a spark of jealousy. He should be happy that his best friend was finding a new friend. With his quirk it was quite difficult but still! He had let Izuku stay over for summer break, he should be talking to him not this new person. Drawing his hood even tighter over his head Katsuki quickly slid all of the privacy screens up to signal he wanted to be alone. Surrounded by see through shades Katsuki began to let his jealousy and hurt fester.

* * *

Unaware of his friends negative feelings Izuku chatted happily with Shoji. The classmate did not like to talk much, but with his arms forming ears it seemed that he was ready to listen. Izuku, upon seeing the quirk, had immediatley began to question the other boy and soon he had opened up. One of the ears formed a mouth and within a few more minutes he was just as willing to talk as Izuku.

"I have had this quirk since birth," the mouth on the end of Shoji's third arm said. "It has not been easy to make friends."

"I can kind of understand," Izuku replied as he turned in his chair to fully face his classmate. "I was born quirkless but got this one in the Quirk Replacement Program. It..well.. it hasn't been easy."

"It does not get better," Shoji replied bluntly as he used his left arms to listen to the other classmates. "But if we can use these curses to become heroes it is worth it. Midoriya, do you know the blonde boy in the second row? You walked in with him."

"Oh him? That is Katsu. He is a really great guy once you get to know him!"

"He is not very social. He does not seem to be very accepting of others either. If I may ask, how did someone like you become friends with him?"

Izuku did not get a chance to reply before the classroom door was slammed open with a massive force. The blow was hard enough to crack the blue glass in the door and the resulting sound echoed both inside and out of the room. The sound scared one girl, who reacted by diving under her desk. Through the plaster dust Izuku could make out a lanky form. This unknown individual politely waited for the dust to clear before walking in, followed quickly by another. Now visible Izuku could see that the black haired lanky individual looked to have burn scars across half of his face stitched together with metal. His outfit consisted of a pale blue turtleneck and black cargo pants with a pair of honest to goodness night vision goggles sitting on his head.. The vest that partially covered the shirt was a zip up version of a combat one. If Izuku was right, it was made of Kevlar and had ceramic plates in vital areas. The pockets on his pants, even from this distance, seemed to be full to capacity. His blue eyes though, they were visibly bright and full of intelligence once he stopped at the front of the room and scanned the class. The hero next to him had arms and shoulders covered in blood red muscle fibers and a giant smile.

"My name is Dabi," the now introduced hero said as he tugged at the neck of his turtleneck. "I am an Underground Hero and your Quirk Teacher. Next to me is Muscular, though most of you probably know him from the news."

The rest of his sentence was cut off by loud squealing from the hairclips as well as excited yelling from a few of the boys. Muscular, being the popular hero that he was, simply smiled and motioned for the students to quiet down. They did not listen. It was clear that the jumpsuit wearing teacher was quite famous and beloved. Even from the back of the room Izuku could see the slight discomfort of Muscular and the turquoise eyes of the new teacher that had started to radiate anger. A loud snap echoed through the room, followed by a large rope of bright blue flames that encircled the classroom. Many that had been talking were now screaming, a few students climbing on desks as if it would help them avoid the inferno. Izuku knew better. This was a teacher, a professional hero whose ability with his quirk had kept him alive despite many villain attacks. If he had wanted to hit the students, he would have.

"I was not finished," Dabi said as he shook his hand and cancelled the flames. "Please, control yourselves until I finish speaking. As you just saw my quirk is Cremation. I will not hesitate to use it on any student who proves to be villanous in attitude or harms others. Muscular is your Physical Education teacher. He will be assisting me. Now grab your costumes and get dressed."

With that Dabi left the room as silent as a tomb. Muscular was still at the front as silent as the students though his face was no longer stuck in a grin. Now, he looked serious. He had removed his reflective sunglasses which let the students see his disappointed and slightly irritated gaze. With a gesture the teacher motioned for the students to follow him.

"Costumes are in the locker rooms according to gender," he said as he walked the students down the hall and towards the field. "Men on the left and Women on the right. Hurry up. Dabi is already quite irritated, he is not going to go easy if you are late."

With that the eighteen students of class 1-A scattered to the locker rooms. What they had been told to expect was nothing like they were experiencing. With the fear of a possibly homicidal Quirk Teacher and the knowledge that this school was not like the other the students readied themselves for anything.


	8. 8 - Quirk Test Part 1

_**Chapter 8**_

Shifting from leg to leg Izuku stared nervously at the quirk testing field. Upon getting into his new hero outfit, he and the rest of the class had piled onto a bus for a short journey to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or as it was more commonly known, the USJ. It was a giant indoor complex, Dabi explained once everyone had entered. It had areas built to simulate almost every rescue or battle situation. Due to its versatility it would be the best place to test all of the students.

"There is no point in doing middle school ball throws or long jumps," Muscular said once his fellow instructor had stopped speaking. "None of that applies anymore. You are not here to be normal students. You are here to learn to be heroes. You have your suits and license to train your quirks. Either train or quit. Slacking here is not rewarded."

As Dabi took over speaking once more Izuku pulled gently at his outfit. It was designed by the second best support agency. All of the material was high quality but also bulky. With the extent of his quirk unknown the agency had erred on the side of caution. His leather domino mask had been made out of Kevlar treated with a flame and scratch resistant coating while the transition lenses set into them had been given a similar treatment. To keep his scales bare, the agency had foregone a top. Instead they had given him a thick metal collar with a broken chain hanging off the end. It was not for practical use, but made to up his intimidation factor. The 8 in 2 chainmail wrist bands and anklets were practical though. Not only were they cut resistant, but with a tug on the links hanging down they would turn into chain that could act as a long rope. To finish out the ensemble was a thick leather and chain band that went around his maw. In actuality it gave Izuku freedom to move his jaws as necessary with creatively hidden inserts that let the device stretch. The bands were clearly made like the collar, for intimidation. The support agency clearly went for the Anti-Hero theme.

Izuku was uncomfortable with the outfit, though he could not complain. When he had sent back his desire to attend to UA, he had decided to call his quirk Basilisk. He was not sure if it functioned like one, but the name sounded cool. It was clear that the agency that had made his outfit according to the name. It would be no harm to test out the outfit as is, but it was a relief to the teen to know that he could request changes later.

"One more thing," Dabi said coldly snapping Izuku out of his musings. "I have stationed staff all around this complex. If any of you have it in your mind to hurt another student, or act in a manner unbecoming of future heroes, they will have no qualms about handling you themselves. These suits mark you as heroes-in-training. You are not full heroes yet. Do not forget that. Now pair up into your assigned groups and move to the training areas."

As the other students began to separate Izuku felt himself panic. He had not been paying attention when Dabi had assigned pairs! What if the teacher thought he was lazy and sent him to the headmaster? He had just gotten this quirk, he had no desire to lose it.

"Hey Midoriya," a quiet voice said from behind him. "Looks like we are partners."

"Oh, Katsuki," Izuku said happily as he spun to see his friend. There were a few shrieks and more than one curse at the rapid movement due to his tail following the actions. Turning his head, Izuku was relieved to see no students impaled on his spikes. A girl had her hand extended, lifting his tail above the heads of nearby classmates which seemed to prevent the impending catastrophe. A few nearby students were cowering but the girl was glaring at Izuku through her chin length grey hair.

"Watch the spikes," she cautioned emotionlessly. With that said she released Izuku's tail from its invisible hold and let it slam into the ground. "The careless actions you just demonstrated could have easily maimed a compatriot."

"She is right," Katsuki said quietly. "You are dangerous if you don't pay attention. Lets go, we are scheduled to be in the Downpour Zone."

With a muttered apology to the girl and her now glaring friends Izuku followed his longtime friend. Bakugo seemed quieter than normal, almost distant. His hero outfit also added to the distance so Izuku assumed it could be him trying a persona. The outfit consisted of a thick black hooded trench coat, grey metallic shirt and a pair of cargo pants. His boots, from what Izuku could tell, extended up to the base of his knees. They did seem disproportionate on the front so that could be some kind of armor plating. Either way the outfit gave a feeling of misery and bleakness. With the darkness that the hood cast though, it also gave an air of mystery as Bakugo's face was not visible. The only way Izuku could even tell it was his friend were the golden bits of hair hanging from the darkness.

"Hey Katsu," Izuku said cheerfully as he attempted to lighten the mood. "You ready for the test?"

"Please do not call me that," Katsuki said snappily. "Its Katsuki or Bakugo. We are heroes now, not children in a sandbox. Quit with the childish nicknames."

Izuku felt taken aback by the dramatic shift in his friends attitude. If this was a persona, it was not one that he was a fan of. If it was not a persona then Izuku had no idea what could have caused this shift in attitude. Had he done something wrong?

"Katsuki, what did I do," Izuku asked as they reached a tall hangar door.

"Quit," Katsuki snapped. "We are here."

* * *

Katsuki would be lying if he said that the size of the doors to the downpour area did not intimidate him a bit. He could not allow himself to feel fear though. He was no longer Bakugo the high school student, he was Bakugo Katsuki the hero. Heroes did not feel fear. He had listened to the talk Dabi gave, and knew that he and his partner were scheduled to go in first. Once he heard that Izu- ,no its Midoriya now, was his partner he knew he could rely on him to memorize the details of the exercise. It was to be a rescue with resistance. There were robots as hostages, with the villains unknown.

"Midoriya," Bakugo said as the doors opened to a building and skyscraper filled city in the middle of what looked to be a monsoon. "How many hostages can you get?"

"Hostages," his friend muttered. "What hostages? If it is a hostage situation shouldn't I have been teamed with someone like Shoji?"

It was at that moment that the trust Katsuki had in his friend shattered. Less than one day at UA and the boy was already jeopardizing Katsuki's academic progress by pining over the lack of a preferred partner. Well if he was unwanted then he would do the exercise himself. Midoriya could fail for all he cared, but Katsuki wouldn't.

"Fine," Bakugo snapped. "If you want to hang with your new best friend so much go ask to switch partners. I would rather do this alone than with someone who cares more about personal problems than a hostage!"

With that Bakugo stormed off leaving a stunned friend at the entrance. For the first time since he was a child Katsuki was happy for the rain. It covered up the tear tracks that formed from the betrayal. Izuku had found someone else, had replaced him like yesterdays news. Turning down the nearest alleyway Katsuki began to search for the victims. Hopefully these villains were robots as he still had very little control over his new quirk. The freezing rain quickly cooled his tempter though, letting the blonde realize what he did was very stupid. His emotions were in the way again, a hero could not do that. Now he needed to find Izuku. If anyone was watching his outburst he would for sure fail. It was a childish tantrum. With his narrow focused he missed the orbs floating high above, tracking his movements.

Izuku was standing still at the gate, surprised at his friends actions. What had he done wrong? What had he said? He had clearly done something wrong but there was no time to figure it out. He had caught a glimpse of the orb and knew they were being watched. The outburst would likely affect their grades and so Izuku needed to think, fast.

"Good plan Katsuki," Izuku muttered in a stage whisper. "Make the villains think we don't have a plan. I got it."

While they did not have a plan Izuku was not going to let the observers see that. He and his friend needed to pass. Though, with his scales, he would only be a detriment to the shadowy figure Katsuki was. In the rain his friend disappeared at 20 meters. Izuku was pretty sure he was visible to at least 50 meters which meant the best policy was trying something new.

With only a low growl to show his irritation Izuku fell forward onto his four arms. It provided the quickest movement, and the smallest profile to be seen. It also made walking and running a bit easier in the weather. With the rain things would be slick and he needed all of the assistance with balance he could get. Taking off after the direction he had last seen his friend it did not take Izuku long to find the blonde.

Katsuki was staring at the dead end he reached with despair when he felt the slight vibrations of someone approaching though the puddle he was standing in. Turning to face the other end of the alley he saw Izuku, in full basilisk mode. Though he was still mad it made him happy to see that his teammate was willing to make full use of his quirk for this exercise.

"Katsuki," Izuku whispered in a hissing voice. "Get on. We need height."

It pained him to admit it but Izuku was right. They needed height to find the villain and hopefully the hostages. Through the studying that his summer school had pushed Katsuki knew that most villains tended to hide victims near the top floor or in the basements of buildings. It made rescue harder for those without a flight or digging quirk and gave them a massive advantage in controlling the directions from which rescue may come. Walking towards his friend Katsuki appreciated when Izuku knelt down further. Though they had talked about a maneuver like this they had not practiced it. But there was no time to second guess it. Grabbing onto the chain part of the leather collar Katsuki hauled himself onto his friends back between the first and second set of shoulders.

"Good position," Izuku murmured as he backed out of the alleyway and stared at the building ahead. "You feel balanced. Now hold on."

With that warning Izuku took off with all the speed he could muster. The building ahead was easily twenty stories and he would need all of the momentum he could get to climb it. Meanwhile Katsuki decided to just lay as flat as he could. He saw Izuku's plan and knew that unless he moved just right it could possibly hurt them both quite badly. He hated heights as it was and this new maneuver was not going to help that at all. Grasping onto the chain with all of the strength he could muster, Katsuki closed his eyes and prayed that he would not fall. He did not see the chain react to his desperate plea, nor did he feel it through the frozen rain as the chain of the collar stretched and wrapped tightly around his arms.

* * *

"And with that the first team is off," the owl announcer called excitedly from the small tv. "Once again we apologize for the lack of interviews however UA decided to do things monumentally different this year. Here at Hero Station News we are excited to give you the exclusive footage of your new 1-A Class!"

Masaru watched the television excitedly. He had originally tuned in to see the interviews but hearing that he would get to see his son's new quirk in action was much better. The doctor had tried to insist on his daily bath and next dose of pain medication but he had said no. Masaru wanted a clear head to see his boy in action and he did not want to miss a moment of it. He and the doctor had disagreed for a moment before the former hero had agreed to take a sponge bath now and medications right after his son came on.

On the chair next to him Mitzuki sat demurely with a half finished sandwich in her lap. She had driven straight to the hospital after dropping the boys off, hoping to catch a rerun of the interview with her husband. Instead, she had gotten there and found out that the program had been pushed an hour back so that the first Quirk Test could be shown instead. She had gotten to the private room just in time to hear the end of the disagreement and see a slightly exasperated doctor slide her husbands door shut.

"Ah Lady Katsuki," the doctor had said cheerfully. "Your husband is awake. He is watching the television if you want to join him."

Though the invitation was not needed she still appreciated the politeness that the staff showed. Even years later she and her husband were still treated as VIP and were given special permissions. With a nod of her head to show the acceptance of the offer, she returned the doctors bow and walked into her husbands room.

There had been a quick discussion of what had occurred in the last few weeks, but both had gone silent when the two announcers had come on. Behind the owl and the female humans head had been a rainy city and as he gave the names of the first students her husband had sent up a raspy cheer. Their son and his best friend were on a team, and the first to compete. As the announcers faded and the video began a male nurse came into the room with a steaming bucket and personal grooming gear. He had stopped upon seeing Mitzuki, but had quickly resumed his duties when he realized neither were paying him any attention.

"It seems that it had all been a cunning plan," the announcer hooted with excitement from a small box in the corner of the screen. "A great way to throw any villains who may be watching off."

"Also dangerous," the female added as her voice came across in Japanese. "It split the two up for a short time. Had there been a villain nearby he could have attacked when they were vulnerable."

"Now this is unexpected but also a brilliant move," the owl hooted. "It seems as if Bakugo Katsuki, son of the former Oxidizing Hero Bakugo Masaru, intends to use his friend as a mount to reach greater heights!"

"Wrapping those chains was a brilliant move," the female said as her voice rose in excitement. "A well designed costume with an ingenious purpose. Are we seeing a new legendary team-up?"

"I don't know yet Bethany," the owl replied as he shuffled some papers. "We will be right back after our sponsor messages. Stay tuned for the rest of the class and then a rare an exclusive interview with the Oxidizing Hero himself!"

As a commercial appeared on screen for the newest skin creams Mitzuki turned a surprised look towards her husband. Masaru had an embarrassed flush on his face compounded by a slight smile as the nurse finished the bath and began to help the former hero into his old outfit. It was clear that the outfit had been modified with a new gel inner layer.

"I agreed to an interview on the grounds that Katsuki would get sent a copy," Masaru whispered as he winced. "I thought you may want to join."

"A new business suit has been sent from the agency for you Lady Bakugo," the nurse said as he tried to gently slide the paralyzed man's legs into the costume. "The hero outfit has been redesigned with Mr. Bakugo's injuries in mind. He can safely wear it for the interview but had to agree to a full bath and more medications later. Your outfit is in the bathroom."

"Go get dressed honey," Masaru said with a slight whine in his voice. "I know how appearances matter."

Understanding the dismissal for what it was Mitzuki nodded and headed towards the in-room bathroom. Her husband needed to be alone for this. The pain would get horrible and as long as she was in the bathroom both could pretend that she would not hear the cries and whimpers. Locking the door behind her, Mitzuki slid to the tile floor and began to sob. Her husband was being so brave, how could she tell him now about the letter sitting in her pocket?


	9. 9 - Quirk Test Part 2

**Chapter 9**

The climb was a lot more tiring than Izuku expected. The running start momentum had worn down by the third story. Now, he was using pure muscle to power his way up the building. He was happy for all of the weight training at the beach but even with that he had not trained for an extra hundred pounds on his back. His claws were stuggling to find purchase on the wet steel and conctrete as the storm overhead raged. Reaching up with a trembling arm, Izuku slammed his hand into the contrete and was relieved to feel the harder than steel claws bite into the concrete for a secure grip. With only four stories to go Izuku found himself wondering if he could make the rest of the climb. If he couldn't, could he at least survive the fall?

"Come on Izuku," an encourraging yet terrified whisper said from behind him during a lull between thunderclaps. "We have to reach the top."

That voice reminded Izuku that he was not just climbing for himself. Katsuki was not just weight on his back, he was a friend who defenitley would not survive the seventeen story fall. 68 meters was not a small distance and neither boy had climbing gear. They were just above the base cloud layer, but above it was clear that the dome ceiling had more. The wind was useful in pressing the dragonoid to the steel and concrete surface but that would only last so long. He could not afford a break, nor a fall. The fear for his friend spurred Izuku on, giving him the energy to climb the last 12 meters to the top of the giant skyscraper.

Izuku was breathless when his first fet of claws reached the spire of the building. The climb had taken more energy than he had thought. As Izuku pulled the rest of his body up to the narrow area he felt discouraged. The room of the training arena was a mere 10 meters above them at this point with no other buildings this tall, which meant that the storms were even more wild. With no other buildings to block the savage winds both boys were pelted with freezing rain and wind that threatened to send them to their deaths. Izuku was clinging onto the spire and its metal base to prevent the howling winds from just tossing the both of them off of the roof but that would only last so long. He sould feel the metal beneath him straining at the extra weight it had to deal with.

"Bakugo," Izuku panted as he readjusted his arms to cling tighter to the small base. "Do you see them?"

"Hold on," Katsuki replied as his weight shifted further back towards the shoulders of his second arms. "I have to get my binoculars out of my pocket."

A loud rumble of thunder sounded closer as the blonde moved on his back to look. Izuku was grateful for the lenses in the mask. They prevented the stinging rain from blinding him and with them he could see the approaching black cloud. It seemed that whomever had programmed the test had upgraded the difficulty if the spawning mass was anything to go by.

"Hurry up," Izuku grunted as he laid as low to the platform as possible. "Storm is about to get worse."

It was another few tense moments as Izuku constantly fought for a good grip on the buildings top. He knew that Bakugo needed time, but as the cloud approached so did the ever vicious winds. They were picking up speed, and even with his low profile he worried that the winds would soon beat his fading strength.

"I got them," Katsuki cried over the storms. "Two building over, the small industrial complex! Third floor, no sign of a villian but I see the hostages!"

"This would normally be the time we radio the situation in and let better equipped heroes handle it," Izuku replied as he felt his grip slipping. "But with no others we have to go! Bakugo, hold on tight and don't look down!"

While Katsuki had been searching for the hostages Izuku had been testing the winds. He was aware that he was not the most aerodynamic of the incoming hero class, but if he was right a very strong wind would blow in the next few seconds. He was not sure this would work but there were not many options. His grip on the metal was already slipping past his ability to hold on which left only one option. As the howling rapidly approached Izuku leapt for the next building.

* * *

"The wind seems to have finally gotten to the boys," the owl haeaded announcer hooted fearfully as the footage played across the television screen. "I hope they have a plan!"

Mitzuki came back into the room just in time to hear the announcers cry. Whipping her head towards the screen, the mother could not repress a gasp as she watched her two sons leap off the top of a tall building into the cloud layer below.

"Katuski, Izuku," she cried fearfully as the camera zoomed in on the two terrified boys.

"Don't worry honey there are teachers in the test areas," Masaru rasped as he tried to reassure his terried wife. "They won't let them die."

Or, that was what he hoped. He, like all professional heroes, had heard the horror stories of students who had not taken a test seriously. There were injuries of varying severity every year. In his class, there had even been a death but that had been said to be a suicide attempt. Masaru had never been sure as he did not know the lady but it was true that the test was dangerous. Even as he continued to reassure his wife Masaru felt panic. He hoped the teachers knew what they were doing.

* * *

Back in the control room Dabi felt a twinge of fear for his students as the camera showed them plummeting from the top of the skyscraper. He had studied the files of both students in the summer before class and knew that neither had a flight or glide aspect of their quirk. His file had gone as far to say that nether knew quite how their quirks worked yet as they were recently received. Whatever their plan was, it was a stupid one. Falling as they were both boys were risking their lives for an unknown outcome even if it looked to have some control to it.

"Tobita," Dabi said tersely into the headset he was wearing. "Give them a chance. If they cannot stop themselves by 10 meters intervene. Manami, be ready to support. Atsuhiro, hold position. Tobita will bounce them to you."

As he cut off communications Dabi could feel the tense atmosphere. It seemed that he was not the only teacher worried at the borderline suicidal stunt that the two had just attempted. He had to trust the boys knew what they were doing. If not, actually either way he was going to have a talk with them after the exersize.

* * *

The fall was not going as well as Izuku had hoped. He had been relying on the wind for the extra propulsion, but the gust had been weaker than expected when he had jumped. As if to further compound the problem, the unpredicatble wind sheers within the buildings had sent the boys from a controlled fall into a free dive. Through the quickly misting lenses of his goggles Izuku could see the ledge of the roof he had been aiming for coming up quickly. Unfortunatley, the closer he got the smaller the landing zone seemed to be. Angling his claws to grip onto the small perch, Izuku slammed into the concrete with 126,800kg of force.

The ledge held up as the dragonoid and rider slammed into it, just barely. As Izuku dug his claws into the building next to him and the edge of the ledge the concrete shuttered. As a few chunks of the precarious ledge fell the last 37 meters to the road below Izuku let out a sigh. He had desperatley hoped this plan would work and it had been quite risky. There was no guarentee of anyone coming to save them had he failed.

"Katsuki," Izuku gasped as he flattened himself to the roof and let his heart slow from its frantic pace. "Your turn. I cannot make the jump to the next building."

"A-all right," said a meek voice from his back. "Can I use your anklet?"

"Go ahead," Izuku replied tiredly as he settled his weight more firmly onto the roof. "I am going to rest."

With permission granted Katsuki slid from Izukus back onto trembling legs. He loathed heights and yet his friend had thrown both of them from the tallest building on a gamble! They had landed safely, but just barely. The ledge that they had scooted off of was missing sizeable chunks of concrete and Izuku had still left him thirty-seven meters in the air! Taking a moment to calm himself Katsuki pulled a pair of binoculars from his jacket pocket. With their aid he could see the hostages twenty-five meters below their current position. Unfortunatley, he could not see much more than a few vauge forms as the rain was picking up speed.

"Izuku," Katsuki whispered as he activated his comn earpiece for the first time. "They are across a twenty meter gap. I am going to use your chains and try to make a pulley system."

There was an affirmatinve, but exhausted reply. Katsuki did not need any more than that though. He just hoped that he could hold up his own end of the plan. The morning after going to his friend's rescue he had noticed the broken television. A quick investigation showed a metal hinge pin had gone through it, and with confirmation from his mother Katsuki had begun to believe that he had caused it. During the cleanup of the beach though, he had been unable to recreate the projectile. Passing this exercise depended on his ability to recreate a one time incident.

Putting the binoculars back into the pocket, Katsuki removed a large arrow tipped railroad spike from the same pocket. He had been unsure if it would be useful but he had requested the item with his hero costume anyways. Now, there was a perfect time to use it but he was not sure how.

'Remember," the blonde muttered to himself as he put several loops of the chain on the end of the spike and connected the other length with a carabiener. "What did you feel then?"

As he attached the end of the second length to the roof with an exploding piton Katsuki remebered. He had felt fear, anger and terror. He had felt concern for his friend who he had believed to be dying. He had felt rage for the one whom had hurt the only person he consiered a brother. As Katsuki let his mind sink into those feelings again, he closed his eyes and pointed the spike at the ledge above the third floor.

With his eyes closed Katsuki did not see his quirk activate. He did however feel it. With a rush of power mimicing a strong adrenaline boost the spike shot from his hand, dragging the chain behind it. Snapping his eyes open Katsuki dropped the chain with a cry. He had held too tightly to the spike, and when it rushed from his hand dragging the chain it had taken a bit of flesh. Cradling the injured hand Katsuki watched with joy as the spike embedded into and past the ledge with an explosion of force.

Letting out a short crow of joy, he reactivated the comn. "Izuku," he babbled excitedly. "I did it! It worked! I got it did you see?"

"Yes I did Mr. Bakugo," said a voice that was clearly not Izuku. "Very impressive hero. Now, turn around slowly and no funny tricks."

With a feeling of dread, Katsuki raised his arms and slowly turned around. He had been so obsessed with his own plan that he had forgotten about his incapacitated partner! He had also completley forgotten about the villian, whom it seemed had sensed weakness and attacked. When he finally faced the dark sihloutette his heart dropped even further. There was no mistaking the top hat and masked individual. It was Mr. Compress, a hero known across the world and the worst possible match for the boys.

"In this capsule I have your sidekick," Mr. Compress said jovially as he held a blue marble in his right hand. "Now what will you do little hero?"

Katsuki did not get a chance to answer before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Reaching for the wounded area, he felt his movements slow. It was as if the very air around him had turned to molasses. Glancing back at the Pro- Hero, a flash of lightning lit up the building they had jumped from. In the second from the top floor window as a black figure, with silver hair glistening against the dark surface even at this distance.

Even though his body was moving slow Katsuki thought quickly. He nor Izuku could afford to lose. This was their assesment exam! Whether or not he saw the other boy as a friend or felt betrayed was no longer of importance. They needed to pass, their careers could not end here. Even as his body began to fall forwards Katsuki felt a much greater drain than earlier as the building around him began to tremble.

* * *

"And that concludes the footage of the first Assessment exam," the female announcer said cheerfully as their small box to the left of the fight grew to encompass the screen once more. "Both Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki had a rough match-up in this exam with the teacher pairing. Mr. Compress and Chronostasis are difficult opponents for any seasoned villain. They lasted twenty-seven minutes and forty five seconds, an impressive score for first years."

"It seemed that neither boys knew that they were set up to fail," the owl hooted in agreement. "No student is supposed to pass their test. It is not an exam based on raw power, but willingness to work together and throw aside personal glory in an attempt to protect others. It is also a time trial, to see how long two students can evade capture by villains. Unfortunatley we do not have part two of the exam but we will share the results once the students go through the interrogations."

"It seemed that both boys passed that with flying colors," the woman quickly replied. "For now at least. Next up is where most classes lose over half of their applicants. The students will be put through a mock interrogation, under supervision, to see if they have the will to be heroes. I believe this team will pass though. That is only to be expeected from the son of Bakugo Masaru, the Oxidizing Hero. We will have his interview in a bit but for now, another word from our sponsors."

As the commercial went to commercials for the third time Mitzuki felt her heart rate slow. The footage had been difficult to watch. At one point she was convinced both of her children were about to die. Well, her son and his best friend who had been abandoned… Speaking of that.

"Masaru," Mitzuki said suddenly as a nurse entered the room and began to rearrange devices and chairs. "What do you think about adopting Izuku?"

That had come out of nowhere for the man whom had been focused on keeping the pain off of his face. "What was that honey," Masaru said in a scratchy voice. "Adopt Izuku?"

"I told you about Inko," Mitzuki said calmly as she grasped her husbands unresponsive hand in anticipation of the soon to arrive media. "He needs a mother and a father. The boys have been friends for years and I have already given him a bedroom. What do you think of making his housing permanent?"

"Whatever you say," Masaru whispered as he turned his head to meet his wife's gaze. "If that is what you want."

As Mitzuki began to babble excitedly about how she knew a lawyer who could help the former professional hero tried to keep the smile on his face. There was so much he wanted to tell his wife and son about the other boys father, but this was not the time. He had already put the discussion off too long and it seemed that his grudging acceptance of the friendship had not been noticed. Then again, maybe it was best to keep HIS son near. After all, keep your friends close and enemies closer. With that thought Masaru felt a real smile grace his face. Maybe, just maybe, he could change the boy. As a knock at the door signalled the media teams arrival his wife fell silent. It was showtime, any further discussion could happen later.


	10. 10 - End of Part 1

**AN:** _As promised this story was not abandoned. I had so many way I could take this story and could not figure out where I wanted this to go. I am so sorry for the long wait and for that I plan to try to return to semi-regular uploads. No promises on that though I will do my best. I will finish this story. __**A big thanks to all of the readers who stayed with this story even with my hiatus!**__ Now for bad news, my beta has gotten a second job and can no longer beta. I will be doing the best I can to keep up with punctuation. Anyways, onto the long awaited tenth chapter of Pass On Heroes._

_**Chapter 10**_

"Not all heroes are on time," Dabi said as he looked over his smaller class. While all had passed the difficult entrance exams, few had passed the second part. It was where they normally lost the most students, however unlike failing the first part they were allowed to be placed into difference classes. Twice had been disappointed but understood. Asui, Hagakure, Kodai and Rin had not had the personality needed. They had been too gentle. Shoji had also failed, but through different circumstances. Though they had failed, none of the students had been expelled. Through the testers recommendation they had been moved to the General Education classes where their talents and personalities would be cultivated for suitable jobs.

Asui had held out the longest but upon threat of pain to her newfound friends she had broke. She had given the "villain" all the information she had on her quirk and the school while sobbing. When the interrogator had announced her failure and left the room she had cried even harder. Hagakure was the easiest to break. When a villain had come in claiming to see her and proved it with a grab to the arm she had fallen unconscious in embarrassment. The other two had just given up, acknowledging that their personalities were not suited for hero work. Shoji had refused to test. Instead, he had asked to be placed into business and stated his desire to go into the private investigations field. He had said his quirk would be best used there.

"More often than not you will arrive too late to save anyone," he continued. "The villains of todays society are the most terrifying to exist in recent memory."

"They can and will kill you," Twice said in a moment of clarity. "Most of you will not make it past the third month after graduation."

"...we have all lost someone close," Dabi said after a few moments to let the information sink in. "Some were kidnapped. Others murdered. I have watched many students come in prepared to be heroes in the last three years. More often than not I am called in after their first internship to recognize the body. Now I ask once more. Are you children sure of your path? This is your last chance to quit and move classes before expulsion and imprisonment becomes the only option."

Not one of the remaining students raised their hands to give up. As Twice and Dabi let their gazes cross the room they both felt pride and sadness. There were looks of determination on each of the remaining but both teachers knew the truth. Few would make it past their internships and even fewer would graduate. Giving the students a few extra minutes to think on their decisions, Twice turned back towards the board and wrote out the new seating assignments.

_**Row 1 **__Hitoshi Shinso (Brainwash) – Monomoa Neito (Copy) – Kaminari Denki (Plasma) – Tenya Iida (Engine)_

_**Row 2**__ Bakugo Katsuki (Metallic Crush) – Tomura Shigaraki (Decay) – Tokage Setsuna (Lizard Tail Splitter) – Shoda Ninrengeki (Twin Impact) _

_**Row 3: **__Yanagi Reiko (Poltergeist )- Kuroiro Shihai (Black) – Jiro Kyoka (Earphone Jack) – Toga Himiko (Transform)_

**Row 5: **_Izuku Midoriya (Basilisk)_

"If there are no others having second thoughts then we will begin our classes," Twice said once he turned back around. "Your schedules are on your laptops. At noon-"

With the lessons going back to the ordinary Bakugo tuned the teachers out. Though he would not admit it to anyone he was glad to see Shoji gone. Izuku would go back to being his friend only, and now he wouldn't have to share. Drawing the side shades on his desk Bakugo kept the front open as he woke the laptop. As his teacher had said the schedule was the first thing to pop up. Leaving that open, he began to check out all of the other features. There was internet, a typing program and what looked to be a group chat program with potential for one-on-one chat. Clicking on that program he was glad to see that he was indeed correct. Selecting Izuku's name, Bakugo clicked on 'private chat' and began to type.

_Hey Izu check this out. We can talk_ _– 0915_

_Oh nice! Hey Katsu, are you mad at me? What did I do wrong? – 0916_

_Why what's up? – 0917_

For a few moments the messaging app showed a typing icon. It would come and go, showing that his friend was indeed typing but not sending. Lowering the partition Bakugo looked towards the back of the class and was disappointed to see his friend had closed the laptop lid. From here it looked as if the other boy was confused but he could not be sure.

"Now, you have the afternoon to think of hero names," Dabi called out as fire once again burst around the room. "I know some of you are ecstatic about getting your own laptops but they are not to leave this building. Each of you have a laptop in your rooms you can use after hours."

"Report back to class at 7pm." "Or sleep in," Twice said excitedly. "Either way you have three hours to yourselves. Cafeteria will be open and-"

"Class dismissed," Dabi said suddenly as he recalled his flames. "I would suggest going and organizing your rooms."

There was a mass exodus upon his declaration of class being dismissed. Iida was, unsurprisingly, in the lead. He seemed to have either a great hatred or fear of Twice and did not seem to want to be in the same room as the Pro-Hero. Carefully shutting the lid to his computer Bakugo let the others rush forward. He knew Izuku, who was still not completely used to his quirk, would not want to rush forward and risk hurting classmates.

"Hey Katsuki," an excited voice called from the throng. "Want to meet for lunch?!"

Unable to see who was calling Katsuki felt his shyness return. Pulling the hoodie up he refused to answer and waited for his friend. It was not a long wait, with most of the class in a rush to get out of the room. When the last student had left Bakugo lifted his head and noticed that Izuku had not moved from his desk. He was typing furiously, concentration visible on his draconian features. His friend would not leave when he got into one of his moods so Bakugo made his way to the back of the room.

"Hey Izu," Bakugo whispered as shame began to fill him for his earlier actions. "Do you want to check out the rooms with me?"

"Sorry I can't," Izuku answered without looking up. "I need to research and find a good name."

"Well then, do you want me to wait," Bakugo whispered as he felt his stomach drop. Izuku couldn't still be mad at him. Could he? "I can go to the cafeteria and get-"

"No don't wait," Izuku replied without looking up still. "I am going to be busy awhile. Why don't you go hang out with Shigaraki? If there is time I may join you."

That statement confirmed his fears. Izuku was still mad about earlier, maybe enough to want to no longer have him as a friend. Plastering a fake smile on his face, Bakugo nodded and left the room. Too engrossed in his work Izuku did not see the tears welling up in his friends eyes.

* * *

Izuku, though smart, was not the most observant when he got focused. He was not aware of how badly his statements had hurt his friend. He knew he could just catch up later, and so instead had focused on the other private message he had received. It was from a guidance councilor named Doreiku explaining that he had a meeting scheduled for after his class in the Vice Principals office. It was apparently standard for those in the hero class with mutation quirks and required for those with new quirks.

Since he had received the message he had been looking for a hero named Doreiku but had found no records. He was not even in the underground hero network, which meant this was some sort of codename used. Clueless to the fact that the rest of his class left Izuku focused entirely on the laptop. He did not hear someone else walking up towards him and did not notice until a blast of fire crossed in front of his eyes.

"Oy, brat! When you are called for a meeting you will make an appearance," a deep voice roared. "If you pull this again I will make you run laps until you fall!"

Yelping in surprise, Izuku toppled out of his chair and into a semi-ready stance. Like his classmates, Izuku had not changed out of his hero costume. According to the false interrogators everyone had been told that they needed to remain in costume whenever they were at school from now on. They had, however, been told that their closets now contained multiple sets that would be cared for properly if they dropped the laundry at the proper areas.

"I am sorry sir," Izuku said as he righted his chair. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was so focused on trying to find out who you-"

Izuku stopped mid-sentence once he had finally glanced at the teacher. Though his scales had dulled a bit since the photo he had seen was taken Izuku could not help but recognize the man. This was not just a guidance councilor, but his father!

"Sit down and shut up," the large dragon had said angrily as a bit of his infamous black flame began to flare around his maw. "We have a lot to talk about."

Numbly nodding, Izuku quickly took his seat and stared at the man who had ran out on him and his mother when he had been just a baby. He looked so much like the photo he had snuck a few glances at when his mother was not looking. The dark purple scales that bordered on black, the slitted red eyes, the leathery wings and the large stature. There was no doubt in his mind exactly whom this person was.

"Look I get that I do not get to walk back into your life," Doreiku explained as he stared at his son. "That is not my intention. Here at school we are going to stay professional or I will push for your expulsion. Are we clear?"

There were so many things Izuku wanted to say to the man. He had planned for this day most of his life, but now that it was actually here he could do none of the things he had promised. He had promised to make the man pay for what he did to his mother. He had promised to give the bastard a piece of his mind. But now, with said man sitting in front of him on a metal folding chair, he found himself unable to do anything but stare.

"Now that I have your attention," Doreiku said as he pulled out a custom set of spectacles. "Lets get down to business. Mutants here will have a difficult time..."

Unknown to either father or son, All-for-One watched via his quirk. He had known that the large dragon would not keep his paternity secret. That was why he had stationed two security outside of the room. It could have easily turned violent, with both able to do severe damage to the other and the school. Content that no violence would occur, he used his telepathy quirk and let the security know they were free to go.

"Now how will you handle things young Izuku," All-for-One muttered as he stared outside of the window. "Will you fly high like he once did? Or will you fall into darkness."

* * *

Staring at the small phone screen in his hospital room, the Oxidizing Hero smiled. Things had gone perfectly. His wife had left only moments before, promising to come back tomorrow. The screen showed his son and Izuku during the exams, with enhanced audio unavailable to others. The only reason he had access were the bugs that he had planted on his son and wife during their last visit.

"Fine," Bakugo snapped. "If you want to hang with your new best friend so much go ask to switch partners. I would rather do this alone than with someone who cares more about personal problems than a hostage!"

Grinning, Masaru stretched out his arm and hit the dial tone on the phone. His son was doubting the friendship. There was no better time than now to enact the plan. With the dexterity that he had been famed for, the hero quickly typed in the phone number he had memorized before his hospitalization. It rang only three times before it was picked up by a very familiar voice.

"Done playing injured Masaru," All Might grumbled into the line. "I take it my medications worked?"

"They worked long ago," Masaru joked as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and disabled the hologram. "I just needed to wait for the right time. I am ready, and so is Bakugo."

"Good," All Might said as there was a sound of rustling papers. "Aizawa, Kayama and I will attack the hospital in about ten minutes. Can you be dressed by then?"

"I will be dressed and ready," Masaru said as he reached for his old hero costume. "Let's get this thing done."

As the phone line disconnected Masaru dissolved the phone. It had done its job in disabling the security cameras. As far as hospital staff knew, he was still lying in bed. A crippled hero who deserved respect. As he once again slipped into his outfit Masaru's smile grew from joyful to insane. He knew where the damned dragon was now. Him and his pathetic offspring. It was time to finish what he started all those years ago.

As screams began to echo from the hallway, the former hero began to laugh. Oh how he had missed the sound of terror. Hero work had nothing on the death and destruction and terrified shrieks of villainy! That was how Shota Aizawa and Nemuri Kayama found him eight minutes later. Still laughing in an insane manner as the bed and machines began to burn with an all too familiar black fire.

* * *

Unknowing of the chaos occurring a few miles away Mitsuki laid on her bed sobbing. The note she had received lay crumpled a few feet away, its letters stark against the crisp white sheet.

_Your husband made a full recovery months ago_ the letter read. _He is a villain._

_..._

**_End Part_****_ 1_**

_Part 2 of Pass On Heroes will upload next month with a large 2 chapter premier. I hope y'all are as excited as I am!_


	11. Authors Note on Part 1

Hello folks its raikouplush here!

I am both nervous and relieved that Part 1 is over. It was a roller coaster for me, trying to figure out where the characters wanted to go. Trying to wrap up the little plot hooks I did not mean to place but did not have the heart to delete was a fun time as well. I started writing during a rough time during my life and though there were only a few comments, knowing that someone was reading this story gave me a reason to wake up and write in the mornings.

As you probably figured, I took a hiatus due to a deterioration in my condition. I am glad to say that, for now, myself and my doctors have a better handle on things. A this point I am just writing as much as possible and posting when I can but my goal is to have updates every 2 weeks. I am not giving this story up. I owe that to you, my readers. As for this authors note I plan to give you a little sneak peek into Part 2. I am taking a month to write the first few chapters as I do not want to rush things and put out a sub-par storyline.

This is going to be Part 2 of Year 1. I am for sure going to finish Year 1 and as long as my condition does not worsen again, there should be a sequel. Who knows where the story is going to go though?. Sometimes I feel like the characters write themselves. Anyways, that sneak peek I promised you. It's not much of one, but here it is.

* * *

There is no USJ incident and Training Camp is going to be very different. The Pussycats will not be involved, at least as camp counselors. Internships will bring Endeavor back and I hope to work Hawks and Gang Orca in as well. All Might will make his grand appearance. There will be only a few more OCs though I am trying to keep them to unimportant (or at least non-recurring) roles in the future. I want to keep the canon characters as the focus. Sadly there are not many villains to turn hero and play with in canon. If you have not seen your favorite Class A or B student, it is likely that they are a villain (with a very small chance I forgot them or in some cases found no point for them right now). Part 2 is going to be **noticeably** darker and I am going to do my best to not hit the M rating. If I do, it will be for violence. I am already toeing the line a bit. There will be no sex in this story, sorry folks. Part 2 will have 10 -12 chapters and if I have to go over that I will make a Part 3.

Many things are occurring in Part 2 that should take everyone on a roller coaster of emotions. The situation with Mitsuki is far from over and the truth between Masaru and Doreiku shall be revealed. Will Izuku and Katsuki stay friends? Will they both be heroes or is the duo doomed to separate? Will the past repeat itself with their children or will Izuku and Katsuki choose their own paths? Where does All-for-One fit into all of this?

* * *

Now for my question to you, the readers. Is there a villain that I missed that you would like to see as a hero? Or a hero that you want to stay that way? I cannot grant everyone's wishes but I would like to hear what you have to say and will do my best to work it into the story. I am trying to prevent anymore OCs from entering, however there is little literature on Izuku's father and as such something had to be made. My apologies for that.

Thank you once again for staying with me as I write this adventure, my readers. Know that I appreciate every one of you and every read is a boost to my confidence.

Thank you for your support my dear readers and I will see you all for Part 2 in October!


	12. Interlude -Chapter 1-

_**AN:**__ Surprise guys! I decided to write a short 2 chapter Interlude to tide y'all over the rest of September while I work on Part 2 of Pass On Heroes. This was originally supposed to be the first chapter of the beginning of Part 2 but it did not fit right as I needed one more time skip. I have both parts finished but will upload them a few weeks apart. I decided to instead start Part 2 with the Sports Festival. It will be nothing like the manga/anime and I hope everyone is ready for the twists this roller coaster is about to take. Without further ado, here is the Interlude for the time skip!_

_**TOXIIIM: **__Thank you for the suggestion of Present Mic, Snipe and Ectoplasm as heroes. Trust me when I say they will make frequent appearances in the upcoming Part 2._

* * *

Interlude -Chapter 1-

"_You look just like that filthy murderer," Katsuki screamed as he began to wail on his former best friend. "We took you in, we gave you a home you traitor! This is how you repay us?!"_

Izuku remembered the day clearly. He had been planning to patch things up with Katsuki, going as far as to arrange a video game championship on campus. He had bought his friend's favourite spicy ramen and had used the last of the money in his piggybank to make sure that the delivery boy would come to UA campus. It had been a costly purchase. The amount spent for the delivery runner and pre-order would have been enough to buy a new pair of custom shoes. In Izuku's eyes the money was well spent if it made his friend happy again.

It was not meant as an apology, though Izuku would not deny that it had been on his mind. When the news had broke that the Oxidizing Hero had been killed in his hospital bed by black flames he had given Katsuki room. He had figured that the teen would not want to see anyone that looked even close to the purple dragon that had been dragged off campus in chains. The kicker that caused the gesture of friendship had been the situation that occurred that mother. Though he was not privy to the details, the entirety of 1-A had been aware it was something horrible when Katsuki had walked in and bawled at his desk.

"_I see why your mother ran," Katsuki screamed as he punched Izuku again with his steel plated gloves. "You monster. You took everything from me!"_

_The boy was irate, and Izuku was not fighting back. This only seemed to upset the blonde further. In his mind, Izuku not fighting back was superiority rather than submission. The cries of pain were hiding laughs of joy. Consumed by his anger, Katsuki delved into his rage and activated his quirk. The chains that went through the leather collar and hung from the item began to constrict, causing Izuku to gasp for breath. That seemed to be the trigger that the nearby teachers were waiting for. With the strength that he was famed for Muscular pushed past the ring of students and pulled the Katsuki off of Izuku. He did not take any chances with the irate boy, slamming Katsuki's head into a wall and knocking the teen out cold. _

_As Katsuki slipped into unconsciousness the chains around Izuku's neck released. The mirror scaled boy reacted by using his four arms to rip off the offending item. Though the dragonoid teen was gasping for breath he received no aide from the gathered students. In fact, the stares of hatred that his classmates and other students wore only intensified. As if obeying an unsaid command, the forty students attacked the downed boy._

_What had started as a two person brawl was now a mugging. Moving quickly, the teachers did their best to defuse the growing riot. It was clear this had not been planned for yet their training was on full display. There were no mercies taken as the staff charged. Chronostasis was firing dual pistols from the upper ledge of a large window, slowing whom he could. Twice seemed to be coordinating with him, wading through the rioting teens and slapping quirk cancelling cuffs on those Chronostasis shot. Mimic, the homeroom teacher of the business course, had used his quirk and turned into a 6 foot riot blockade in the hallway. This achieved quite a bit by preventing other students from joining as well as those in the halls from running. No to be outdone, the English teacher Gentle Criminal had stepped in to use his quirk with support from the Arts teacher. Those students that had somehow gotten passed the other teachers had encountered a blockade of air that bounced them back into the growing mosh pit. What had started as a bunch of teens gaining up on one of their own had turned into a giant fist and quirk fight as students aired their grievances with violence against one another. Even Dabi had been forced to step in, his Cremation quirk active over the Business teacher. This prevented the students who had aerial quirks from entering or leaving. _

_The blockade, fire and air barrier was successfully preventing the students from attacking or running while grouping them into an ever smaller area. Though the students were corralled there were still only two teachers in the actual brawl. It looked that the staff would lose before black vines burst from the ground. With great speed they interwove amongst each other trapping the brawling students but leaving Muscular and Twice untouched. As the teachers finally began to gain the upper hand Dabi let his fire dissipate. With an hand extended, he helped Izuku to his feet, and then motioned for the scaled boy to follow. _

"_Look Izuku I know this is hard," Dabi said with an unusual gentleness to his voice once they reached the office and the door shut. "We thought that the pranks would stay pranks. A way to relieve the tension and calm the class. I am sorry it went so far beyond that. Sit, and the medic will be here in a few minutes."_

_Izuku tried to keep his sobs down to a sniffle as he stared at the floor. His throat still burned a bit from where the chains had been cutting in before Muscular had stepped in. As he subconsciously rubbed at the sore spot he realized that this had been true intent. Katsuki had wanted to harm him. Though he could understand why it still hurt. It was like the ramen he had bought did not matter. He had been motioned to sit, but found no desire. The chair across the desk from Dabi had been built for bipedal humans, not mutants like him. With exhaustion and pain coursing through his muscles Izuku fell to the floor and curled up. _

_The first prank had been harsh but harmless. A hair removal chemical in his shampoo was a classic and cruel but not unheard of. Izuku had thought nothing of it as he had been considering removing his hair anyways. It looked ridiculous on his new form and so he had laughed it off. The next few pranks were also moderate in the scheme of things. A few trips in the lunch line over the last few weeks. A shove here and there. People stealing his desserts or him getting shouldered into his locker in the dressing room_

_The last one before the fight had been way out of line but explained off as a training accident. Accidents do happen in spars and a severe injury here and there were not unheard of. His horns, the ones that curved gracefully and that he had been so proud of, were disintegrated. Izuku should have seen it coming but he had been under the mistaken impression that Shigaraki had liked him. Once the pain reached through the slowly dying neurons Izuku had realized that the other teen had only been nice to him due to Katsuki. As Izuku had fallen back screaming in pain Shigaraki had called for help. His manic grin had been hidden behind his facemask but Izuku could see the gleam in the teens eyes._

_Dabi and Twice had been in charge of spars that day and arrived quickly. The bleeding from Izuku's skull where the horns had been was quite bad. The blood loss had caused the teen to begin to slip into a semi conscious state and left him unable to answer the staffs questions as to what happened. With no time to wait for the nurse to arrive his homeroom teacher had pinned Izuku while the other called upon his quirk. Dabi had, with great precision, seared the bleeding wounds shut and not damaged any other skin while listening to Shigaraki explain the accident in great detail. Though he had been taken to the school nurse quickly it had not been enough. Upon Izuku's awakening she had told him that they would never regrow. There was too much damage to the flesh from the burning technique that had saved his life._

_There had been a few snide remarks since then though none attacked him. According to the teachers, there had been an assembly called where a third year had his quirk taken for supposedly controlling Shigaraki to attack Izuku. Though it had not been said outright it had been made clear that the teen was not to be touched. Though this had the bonus of preventing the random violence it caused another problem. With no way to express their hatred of his father, the students now resorted to name calling and rumours. _

_Wither it was in the lunch line, hallway or via email students called him freak while other students called him the second coming of Backdraft. Others avoided him completely, fear visible ay time they caught a glimpse of him in the halls. Izuku could not blame them. He did look a lot like his father, save for no wings and being a different colour. When the news had broke that the former hero had sacked Dagobah Private Hospital and burnt it to the ground he had been as shocked as everyone else. That had not made a difference to the student body, who seemed to be under the impression that he had been in on the planning of the attack._

"_Look," Dabi said after a few moments of silence broke only by an occasional sob. "All-for-One still thinks that you and Katsuki have potential to be a great team. But for you to ever become co-workers you need to go away for awhile and let the animosity settle. You look too much like your father and his just died. He had another tragedy, but I am not at liberty to tell you about that one right now. Even though you are trying the submissive path it is clearly not enough. Walking around with your head bowed has only been showing students that you are weak. If there is ever a chance for both of you to become heroes you need to leave. We have moved your internships up a few months and found someone willing to take you. He will be here in a half hour to pick you up. Listen to him as you would us. We will send you schoolwork through the agency."_

_In an act that was way out of character for the teacher, he had walked over and hugged the teen. "I am so sorry," he had whispered. "I have to go back to class but don't forget there are those who do not hate you. As the son of Endeavour I understand your pain. Email me if you need to talk."_

That was how Izuku ended up working with the Kurogiri Hero Agency. He had not expected such high profile heroes to be his internship, especially with the reveal of his father as Backdraft. The well dressed misty man had simply said "You are not your father" when he had warped in to take Izuku from Dabi's office.

The last few months at his prolonged internship had been interesting. Due to the recent rise in violence towards the dragonoid heroes and villains, every hero employed was busy. Kurogiri was often exhausted by lunch from having to warp his seven co-workers all across the country. Even through the exhaustion, the well dressed man always had the time to help his intern with schoolwork. In trade Izuku spent the time that he was not working on his classes cleaning the office. His second set of arms meant that he could do double the work of the others and at a greater speed.

This cleaning was also training to the scaled teen. Well, he took it as such. With a bit of ingenuity and some spare time he had turned the boring activity into dexterity and coordination practice. To improve his tail control he would tie dust brushes and mops to it and use it as a sort of floor sweeper. His arms, all four, were used for their own tasks. One would dust the high cabinets, two of the others clean the windows while the last followed behind the first to clean what it had missed.

"You have gotten a great deal of control in your new body Izuku," Kurogiri said as he sipped at a coffee. "Arizona tells me that the office has never been cleaner and that the damage to the walls has all been repaired."

"I am still sorry about that," Izuku blurted out as his tail twitched nervously. "I did not know that the spikes could do that."

"It is fine child," Kurogiri said as he waved a dismissive hand in the boys direction. "Control is not easily learned and I am quite proud that you found a way to train even without a pass to our gym."

"I was meaning to ask about that," Izuku muttered as he stared at the ground. "Can I please train with someone? I got an email this morning from Big Sister. She said that she talked to All-for-One and that he says I can participate in the Sports Festival and I need to catch up to my peers if I wish to do so."

Kurogiri did not immediately respond to the question, instead sipping at his coffee and still staring at the intern he had taken in out of pity. His original plans for Backdraft's son was to provide a safe harbour and nothing more. He had given the teen a small office that his assistants had turned into a very plain bedroom/bathroom and made sure he was fed. He double checked schoolwork in the evenings and that was where his responsibility ended. Well, that had been the plan until Magne stepped in one evening not long after the teens arrival.

Dressed in high heels, her typical triangle sunglasses and a long black dress she had kicked in his office door the second week of the internship where she had immediately demanded that Kurogiri treat "Little Brother Izu" as more than a glorified cleaning slave. Knowing his subordinates well hidden cruel nature Kurogiri had quickly agreed. He had no desire to get on the red heads bad side. Arizona had done that once, and when he had refused to apologise Magne had 'accidentally' maimed the man during training. The damage had been so severe that it had forced his retirement to desk duty.

After that incident Kurogiri had allowed Magne to take care of the boy. She had done well, if he was to judge. Izuku had come to the agency as a nervous wreck. He had believed himself to be worthless and forever in the shadow of his father. Now, even with the tail twitching nervous tic, his confidence had improved in leaps and bounds. He was willing to ask for things now and speak out of turn. Making a mental note to give the female a raise the misty man schooled his expression into what many would assume to be a smile.

"Yes, you can train," Kurogiri said as he adjusted his tone from serious to joyful. "And I have two subordinates whom you can train with without injuring. I-"

Whatever Kurogiri was going to say was interrupted by a loud explosion of what had once been his office door. "For the last time I am a 'her' not an it," an enraged voice screamed. As the dust began to clear Izuku could see two men lying sprawled across the Persian rug as a very angry Magne stepped into the office. "Refer to me right or I will not hesitate to maim either of you!"

"Izuku, meet Yu Hojo and Kendo Rappa. You may call them Geode and Flurry. They, and one other whom will be arriving later, are your trainers for the sports festival."

The men waved weakly as their names were called, identifying themselves without rising. With the dust now a thin layer Izuku could clearly see each person. Geode was the bald one, his purple eyes wincing from what was clearly pain. His grey jumpsuit, black boots, gloves and fedora had a few rips, clearly courtesy of his big sister. They were not insignificant tears, which made Kurogiri groan quietly at the damage.

The other man was clearly larger than his friend, with height approaching Izuku's clear when he pushed himself to his feet. His long light gold hair and face was hidden behind a plague doctors mask revealing no expression. The rest of his hero costume consisted of a shredded pair of jeans and a large set of knuckle dusters. As Flurry helped his co-worker to his feet and ignored Magne's angry shrieking Izuku could not resist a smile. He recognized both of the men from the news as brawlers who specialized in close combat.

"Geode can help you learn to aim and throw your spikes," Kurogiri said with a sigh. "Flurry, well, he can take quite a few hits and teach you to take them as well."

"Hey boss," Flurry said with a deep voice laced with excitement. "I know we are supposed to wait for Warder but I am too excited. Can I get a quick brawl in, please?!"

"You know the rules," Magne said as she used a large magnet to slap Flurry back to the ground. "No fighting without Warder! Or do you want to topple the building again?"

"Sorry big sis," Flurry responded with a sad tone. "I just got excited. And earlier we were just playing. We didn't mean anything by it you know that. Dude is a term we use for just about everyone."

"Magne," Kurogiri interrupted. "Quit being so sensitive and try to be more understanding. Geode, Flurry, quit inciting fights and respect Magne's pronoun choice. Now if everyone will go to the basement I will direct Warder there."

Kurogiri's tone booked no room for disagreement. Though he seemed mild mannered there was an undercurrent of steel. That was enough for even Magne, whom nodded and quickly exited. With barely disguised glee, Flurry ran towards the pole that led towards the basement. Before today Izuku had been told to never use it. "We installed it just for him," Kurogiri explained as he motioned Izuku towards the elevator. "Flurry loves a good fight and rather than constantly repair the stairwell we decided on an overall less expensive means of reaching the training grounds."

With a smile of his own Izuku nodded his understanding. Though the internship had not been physically active up until this point that was about to change. When the two stepped into the large elevator Izuku found himself wishing that this would never end. For the first time in months he was actually happy.


	13. Interlude -Chapter 2-

Barely dodging another bullet, Katsuki muttered a curse. Those were not rubber alternatives, they were live ammunition. Though they were designed to not cripple a person they would still do some damage. Or so the students had been told at briefing. This training exercise had been organized by his homeroom teacher and for it professionals had been called in. He should have known something was up when the normally dual speaking twice was speaking calmly and clearly. What he had mistakenly believed to be another push to make him and his classmates better was instead quickly turning into training hell.

They had been told that this exercise was to prepare them for the new Sports Festival format. It had started out simple, retrieve the information from a source and get to the extraction zone safely. Only one student of the team had to pass, but bonus points would be added if both survived. The entirety of the USJ would be a playing field for the students. It would also be a free for all, with students able to do as they pleased to help or hinder each other.

"You may want to dodge this one Silver," an amplified male voice called from the mountain zone. "Target Locked."

Bolting into the building he had been exiting Katsuki tried to avoid the windows. He was quite familiar with the Pro-Hero who had been hunting him for the last thirty minutes. Snipe was a good opponent to Katsuki as the man was very long distance. He was so far out of Katsuki's range that the teen could not even sense the metal that the hero had on him. This prevented the teen from using his quirk and had turned the exercise from fair game into escape training.

Diving to the left under a window, Katsuki barely dodged another bullet. This was the safest corridor he had seen yet, with no visible windows. Praising his luck the teen took off down the hallway. It took only seconds for Katsuki to realize that he had backed himself into a dead end corridor. Cursing what he had praised only moments before the blonde looked for an escape.

His partner for the exercise, Shigaraki, had been taken out early on and left the metal manipulator to his own devices. Had he been here it would have been simple for the disintegrator to burn through the concrete and open an escape path. With few options left, Katsuki ripped the metal from his boots and shirt into a domed shield. Pulling his hooded and armoured cloak as tightly as he could around himself, Katsuki curled up and attempted to wait out the assault.

The shield formed quickly, and not a second too soon. Loud pings echoed from the spherical shape as a multitude of bullets slammed into the dome and were deflected. There was something Katsuki had not thought about though. This was the first time he had encountered live ammunition and their power was much greater than rubber.. As the bullets were deflected from the shield they bit into the wall and exploded with their weakened charge. Though weak enough to not permanently damage or cripple humans, they were shot at rapid enough speed to chip at and destroy the surrounding concrete. This caused heavy clouds of concrete dust which quickly filled the air behind the half dome shield.

"I think it is time to end this," another voice yelled out from somewhere near by. "YEAHHHHH!"

Cursing, Katsuki realized he had forgotten about the heroes partner. There was no time to change his tactic and the teen was about to pay for his slowness. The sound of the heroes voice was piercing, and meant to disable. In normal situations it would cause a disabling headache allowing the close to long range hero and his partner time to restrain the villain. It was heightened however by the teens choice in shielding. As the potent sound waves hit the metal dome it caused an intense reverberation. The sound of the quirk was only heightened further by the reverberations causing Katsuki to scream as well. What would have normally been just enough to disable was now loud enough to burst the teens eardrums.

The sudden and intense pain caused him to lose his concentration on the shield. Though it had been only a few second attack it had felt like hours. As the sound petered off Katsuki laid on the ground. He had no energy to move and could not focus. The ringing in his ears combined with the pain was blocking out all other stimulus. Had this been an actual fight his enemy would have killed the now sobbing boy. However, he was up against professional heroes. Though he did not know it, the moment he had started screaming the two guests had ceased their attacks and signalled the control box to bring a medic.

"Quirk Training is now concluded," a voice called over the USJ loudspeakers to the few students still in the arena. "Students, please return to your dormitories. If you are injured stay in place and medical aid will be rendered."

The few students still able to walk left the area quickly. They knew that the showers at the dorms would quickly fill and the hot water would vanish. Normally Katsuki was one of the first back, washing his hair that had grown long enough to put into a ponytail. Today was different though. The blond boy was lying on the concrete of the faux building sobbing. His black hood was still around his face, but the blood from his burst eardrums was a visibly growing puddle around it. As he lay in agony Katsuki reminded himself exactly why he trained so hard. He had someone he needed to kill, no matter who approved or disapproved. It was not a heroic thought but he did not care. That monster needed to die.

"Hey little listener," a quiet voice called through the ringing and hate filled thoughts. "Sorry about that. I did not anticipate the problems that your dome would cause. Are you hurt anywhere else? If so please give me some sort of sign... Hey can you hear me?"

"Please stop," Katsuki attempted to call out though his sobs. "I give up!"

Lying on the ground as he was, Katsuki's blonde hair and hood prevented him from seeing anyone approaching. Though normally greatly appreciated for their hide abilities the boy found himself wishing that he had tied back his hair. He knew someone was around as they had just spoken, but could not hear or see them. This caused his anxiety to rise and Katsuki felt the fear and shyness he had been working on conquering return. Closing his eyes, the teen tried desperately to focus on his breathing and stem the sobs of pain.

There was no warning before someone was gripping Katsuki's shoulders and dragging him across the dirt. It was a short distance and then the ground disappeared out from under him . Unwilling to open his eyes Katsuki focused on the feeling of warmth surrounding his now cradled body. There was the feeling of a large hand brushing across his face, turning his head, and then a sudden cold searing pain in his left ear. This pain was brutal enough to steal the teens breath and then vanished just as quickly. The process was repeated in the right ear and within seconds there was a loud pop as the ringing vanished. A rush of sound followed the momentary silence, causing the teen to curl up in the warmth in a vain attempt to reduce the sensory overload.

"Take it easy listener," the loud voice from earlier said very softly. "Those eardrops should work quickly but the sound returning is quite a trip. Are you any better yet?"

Opening his eyes Katsuki quickly realized that he was lying across a set of crossed legs. Turning his head from the chest it had been held against he was surprised. They had not been told whom the backup to Snipe had been. Pro-Hero Present Mic was the last person he expected, though the cockatoo hair he had gained a glimpse of earlier should have given it away. Embarrassed and still in pain, Katsuki closed his eyes once more and reacted as any scared child would. He buried his hands and face in the shirt of the adult holding him.

"Mic, why did you go so hard on the boy," another male said as he approached. "I thought we agreed to take things easy on the first years?"

"Says the man who used live ammunition Snipe," an ethereal and slightly voice responded. "I am worried about his lungs. When he dropped the barrier a large cloud of dust blew out. Mic has treated his ears but I would prefer a medic to double check."

"Understood," the now identified Snipe replied. "Mic, keep an eye on the boy. Snipe and I will direct the staff here."

As the two heroes walked off while continuing to argue Katsuki withdrew into himself. They could worry about him if they wanted, but he had no time for that nonsense. His own health did not matter. He needed to get stronger however possible so that he could avenge his parents. And, once that happened, finally atone for his worst crime. With nothing to do but wait, Katsuki let his mind drift back to earlier that morning.

* * *

"_How are you holding up," All-for-One asked the blonde teen sitting in front of him. "I am sorry about your mother. She was a wonderful woman. Its been a few months now and you still seem to be upset according to your teachers"_

_Unable to look his headmaster in the eye Katsuki stared at the tiled floor and let his silent tears fall. It was early morning, but the incidences of a few months ago were still fresh. He had thought, when he had arrived to the headmasters office, that he was going to get detention for crushing his closet in anger. Though he had been referred to the schools psychologist Katsuki had refused. It was rumour amongst the students that the councillor was a former interrogator who went by the name of Truth. He had not believed it at first until All-for-One had shown him the teacher roster and a familiar name popped up._

_Mr Nemoto had been police officer to interview Katsuki when the incidence with his former friend had occurred. Dressed in a business suit and wearing a full blank face mask, he had intimidated the teen as he asked uncomfortable questions about Izuku's past. He had also interviewed him when his father had died. Katsuki had mistakenly believed that the man was a cop, not a staff member._

"_He works for us but aids the police when thy need it," All-for-One said when he had been asked about that. " I am sorry to make this worse but we do need to talk about something else. Your friend, Izuku."_

"_He is nothing but filthy demon spawn," Katsuki had shouted, interrupting the headmaster. "He should have died instead of my dad!"_

"_I am sorry to tell you but he is gone," All-for-One said as he ignored Katsuki's outburst. "He was kidnapped from the bathrooms where he had gone to clean up after your brawl. I know that you were told he was on suspension but we believed we could bring him back before questions were asked."_

"_Wait, he was kidnapped," Katsuki said as he finally looked up at the headmaster. "I was just angry. I did not mean all of what I just said. Please, tell me this is a cruel joke! I can't lose him too! I need to apologize. Where is Izu? And why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_It is pretty clear why we did not tell you Mr Bakugo," All-for-One said with a quirk laced voice. "Myself and the rest of the staff were under the impression that you hated one another. Were we incorrect?"_

_As the ten broke down into full blown sobs All-for-One felt intense satisfaction. While he hated manipulating the boy's feelings the way he was it was necessary. He had given the specific set of quirks to both boys knowing that they would become a formidable team capable of taking on the worst of villains. He and the staff had planned for the two to have a fistfight and make up as most teens did but the situation had blown out of control. This left the headmaster with few options. If this was the only way to make sure that they would forgive each other and become friends again, then he would do whatever was necessary. Preserving the peace was more important than two children's feelings._

"_We believe he saw who killed your mother somewhere on campus and was trying to capture them," All-for One said as the lies flew smoothly from his mouth. "Your homeroom teacher had heard a breaking window but by the time he forced the barricaded door open Mr Midoriya was gone. We tried to track the villain but he was long gone with some kind of warping quirk. We have heroes looking for him everywhere and believed we would find him long before now. We are closer everyday so do not do anything rash. For now, you need to stay here and stay safe. I promise that when we find him you can help...Katsuki he did it for you. He just wanted his brother to be happy. Here is a note he left."_

_His secretary had forged the note with aid of her quirk, Forgery. As expected of the woman it was written flawlessly in the teens handwriting. There were even small stresses and tears in the paper from where Izuku's claws would have punctured had he been in a hurry. As the teen in front of him began to read the note All-for-One once again reminded himself this was necessary. He had to do this, even if it made him sick to his stomach._

_Moving from behind his desk, All-for-One gave Katsuki a comforting hug and let the boy sob into his expensive blazer. It seemed that the quirk had done its trick and made Katsuki regret his actions. When Izuku returned, his friend would be even more loyal than ever. Quickly sending a message via his telepathy, it took only a moment for Kurogiri to agree with the cruel plan._

_Kurogiri and his crew would train Izuku until his fighting was muscle memory, and then slip him a potent amnestic and drop his beaten body into the river. All-for-One was to make sure that heroes were patrolling the area as to find the boy before he drowned. Izuku would forget the last six months and with a careful application of a story quirk, the boy would believe whatever All-for-One told him. The headmaster just needed to ensure that he was the first to see the child so that the quirk would work to the best of its abilities._

_The plan was cruel and dangerous but there were few options left. He was running out of time and the rush called for desperate measures. Last prediction was 3 years before he attacked but All-for-One had his doubts. His rival was anything but predictable. That left only one thing left. To push the Heroics class the furthest any had ever been pushed before. To ready them to fight supervillains rather than the regular lawbreakers. A few students would most likely die during training but it was a necessary evil to strengthen the rest. "And then we can finally take down All Might and the other villains," All-for-One muttered too quietly for the bawling teen to hear. "Whatever it takes. Then, and only then, can we pass on the title of Heroes."_


	14. A New Life, Or Is It?

**AN: **_Hello Readers and Followers. I would like to start off this chapter with a thank you. When I first started I did not expect this story to grow the way it has. But we are now, 11 chapters in, sitting at 31 Favourites and 44 Follows. That means quite a bit to me and I just wanted to take a moment and recognize all of you who have shown support. The new cover image is my attempt at Part 2 Izuku. My uploads may be bi-weekly for a bit due to RL issues but I promise to try to get back onto a better schedule._

Chapter 11

_Kurogiri Hero Agency -6 months into internship-_

"He seems so happy," Magne said as she watched Izuku spar with Geode. "Its been almost a year now and he has changed so much."

Kurogiri nodded in agreement as he watched the teenager launch his compatriot into the air with a well placed tail sweep. The boy had grown quite significantly, now pushing two and a half meters in height and over 4 meters in length. The teen had gone through quite a few changes since joining the agency for the extended internship, most significantly the change in his scales. What had once been a brilliant mirror white were now a murky brown. Even with the change they had not lost their potent reflective properties. If even something as simple as a flashlight were to beam onto the teen his scales would reflect it back as if it had gone through a diamond. But only if he chose. That had been an accidental discovery, as had been the light storage abilities of the scales. For whatever reason the teen could not charge his scales with indoor fluorescent lights. It had to be sunlight or similar.

Even his hero costume had changed. Izuku had insisted on this one and with no reason to deny Kurogiri had accepted the expense. What had once been collars and chains was replaced with much more practical gear based around misdirection. His goggles had been updated to contacts that caused a whitening of his entire eye. Those who did not know the teen would assume he was blind. The contacts, instead of blinding the boy, were reflective filters for the light that would burst off of his scales. They also had built in scanners that connected to the National Hero Database and gave information on every hero or villain he came across. At first they had been quite disorienting, with green statistics scrolling in his left eye anytime Izuku looked at a hero or Orange for villains. Eventually he had gotten used to the technology and could focus past the constantly streaming data on Quirks, Livelihoods, Popularity, Criminal Records and other personal information.

The wrist based chains had been replaced with metal gauntlets for all six of his arms and legs. This provided protection against the ground when running as well as adding additional weight with physical attacks. He now wore a thick vest that zipped up the front rather than go shirtless. Within the vest was more metal plating, as well as a multitude of pockets. Each pocket contained a different item that could be replaced. From quirk suppression cuffs to pain medication and antibiotics, Izuku could be prepared for nearly any situation. The torn jeans were likewise replaced with thick armoured cargo pants that extended to cover the edges of his leg armour. The tail he left uncovered, with the brown murky scales and half meter long spikes visible. With Kurogiri's permission Izuku had undergone surgery to remove his back and newly grown back spikes, keeping only his head, upper neck and tail covered. Overall, the teen looked like a much different person than he had first arrived.

"Its going to be a shame to see him go," Magne said sadly as Izuku launched five tail spikes and pinned Geode to the wall. "I have grown quite fond of Mr. Midoriya."

"Magne you knew this was temporary," Kurogiri responded as the teen walked over and began to free the crystalline quirk user from the area wall. "You knew the day was coming soon. Or have you forgotten the Sports Festival?"

"It just came too soon," she said, walking out of the room and ignoring the comporting hand that had been on her shoulder. "No offense Kurogiri but I do not want to be here when you do what has to be done. I care too much to see him be hurt like that."

As the door to the observation room clicked shut, Kurogiri sighed. He did not want to be cruel to his intern but there was no other way. All-for-One had carefully laid the plans to make sure that Izuku would re-join his friend and that they would become the heroes the world would soon need. The headmaster of UA had warped in fifteen minutes ago and packed Izuku's room with a promise that his at the dorm would be decorated the same. Pushing his own feelings to the back of his brain, Kurogiri hit the red button on his wrist. It was half past noon, the time he had been instructed for the operation to begin.

* * *

_Overhaul Agency_

Following the tall monk that he had been assigned as a mentor, Katsuki kept his eyes open. He and his mentor, Warder, had been told that the area by the river was supposed to be the target of villain attacks. They had been woken up before done by Overhaul himself to be briefed on today's patrol. The head hero had given Katsuki permission to wear his hero costume for the first time since he had began internships nearly a month ago. According to the chief hero, it had been in his closet the whole time. Though Katsuki knew this to be false he knew better than to argue with the deconstructing and reconstructing hero.

"Silver," Warder said calmly. "Keep your eyes open. We are approaching the area."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Katsuki readied his quirk. His hero costume had not changed much at all since school. Though many of the 1-A students had said that their interning agency had altered their costumes Katsuki was glad his had not been touched. He only real change was a metal breastplate over a tank top. He had gotten the inspiration from a fellow classmate, Ingenium, who wore a full set of plate mail. It was bulkier than his chain shirt but also offered additional protection via the ballistic plates that had been installed. Katsuki would have done the same as Ingenium had he not been focused on being an underground hero. But in the dark of night polished medieval armour made you stick out.

"Wait," Katsuki said as he yanked at his mentor's orange robes. "Sir, I sense something."

"What is it young Silver," Warder asked as he gripped his ringed staff. "What are you sensing?"

Focusing on the sensation brushing across his quirk Katsuki closed his eyes. It was metallic in nature but not organic. There was no flowing sensation which ruled out plumbing and no tingle that accompanied electrical wires. This reminded him much more of an object, and if he was right it was moving at high speeds.

"Warder, block," Katsuki yelled as he called his quirk into action. "Villains!"

With a snap of his wrist, the copper bracelets that he wore bent and shifted into a large paper thin shield. Behind Katsuki, his mentor had begun to chant a mantra. Both individuals and the thin shield was rapidly covered in a faint silvery outline, signalling that a barrier had been raised. This was a technique that Overhaul had insisted on the teen learning the first week of internships. Now, it was about to be field tested. Unable to see past the shield Katsuki heard a thump followed by a wall of flames. None made it past the shield and barrier combination.

"Oh ho, look what we have here," an angry voice crooned as the flames died down. "Two little heroes out for a walk. What shall I ever do with them?"

Lowering his shield now that he knew his mentors barrier would protect them, Katsuki got his first glimpse of the villains and cursed. The large red head in front of them was encapsulated in fire. His form was barely visible through the searing flames that licked at the very edge of the barrier. If Katsuki was right, this was the number two villain, Endeavour. Next to him stood a teenager that looked to be Katsuki's age. Rather than being covered in a pillar of flame, the teen had gone for a simple cloak of hell flame that covered a blue shirt and jeans.

"I do not wish to fight a child," Katsuki heard his mentor respond. "Please send your son away so that we may battle without injury."

Civilians that had gathered on the bridge to watch quickly ran off in terror. Every person, quirked or not, knew of Endeavour. Though that was his official name in the books non heroes often called him Cremator. This was due to the pile of ashes that he would leave behind after every battle, carefully put into a jar so that the family of the dead could mourn.

"Are you scared Warder," Endeavour yelled back as civilians in the nearby park began to scream in terror as well. "Ah, the screams of the weak. Music to my ears... Shoto, why don't you play with the little boy while I obliterate this so-called hero? I do not want the media claiming that I needed a brats help to defeat the number 9. Warder, I promise not to lay a single ember on the child."

"As you wish father," the white and red haired teen replied monotonously. "Hero In Training, would you accompany me to the Frisbee fields so that we do not disturb my father and your mentor?"

Looking back at his mentor, Katsuki was shocked when he received a nod. His entire internship had been focused around team manoeuvres and now he was expected to fight on his own?! He was now supposed to throw the training out of the window and just abandon everything Overhaul and his agency had taught?

"Silver, please escort the child out of the area. I expect you will do your best to bring him home safely? Endeavour, though a villain is honourable. He will not attack you."

Without a word of complaint Katsuki walked out of the barrier and turned his back towards the battle. Though it went against all he had been taught he trusted his mentor. Warder was strong, and would not lose. He also never lied as that went against his own personal laws. If Warder said that Endeavour would not assault him with his back turned Katsuki would believe him. Turning his back on one of the worst villains to scar the face of the earth, Katsuki passed through the barrier and into the treeline.

Though the Frisbee fields were a short distance away, the walk up the tree covered hill felt much longer. Katsuki knew by the sound of footsteps in the leaves that the other teen was following and it took all of his training to stay calm. If he attacked the other boy now there was a chance that Endeavour would see it as a breach of etiquette and immolate him. Even so, if the flame cloak was anything to go by, so could his son. As the two walked further and further away the sounds of a vicious battle began.

"I believe we are at the fields now," Shoto's monotonous voice said as the two teens crested the ridge that separated the river region and the sports fields. "Now that we are far enough away why don't we sit and talk?"

"Talk," Katsuki said blandly as he turned and faced the other boy. "I thought you wanted to fight. Isn't that why you wanted me here?"

"Not really," Shoto replied as he sat on the carefully clipped grass. His cloak caused the grass to burn, but the flames were well contained and did not spread. "I do not enjoy a battle where my opponent cannot challenge me."

"Then why are we here," Katsuki replied as he folded his arms and refused to sit. "If you do not want to fight why did you drag me away from my mentor?"

"Because here I can offer you a choice. Either we can fight and you can go to the hospital with third degree burns or you can let me knock you out where there is no one to see. Either way, your mentor is going to die. I simply offer you life."

At the mentions of burns Katsuki saw his father. He remembered when the man could lift him up and carry him, and how a single burn had demolished the man's career. Now the son of the accomplice was here in front of him, offering no resistance. The carefully built walls around his anger evaporated as the memories came at him in full force. With the rage that he had carefully tempered rising, Katsuki launched himself at the other teen.

It was clear that Shoto had been expecting the attack even though he had sat. Without missing a beat the other teen somersaulted to dodge the metal covered fist and responded with a wall of flame. Katsuki, once his attack failed, tucked into a roll and bounced to his feet just in time to leap to the left to avoid the flames.

"You fiery bastard," Katsuki hissed as he stared past the barrier towards Shoto. There was no way past the massive wall of flame without severe damage to himself. If the heat was anything to go by, metal would not be effective either. "Before I cuff you and take you in, tell me this. Have you seen a white dragon anywhere? Is he with any of your fathers friends?"

"I apologise but I know of no such creatures," Shoto responded as he sent a thin trail of unseen ice towards the other. "Is it female? If so I can ask my father after this. He may have seen her at the markets. If it was male then he is most likely dead."

"He was my best friend you bastard," Katsuki yelled as his anger burst past its last restraint. With a massive push of his legs, Katsuki leapt through the flames towards Shoto. "He is alive and I will get him back!"

It was clear by the widening of the other teens eyes that he had not anticipated his words to have such a potent effect. None before had dared to risk the flames, and seeing another jump through them was a first. Caught off guard, Shoto could not raise his ice fast enough before 54kg of angry teenager was on top of him. Without a care for the flames that were burning his clothes and skin, Katsuki began to mercilessly beat the other boy. There was no quirk involved, no metal manipulation. All he cared about was making sure that the other boy paid for his comments and his father's death. He did not feel the bursts of flame and ice that ate at his exposed skin. The pain signals were blocked by pure rage as he continued to punch the other boy wherever he could hit.

Finally having enough of the vicious attacks and with few options left, Shoto responded with a full force attack. He had hoped that the other teen would back off if he caused enough pain without major damage. Nothing had worked, forcing the reluctant boy to respond in kind. With a powerful burst of flames that reached thirty feet into the sky, Shoto launched Katsuki off of him and into the grass ten meters away.

"I am sorry but I did not want to hurt you," Shoto said emotionlessly as he looked at the downed intern whose clothes were smouldering. "But you forced my hand. Heroes will find you soon."

With one last glance to make sure that his opponent was still breathing, Shoto activated his ice quirk and skated towards his father. Endeavour had come here only to cause chaos which meant that their ride would be activating the portal to retrieve them before the heroes arrive. His father had said that, after the hero was defeated, he was going to drop off a package. He had not said what and Shoto knew that it was none of his business. Any deals made by his father were his to know and not Shoto's to question.

Shoto reached the battlefield as the distant sirens began to approach. Cutting off the ice quirk that had let him skate the teen stopped ten feet from his father. As he had expected, his father stood victorious over a pile of ash. In his hand was a slightly melted ringed staff though the symbols were still quite visible. "We leave something that the heroes can recognize their dead," Endeavour said when Shoto raised an eyebrow. "It is the honourable thing to do. Keep that lesson in mind. I take it that you left the young one alive?"

"As you commanded Father," Shoto replied as he watched his father quickly scoop the ashes into a small ornate jar. "I know better than to kill the innocent. Have you delivered your package?"

"It will be dropped off as we leave," Endeavour said as he slammed the staff into the ground so that it was standing on its own behind the jar. "Always respect the dead Shoto, or karma will come back to you."

Filing away the bit of wisdom that his father imparted, Shoto stepped into the misty black portal and vanished. Endeavour followed suit, only after tossing a large brown scaled being into the river in front of the approaching heroes.

"I do as I must to balance the world," Endeavour called out as the portal closed behind him. "Heroes, you may pass on the title but so shall I."


	15. Healing: The Reuniting of Two Brothers

_**AN: **__There are going to be quite a few POV changes this chapter. It is the only way I could write this chapter without feeling like the chapter was too stale. It took six tries to write this chapter in a way that kept the emotion and segway to the next chapter. This is an emotional time for the teens, and I wanted to get that across. I do apologize but I will be sure to separate between Katsuki and Izuku so that you, the readers, do not get confused. I also apologize for the length but I wanted to wrap this up in one chapter and move on. I am personally not satisfied with it but I cannot correct it any further, sadly. _

_And one more update. This fic is now going to monthly updates so I can work on my other fic, The Unwilling Herald. I needed a side project to keep from getting burned out, especially with My Hero Academia losing my interest recently. However, I promised to finish this and I will. Chapter 13 is in the works as we speak._

* * *

Chapter 12

Staring at the white tiles that made up the ceiling of his room Izuku tried to remember. The police had been in earlier asking him questions about where he had been and whom he had been with. According to them, he had been missing for months. Kidnapped by a villain who had killed Mrs. Bakugo. He had been honest when he had told Truth that he did not know where he was or who had kidnapped him though the hero had seemed doubtful. The interrogation session had been short and the police kind but something still felt off to Izuku.

He had told them all that he had remembered, which was very little. He had been in the bathroom trying to calm down after the fight with Katsuki when he had seen a flash of red hair in the mirror. He had turned around towards the small window to get a closer look and had identified them as someone whom did not belong on campus. The person had looked to be an adult, but not like any teacher that was on staff. So he had, rather stupidly, decided to confront the individual. He had not wanted another to get hurt so he had barricaded the door with spikes, and left a hastily written note before he broke he window and took off. His last memory was running into the trees after the person and then waking up in the hospital.

This had seemed to satisfy the police but they did not say much. The two officers and interrogator had exchanged notes, and then told Izuku that he was to stay put until the doctors released him. They had also told him that he was in the heavily guarded isolation wing of the hospital and that any attempts at further abduction would fail. If he wanted something he was to page the nurses and they would bring it. The investigator had claimed it was to protect him but from what the teen did not know. Though he had told all he remembered the memories still did not feel right. It was like something was still missing.

When the door had opened to allow the investigators to exit Izuku had caught a flash of jeans and a red cloak but could not make out any further details as to the identity of his guards. He knew that he would have guards of some form. After all, he was a victim of a crime and a possible eye witness to the identity of the murderer. But why he had barricaded the door rather than calling for help is what confused Izuku. Wouldn't he have called for a teacher?

Though he had been told not to strain, Izuku pushed himself to remember. He owed it to his friend to find his mother's killer, if only to make up for the fight they had before he went missing. The lunch he had been instructed to eat sat untouched. The cat-faced nurse had been kind enough to bring him an extra pudding but there was no time for food. Izuku had to remember.

* * *

"Let me out," Katsuki shouted as he struggled against the set of plastic cuffs that kept his right wrist attached to the hospital bed. "I feel fine! I need to see my brother!"

For the fifth time in just as many minutes his desperate pleas and yells were ignored. When Katsuki had awoken, his doctor had excitedly told the blonde that Izuku had been found and was recovering. While most would have been overjoyed at the news Katsuki was filled with panic. If he was here then he had escaped and the villains would be looking for him. He needed to protect Izuku, he could not waste time sitting in a hospital bed. Not with Endeavour and his progeny out there.

The first escape attempt had been easily thwarted by the doctor. A quick injection of a readied sedative had put the teen to sleep with little resistance. When Katsuki awoke once more, he had been furious. In a rage he had inventively used the metal cuffs to cut through the door hinges and burst out of the reinforced door. Unfortunately for him a hero had been in wait outside. A slowing dart to the leg had stopped that escape attempt. Once again, a sedative was administered to calm the irrational boy. When Katsuki had awoken for the third time Present Mic had been sitting in the chair next to his bed reading a nature magazine with a game show on low volume playing on the small television.

No amount of persuasion or bribes would convince the hero to let him go. The man had gone as far as to not let Katsuki out of sight when he used the restroom, demanding that the door be kept open. He had said that the procedure for quirked run risks was quite similar to suicide watch, and that if Katsuki wanted to keep his quirk he would best co-operate.

"I understand how you feel," Mic said as he helped the weakened boy back into his bed. "Being separated from your brother is not easy. But yelling is not going to help things. These rooms are soundproof."

Though the hero was doing his best to be kind Katsuki was irrational. He knew that he needed to stay in bed but his mind was screaming at him to protect Izuku. It was like a compulsion, he had to be by his brothers side. As the hero lifted Katsuki back into bed and pulled the blanket over his weakened form Katsuki snapped.

"How would you ever know how I feel," Katsuki snapped as he glared at the casually dressed Pro-Hero. "I lost everything and when the one person I can call family returns I am told I can't see him! I need to see him and apologize before its too late!"

The hastily thrown statement had clearly touched a nerve in the Pro-Hero. He did not answer immediately, instead taking a moment to clean his glasses. The long hair that was falling out of the loose bun was obscuring the man's face but Katsuki knew he had messed up. The normally vocal hero was far too quiet. Pulling his knees to his chest, Katsuki buried his face in his knees and waited for the hero to speak.

"What I am telling you now few know," Present Mic said quietly after a few minutes. "But I do know how you feel. I lost the closest I had to a brother as well."

"Did he die," Katsuki asked cautiously.

"No," Mic replied as he brushed his hair back and faced the teen. The heroes eyes were slightly wet behind his glasses but Katsuki did not comment. "He became a villain. His name was Shouta and he, much like Izuku, was kidnapped. But unlike your brother we did not get to him in time. He was tortured for years and the heroes of the time had called off the search. When I did find him, he was too far gone. He believed that I had betrayed him and that I was going to kill him. So, he gave me this scar."

With that Present Mic pulled his jacket to the side and revealed an inflamed red scar. It extended from the left side of his neck down past the t-shirt neckline. From the visible size though, it was clear that the wound extended down to the bicep and into the chest. He gave Katsuki a few minutes to stare before covering the wound back up.

"It was years ago," Mic said as he continued his story. "The doctors said it will never heal past this. That the venom on the blade was a flesh destroying kind that had belonged to the former Pro-Hero Arachne. They had antidote but if the medic hero had not found me I would have died. That's why I wear a padded jacket during hero work. To prevent further damage to the joint. And when he did it I did not stop him. I had hoped he would remember that we were once closer than just normal friends and that he would stop his attack… He didn't. He laughed and reminded me that I had abandoned him before taking off. Told me that I deserve to be left behind just like I did to him."

"I am sorry," Katsuki said, cutting the hero off as he noticed the circular logic he had been warned about in psychology. It was common for victims of villain attacks to blame themselves, or so Gentle had said during his lecture. "I didn't mean to make you remember the past. I-I just want to say I am sorry. I am sorry I called him a monster."

Unable to hold back the tears anymore, Katsuki broke down. Clutching his knees tightly the teen let his anger and fears out in heaving sobs. He knew the action was childlike but he could not stop. He felt angry that Izuku had left and guilty that he had nearly caused his brother's death. That if only he had thought rationally Izu would be safe and not recovering from a vicious villain attack. Though he felt the hero sit on the edge of the bed he did not respond. He let the tears fall and only curled up tighter when he felt the hero lay an arm across his upper back.

"Easy little listener," Mic said as he rubbed Katsuki's back soothingly. "You will see him soon. Once we are sure he is not brainwashed we will let you two be together again. I promise. I won't let them keep him from you."

* * *

The first thing that Izuku noticed when he awake was that the pudding and unfinished food was gone. The second thing was the ever increasing migraine. Though the lights were dim they still seemed too bright to the scaled teen. Rolling in his bed, Izuku tried to block out the light in any way he could. His arm did not do enough, and rolling any further was impossible due to the numerous tubes and wires connected to the many quieted machines. With few choices left, the teen buried his jaw into the pillows and grabbed another. Placing it over his eyes, the teen closed them and tried to not be sick.

"Suffocating yourself will not make the pain go away," a slow drawl said. "It will only make it worse. I'll make you a deal kid. If you remove the numerous pillows from your face I will turn down the lights. If not, I'll come over there and remove them."

The voice, though soft, sounded like a jet engine to the suffering teen. Everything was too loud and too bright. Mumbling at the unseen person to please shut up, Izuku carefully removed his face from the pillows. The lights, as promised, were nearly off. Even with the tiny glow from the one in the corner the teen still felt as if his eyes were being stabbed out of his skull. Though it was agony to keep his eyes open the dim light let him make out the other person in the room.

He was a tall tanned individual with black dreadlocks that hung down to his shoulder blades. Glittering blue eyes peered out from under a dark cowboy hat. A red plaid shirt and pair of jeans were also visible. The two black pistols hanging on each side of the man's waist completed the ensemble. It was clear from his boy language that the male was a hero, but without the costume Izuku had no clue who the man was.

"The medicine will kick in soon," the individual said as he moved forward and sat in the chair next to Izuku's bed. "This is why the doctors wanted you to rest. Head injuries and amnesia are nothing to mess around with."

"Who are you," Izuku mumbled as he shut his eyes and waited for the pain to abate. "And why are you here?"

"Well I can't give ya my actual name kid," the male said as he shifted positions so that his feet were laying over an arm of the chair. "But I can give you my hero name. It's Snipe. As for why I am here that's twofold. I am here as your protector and emergency medic. I won't lie to you kid, I am also here as your jailer."

"Why do I need a jailer," Izuku asked quietly as the medication started to work. He was still in pain, but not as bad as it had been a few moments ago. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Nah, but there's a chance you were brainwashed," the hero said as he opened a can of soda that Izuku had not noticed before. "I am here to make sure that your meeting with your friend goes well. If not, I am here to stop the both of ya. Speaking of that… Are you feeling well enough for visitors? If not go ahead and say it and they can come back later."

"I guess," Izuku mumbled tiredly as he desperately hoped it was not another cop. "Who is it?"

"Katsuki," Snipe said as he stood up and walked to the doorway. "And remember what I said about being a jailer. I will not hesitate to shoot you if you pose a threat. That kid has been through enough and I will not let him be hurt any further."

* * *

"Is he ready yet," Katsuki asked as he stood nervously next to Mic. "Why are they keeping him in the villain ward? Why are there so may heroes?"

"Easy with the questions," Mic said as he kept a firm grip on Katsuki's shoulder. "They are keeping him here for his safety and the heroes are here to prevent any harm from coming to your brother. As for being ready, we are waiting on his guardian to give us the ok."

"But I want to see him now," Katsuki whispered as he pulled his black hoodie tighter to block out the people around him. "Mic, can you please make them hurry?"

When Katsuki had gone to take a shower, Mic had told him that the hero costume he had arrived in had been badly burnt. The support agency was going to remake it on the school's dime, but for now he would have to settle. The hoodie that had been awaiting the boy was a few sizes too large, but it was a comfort to have. Hospital scrubs only covered so much and in the mass of people the barrier that the hooded jacket provided was a welcome relief to the teen.

"Katsuki," Mic said seriously as he knelt down to the teen's level. "If you are not ready we do not have to go see Izuku now. He will not be mad and I will not be disappointed."

"No," Katsuki replied quickly as he wiped at his watering eyes. "I have to see him and apologize."

Mic said nothing further, just replied with a nod and stood. Grabbing the teens shoulder once more he escorted Katsuki through the maze of halls. Even though Katsuki did his best to remember the route, it was clear that he would have been hopelessly lost without the professional hero. The walk took only five minutes, but the twists and turns made it feel so much longer.

"Go ahead and go in," Mic said as the duo stood in front of an unmarked door. "There will be a hero in there but if he gets aggressive leave. He may not be the person you remember. Even brothers, if pushed far enough, can break."

Nodding at the personal advice of the hero, Katsuki took a shaky breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. He wanted nothing more than to see Izuku and apologize but now that he was here he was having second thoughts. What if Izuku turned out like Mic's friend Shouta? What if he did not remember him? Would he blame him for the injuries?

His hand on the small metal knob suddenly felt weak. He was about to walk into a situation with no intel, and that could easily turn if the medics had missed anything. Looking back at Present Mic, Katsuki let himself fall into his hero persona. He was not a scared teen any longer. He was Silver, and he had backup as well as ample materials to work with if it turned to a fight. Pushing the childish thoughts aside, Katsuki confidently opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was the darkness of the room. It was so dark that Katsuki could not see inside, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. When they did, Katsuki stared in horror. His brothers beautiful white scales were gone. They were now a murky brown and some were cracked. He had grown quite a bit but for some reason Izuku was not reacting to his presence. Walking forward cautiously, Katsuki felt his panic rise as Izuku did not open his eyes. Even when he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder there was no reaction. Izuku was lying in the large hospital bed still as stone.

"Is he alive," Katsuki asked calmly as he sunk further into his persona and turned to the hero lounging in the only available chair. "What's wrong with Basilisk?"

"He's got memory loss and is very tired," Snipe said as he carefully watched the interaction. Though the hero looked relaxed to any civilian, Katsuki could see differently. The hand draped casually over the arm of the chair was only a few centimeters away from a pistol. "He was awake a little bit ago but was in pain. If you want, you can stay til he wakes up again."

"Yes, please," Katsuki said as his persona slipped and he climbed onto the foot of the bed. "We used to do this when we were kids. I know that it is not hero like… Please, don't make me leave."

Though he was a tough hero, Snipe felt his heartstrings tug a bit. Silver, the hero-in-training who had just lost his mentor to the same villain that killed his father, looked so sad. The teen who had lost his mother to an act of targeted violence and was now considered an orphan. There was no sign of the tough as nails hero that was his persona. Right now, it wasn't Silver in this room but Katsuki Bakugo. The teen who had lost everything. With a sigh that many could mistake for irritation Snipe stood.

"You can stay, but a hero will be here at all times," Snipe said as he grabbed his blanket and threw it over the teen. "I know you were supposed to be discharged today but by your actions I doubt we could drag ya out of here without a fight."

Clutching the warm fabric tightly, Katsuki laid his head on Izuku's thigh. Though the spike covered tail lay only inches away Katsuki did not feel in danger. He knew that his adopted brother would never hurt him. He would not become a Shouta. As Katsuki got comfortable, Izuku's tail wrapped gently around his friend. It was a reflexive action, but it made Katsuki feel safe. The heat of the slightly paler scales was appreciated and within moments the blonde fell asleep as well.

* * *

In the observation room hidden behind the wall mirror Present Mic watched carefully. He had seen his coworker lay his hand on his pistol when the weapon laden tail moved towards Katsuki. In truth, it had been a tense moment for Mic too. He had readied himself to yell but was glad to see that it was unnecessary. As the tail gently settled on Katsuki Mic let out his breath. Even unconscious, the dragonoid teen seemed to want to keep his brother safe.

"They are indeed the perfect team," All-for-One said from the furthest left chair in the small room. "Even badly injured they seek comfort and safety in each other. I believe we have little to fear."

Looking over at the steely eyed headmaster Mic could not shake his feeling of unease. Though the man had done nothing to show that he was going to hurt the children Mic knew that his instincts were telling him differently. Something was off about this headmaster, but if he did not tread carefully Mic knew he would never be able to protect the teens.

"Once Izuku wakes, have him discharged," All-for-One said after a moment of quiet. "Would you be willing to escort my students back to school Yamada?"

"I would be glad to do so," Mic said as he put his hero persona forwards. "I'll take care of the little listeners. You can count on me sir!"

Though his voice was happy and excited Mic felt the exact opposite. He was thankful for the purple triangle glasses he had put on earlier as they hid his eyes well. The longer he was in the room with the headmaster the more he felt that he was in danger. Though he knew that All-for-One could steal quirks and was kind enough to give them to others Mic just could not shake his bad feeling. Something was telling him that the children were pawns, and nothing more. While he continued to chatter about pointless things Mic made a promise to himself. He would protect the boys no matter the cost. Even if it cost him his life.


	16. Return to UA

**AN:**_ Hello my readers I have some awesome news. As of October 27th I have finished the last chapter of this book. I will upload once a week now until I upload the last of the chapters. It has been a long ride and I thank all of you for reading. Just knowing someone was reading helped me continue on. Now I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of Pass On Heroes 1_

* * *

**Chapter** **13**

The arrival of Katsuki and Izuku Bakugo back to UA was supposed to be a secret amongst the staff. So, reasonably, the whole school knew. In a school of students with quirks it was inevitable that a student would somehow overhear. To many of the students it was something to be noted and written off but for Heroics 1-A it was a massive deal. Two of their own were returning, one of which had been missing for months and the other nearly dead. They had been planning for the last few days and, with Twice's permission, had decorated the classroom. Every one of the eleven students that now made up the class had a job to ensure that everything was ready.

Both Katsuki and Izuku had been planning on arriving to the school early and be at their desks before the rest of the class came from the dorms. Both wanted a few minutes to relax and reorient before their classmates came in. Mic and Snipe had agreed to leaving early and insisted on walking the teens back to their homeroom. Though Izuku questioned the two Katsuki understood why. The two Pro Heroes dressed in full Hero Outfits pulled the attention from their charges to themselves which prevented the boys from being swarmed. Mic was stopping every few moments to sign autographs from fans while Snipe quietly escorted the two through the hallways to their home room. Mic had even distracted the few newscaster that had lay in wait outside of the school, letting Snipe sneak the two students through the side door.

"He planned this," Snipe muttered quietly to his charges. "Present Mic is an extremely popular hero and currently sitting at Rank 3 in the charts after they came out yesterday. He knew that being on campus would draw attention and figured it would be a good time for us to slip by unnoticed."

"Can you thank him for us," Izuku muttered as they walked stealthily passed the crowd. "I love this costume sir, I have to ask. Why was my hero outfit changed?"

"Because of the current hatred for dragonoids," Katsuki replied as he cut off the professional hero. "The anti-hero theme no longer works for folks like you and more often than not provokes anger. Your outfit changed to reflect your status as a hero."

"We are here," Snipe drawled as he stopped his charges from walking into the large door that led to 1-A classroom. "Go on in kids. I have to go draw my coworker away from his rabid fans."

As Snipe walked off towards the teachers lounge Katsuki felt his fear return. They were alone, with no guard and the media was outside still waiting on their supposed 10am arrival. He had been too nervous the last few days to say what he had wanted. But, now was better than never especially since class would once again take both their attentions from the elephant in the room.

"Hey Izu, I am sorry," Katsuki blurted out as he put his hand out and stopped Izuku from opening the door. "I don't really think you are a monster or to blame. Please, forgive me." As he said his apology Katsuki bowed as far has he could go. It was not just for politeness that he did so, but also to hide the tears building up.

"I forgave you after the fight," Izuku said lightly as he pulled his brother back to standing and ignored the tears. "Look, no hard feelings ok? We were both angry. Let's just forget the past and start again."

As Katsuki was pulled back into a standing position he was shocked. There was no anger. No rage at the fight where he had said so many things. As his brother reached for the door he quickly wiped his eyes and pulled his hood down. No one needed to know that Silver cried over small things. As his brother opened the classroom door all Katsuki could feel was happiness. He was forgiven, his brother was not dead. Even the sudden yelling of "Welcome Back" and the popping of party favors could not remove the smile.

* * *

The party that class 1-A held that day would later become a school legend. Upon word of the impending return of their missing students as well as word of a transfer they had raided the school kitchen of every spicy and sweet thing they could find. It had been an operation of stealth, with Hitoshi Shinso and Toga Himiko using it as a training opportunity. After obtaining a few drops of Power Loader's blood from a lab accident she used it to turn into the man for a few seconds. The lunch worker had been understandably upset when the teacher in front of her turned into a first year student. When Shinso had walked in and asked what was going on the worker had been all to ready to answer his question. This trapped them in his quirk, whereupon Shinso ordered tem to take an early break. With the staff out of the way 1-A had been able to safely raid the school pantry with very little guilt.

Kuroiro Shihai and Yamagi Reiko had teamed up using their quirks to hang streamers and the banner from the high ceiling. With Poltergeist it had been simple to lift the items into place and hold them there. Once they had been positioned, Monomoa turned off the lights in the classroom and let Kuroiro get to work. In the darkness the student was able to easily use his quirk to fuse into the shadows and attach the banner to the ceiling. This was repeated for each streamer, which went more quickly than one might think.

In a nearby classroom Tomura had been in charge of making confetti via his quirk on sheets of colored paper. Though his quirk was normally destructive the class had found a way for the outgoing boy to help. His job was to carefully disintegrate paper into confetti sized pieces that could be dropped from the ceiling. This was a challenge for the boy in quirk control, but one he was glad to do as his friend would be returning.

Once he had finished the kitchen raid Hitoshi had been sat in the back with Tenya, Kaminari, Tokage and Toga to do baking. None of their quirks were particularly useful to decorating, but they had wanted to assist and so ways had been found. Monomoa, after helping with the lights for the decorating, had gone into the Support classroom. With permission from Mr. Compress he bad borrowed a students welding quirk and had fused all of the custom desks into a large single horseshow shaped desk.

Both Twice and Dabi had grounded Monomoa to his dorm for a week for his idea. However it was hard to find a proper punishment as both agreed that the display of class unity was a step in the right direction for the boy. After much argument they devised a gentle punishment. Monomoa had to go to the staff room, with pictures and explain what he had done and why. The staff had understood that the teen had done it to show class unity and so had decided on a light punishment.

"Any student willing to go so far as to spend time welding and piecing everything together is clearly not being challenged enough," Manami had said lightly after the teen explained what he had done and why. "I will count this as your final in Art but next time, ask."

"For your punishment you need to escort your new transfer around school for the week," All-for-One had said with a smile. "Twin Impact transferred out to a nearby school. She will be here tomorrow. For now, go enjoy the party you and your classmates worked so hard on."

Due to his delay in the teachers lounge Monomoa was five minutes late to the start of the party. This did not matter much, as the classroom all welcomed him back before resuming the festivities. Izuku and Katsuki had been pleasantly surprised by the behavior and actions of their classmates. The food that had been cooked over Kaminari and Tenya's flames had been delicious and the new seating had surprised both. Izuku had been placed on the curve of the U as to make sure that his increased height did not block another's view of the board. When new seating was being claimed, Katsuki had claimed the seat next to his brother with a glare daring any to object. Understandably, none did.

Many apologies were thrown Izuku's way by guilty classmates who had not forgotten their actions towards him before internships. He forgave every one of them. Izuku understood that they had all been acting in defense of what they had thought was a villain in training. They were trying to protect their friend and classmate and Izuku appreciated that. Though there were a few questions asked about his change in appearance, most were quickly redirected via Katsuki's heated glare.

The Welcome Back party lasted all day for the students of 1-A. The teachers were forgiving, going as far to cancel the classes normal for a Monday. As the party tapered off Izuku and Bakugo were finally allowed to retreat to the dorms for some much needed rest. However, another surprise awaited the two boys. Their rooms had been moved to the 5th floor with the teachers. Instead of separate rooms, they had been given a large one with a large bunk bed, two desks and closets full of copies of their Hero Costumes. There was a sectioned off area as well, and when Katsuki looked he saw a large bathroom made of solid materials.

"The bottom bunk was made to be stronger than the top one," Present Mic said with glee as he startled the teens who had been investigating their living quarters. "Thank Power Loader for that one. Its mattress is also puncture resistant for those spikes of yours."

"Mic, what are you doing here," Katsuki asked as turned towards the hero. "I thought you had to go back to the agency today?"

"Nah," Mic said casually as he leaned against the door. "Our agency has been hired here to provide protection to your class. Since no one but the two of you have seen myself and Snipe in civilian wear, it is safe for us to be here."

"Protection and Babysitting," a southern drawl stated from behind the doorframe. "Since neither of you have parents we have been assigned as your guardians."

Though Katsuki was excited about the placement and babbling to Mic about his day Izuku had his reservations. Snipe was a great hero, and yet something felt off to Izuku. Why was the cowboy assigned to them along with Mic. Shouldn't there have ben a female provided to balance things for the public view?

"Well, here are your dorms and you better enjoy them," Snipe muttered as he looked pointedly at the clock on the wall. Its curfew and tomorrow you two will be back on a normal schedule. If you need Mic, he is on the left. Don't need me unless you are dying or being kidnapped. In that case, I am on the right."

With that Snipe grabbed Mic by the back of his jacket and drug him out of the doorway. With a well placed kick, the door slammed closed leaving the two brothers in their large shared room. For the first time since Izuku had been kidnapped they were alone.

"Hey uh, do you mind if I turn on the radio," Katsuki asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. "I am gonna take a shower and I do not want it to be awkward."

"Sure," Izuku replied as he carefully tapped the small device on with a long claw like fingernail. "If it is all good I am going to get some sleep though. I am really tired."

With a nod, Katsuki walked past his brother and grabbed the towel from his closet. The radio broke up the awkward silence with a cheery pop song which both boys were happy for. Walking through the archway of the sectioned off area Katsuki found himself grateful for the background noise. As he adjusted the water temperature in the large tub he let his mind relax. In this room there was nothing to fear as professional and retired heroes surrounded the boys. Once the tub was decently full the teen turned off the water and slipped into the hot water to seek inner peace.

* * *

Lying on the lower bunk Izuku was far from sleep. He had told Katsuki that he was going to sleep but that could not be further from the truth. Though he lay still Izuku's mind replayed the party from earlier. _So they are sorry now_ the teen thought angrily as the radio station switched to a jazz song. _I don't believe any of them. None of them came to visit when I was in the hospital. Only Katsuki did. I know he meant that apology. I saw those tears he tried to wipe away. But the rest of them? A party does not make up for the hell they put me through. On top of that where were they when Katsuki was fighting the man who nearly killed his father the first time?!_

_I bet they set him up_ Izuku thought angrily as he rolled onto his stomach and curled up like a cat would. _There is no way that his fight with Endeavor's son was an accident. Why was another student not assigned to the area where the villain had been most often seen? I bet some stupid brat asked him to trade internships because they were too scared. When I find out who it was they will pay. And… I will show them what an angry basilisk can do._

Lost in his dark and villainous thoughts Izuku did not hear when his brother exited the bathroom. The sudden turning off of the room lights was what alerted him. Slowing his breathing, Izuku tried to act like he was asleep. It seemed to work. A weight at the end of the large bed signaled his brother crawling in and as a weight settled against his thigh Izuku confirmed his thoughts. Carefully laying his tail over the teen Izuku found his anger at his classmates burning brighter.

Not one of them had remembered that Katsuki was shy. They had forced him into a social situation with no cover and expected him to act proper and happy. The apologies? None of them had been meant. Once all the polite words had been said the class had nearly ignored Katsuki, only speaking once they had run out of topics with Izuku. Curling his tail tighter around the only one who mattered Izuku let himself fall asleep with one final thought.

_If anyone hurts him again I will kill them. Hero or not._


	17. Goodbye

_**AN: **__Well everyone, it has been a great run. To my loyal readers I thank you for sticking with me until the end. Though I have gone on hiatus a few times knowing someone is willing to read has kept me going. I originally planned for 60k words but, as things happen, the story writes itself. I wanted to make another chapter about basic school life but it did not fit with pacing. This will be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue and a look into Book 2. It will be awhile before I get around to that though as I want time to write a few more FMA short stories and get a bit father in The Unwilling Herald._

_Thanks again loyal readers for sticking it out this far and I hope you enjoy the last official chapter of Pass On Heroes. It is a bit longer than normal but I could not condense it and keep quality. I hope to see y'all at Book 2. Until then, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Welcome to the Sports Festival," an enthusiastic voice called from the announcers box. "This year things have changed up for everyone. Rather than three rounds with eliminations there will be only two rounds. This change was made at the decision of the staff, who wished to better showcase each of their students talents. Team Battles for Hero Class 1-A is up first! It will be followed by individual fights between the top 4 teams. Are you ready?!"

As the crowd began to fanatically cheer Izuku took a deep breath and checked his pockets one last time. Since Tuesday, he and Katsuki had trained for this event. Individual fights was not a massive concern for them as both had agreed to stick together as a team even as Pros. Though they had long breaks in which they could not train due to kidnappings they had managed to cement two finishing moves within the week. Otherwise, they would rely on each other's judgement. The few rocky patches along the way did not deter the boys, they knew that the bond between brothers could not be broken.

The art teacher, La Brava, had given out the team assignments after the welcome back party. She had come sneaking into the dorms and, with a supposedly accidental slip, dropped the papers. There was a mad swarm to help the petite teacher though Denki and a few others had snagged a copy of the papers that had been in the folder. With Iida yelling at them to put them back those who had the paper quickly memorized the lists and wrote them down. Izuku had not been surprised to be paired with his brother as many of the classmates were paired with those they were close to or had worked with the most. It seemed that the staff had wanted to give 1-A some form of advantage.

"And now we present the teams," the owl headed announcer called out to the audience. The sound was also being piped into the waiting room under the bleachers for contestants to hear. Many of the students were eager to hear whom they were matched up against and so the taking began to die off.

"For those at home just tuning in please enjoy the yearly Sports Festival. Without further ado, here are the teams and their opponents for Class 1-A! Recruiters out there, pay attention to the young heroes in training and watch as the class of tragedy amazes all!"

A clear screen in the student waiting room flashed into life, silencing the din of noise. In tandem a larger screen flashed to life on each side of the arena for the audience to see. Though the students had been told their partners before they had not been told their opponents. The chatter beforehand had been nervous students going over strategies to fight against theoretical opponents. Focusing on the board as the students rushed it, Izuku groaned. He had the worst matchup possible, as it was someone he and Katsuki had not trained for. Curious as he was Izuku read the rest of the board and winced. There would be no easy wins for anyone in the lineup. It seemed that edge that the teachers had given them was not an edge at all. It was for survival. It also seemed that the finally chosen hero names would be used on screen next to a photo rather than real names. Izuku was thankful for that.

_**Brainwash**__ -Hitoshi Shino- & __**Transformer**__ -Toga Himiko- / __**Muscular**__ & __**Power**__**Loader**_

_**Copycat -**__Monomoa Neito- & __**Predator **__-Tokage Setsuna– / __**Gentle Criminal **__& __**Present Mic**_

_**MIG Welder **__-Kaminari Denki- & __**Sprinter **__-Tenya Iida– / __**Chronostasis**__ & __**Ectoplasm**_

_**Basilisk -**__Bakugo-Midoriya Izuku & __**Silver -**__Bakugo Katsuki– / __**All For One**_

_**Entropy **__-Tomura Shigaraki- &__** Soundwave**__ -Jiro Kyoka- / __**Snipe**__ & __**Mr. Compress**_

_**Priestess **__-Yamagi Reiko- & __**Nightmare **__-Kuroiro Shihai– / __**Twice**__ & __**Dabi**_

_**Atomizer **__-Yayorozu Momo- / __**Mimic**_

Looking at the list more closely Izuku felt bad for the new transfer student. Momo had only joined their class a week ago from a nearby private tutoring facility. Though he did not have much time to get to know the girl he was aware that her quirk was one of the strongest in UA. The group training sessions with the teachers had shown as much. Looking around the room Izuku quickly spotted the long haired girl and walked over. His fight was not for a few moments and though he and Katsuki would normally be going over strategy the transfer looked terrified. Her hair was in her face and though she was doing the best she could to hide it, Izuku could see a few tears.

"Hey," he whispered as he sat on the reinforced bench. "Are you all right Momo?"

"I-I am fine," the girl said as he tossed her long black hair over a shoulder. "Our business teacher shouldn't be too difficult. I just don't understand why they put me on my own. Is it because I am a transfer?"

"No it cannot be that. The staff are not that cruel. Look, be careful of his quirk," Izuku cautioned as Momo quickly swiped at her tears. "He can work anything you put against him to his own benefit. Do not forget that this man was and still is a professional hero. He had to be one of the best to be hired to teach us."

"Thanks for the advice," Momo said as she wiped off the last of her tears and motioned to someone over Izuku's shoulder. "But I think you need to focus on your partner. You two have the hardest fight."

Momo walked away quickly after her statement, causing Izuku to wonder if he had said anything wrong. In their brief encounters before she had never been so curt. She had always been outgoing and easy to talk to for males and females. But today was different. Thinking back Izuku realized that she had a brief look of fear on her face when he had first walked up. This made him wonder if he had done something recently to make her fearful or was it just because of his appearance? Lost in his thoughts Izuku did not feel Katsuki walk up until his hand was grabbing his arm.

"Hey bro, are you ready," Katsuki asked as he tested the rigidity of Izuku's jacket under the pretense of a brotherly hug. There was no need to show the other students their trump card. "Got your plates in?"

"Yeah, I do," Izuku muttered as a loud gong echoed. "Looks like Shinso and Himiko are up. I wish I could watch but Dabi told us we had to stay in here."

"I am pretty sure that the final round is a battle royale for all of the students," Katsuki muttered as the crowd let out a resounding cheer for the two heroes entering the arena. "The part about a team fight was a misdirection. They do not want to give any of us a tactical advantage. Lets listen though, the announcer can tell us quite a bit."

Moving as a pair towards the seats closest to the tunnel Izuku smiled at his brother's idea. It was brilliant, and a wise tactical move. Katsuki had been a lot more outgoing and eager to plan since his encounter with Endeavor and his son two weeks ago. The teen rarely wore a hoodie these days, and needed no prodding to socialize with other students. He had also been training more often after classes. He had gone as far as to train with the classes 2-A and 3-A, coming back to the dorm room bloodied and tired. Izuku was worried but he knew better than to confront the teen. He did not need to throw off his partner this close to their final nor did he want to start a fight with his roommate. Snipe was still on guard around Izuku and he did not want to give the hero any more reasons to doubt his loyalty.

"Let's do this," Katsuki said firmly as he fist bumped Izuku. "Let's settle for nothing less than an absolute win."

* * *

Sitting in the stands, dressed as a recruiter, Inko Midoriya stared at the contestant board with hate. Her son seemed determined to constantly remind her of the bastard dragon she had married. Gone were his white scales, replaced with a brown that could easily be mistaken for purple at night. She knew this from her nightly surveillance with high powered binoculars from one of the hills near the school. She had originally started the surveillance to make sure that his spawn was not going to turn into the demon his father was. However it had quickly changed to protecting the student body. That boy had been getting too friendly with his classmates and so she had to step in.

"I hope that poor girl got my note," Inko muttered as she continued to glare. "She should know what a horrible person he is."

After sweet talking the doctors less than a month after she had been forcibly committed, Inko had become obsessed with her former son. She had said all of the right things to convince the doctors that she was no longer delusional or paranoid. In the appointments that the asylum required, she had convinced the doctors that it had only been a momentary slip of sanity, that she loved her son more than anything else.

The reality was that she was not cured. In the asylum she had slipped even further into the delusions and paranoia. She blamed both Izuku and her husband for the loss of her job, and the loss of her sanity. After her release and the fifth attempt to commit the boy she had turned to illegal means of controlling her former son. She had found a cheap hitman that took out her competition/ former best friend, and with the aid of a former lover at her old work, she had managed to get her ex-husband thrown into jail for falsified domestic violence charges.

"That bitch thought she could steal my place," Inko muttered. "And I hope the people I paid can get to him. Desperate men are so easy to manipulate."

Ignoring the worried looks from the recruiters around her, Inko looked at her watch. The Leauge of Villains had promised that she would get to help in the assault. Her job was to detonate the charges set around the contestants area with her psychokinesis while an inside man took out the stands. If everything worked perfectly, she would pull her worthless ex from hiding and kill his bastard son. With those happy thoughts translating into an insane grin, Inko counted down the seconds until Plan Fear went into effect.

* * *

Unknowing of the coming firestorm, the announcer continued to shout out advertisements and announcements. As the last dental toothpaste add faded from the screen, the owl headed man clicked a few buttons and brought up a time clock and the contestant names.

"And the two contestants enter the ring," the announcer called out into his headset. "Please welcome the underground hero team of Brainwash and Transformer! Now we shall begin!"

As the sounds echoed into the contestant chambers the teens could not resist cheering for their classmates. The cheers died off rather quickly though as the announcer came back on and began to do a play by play of the action in the arena above. Due to the sounds of battle, the announcers voice was drowned out to everyone but Izuku and Katsuki. The students who could not hear quickly went back to cleaning their gear or pacing.

Katsuki was the first to notice something was off when the announcer was suddenly cut off by a single loud scream of agony. The sound echoed loudly to the audience, who quickly went from cheering to screaming in pain and terror. Confused at the turn of events, Izuku turned to face Katsuki who was wearing the same expression. Both were wondering if this was part of the test as Muscular was known for looking terrifying when his quirk activated. Though, that scream had not been a child's and it had not been one of fear. The first sign that this was not a part of the exhibition was the loud roar of an ignition. Both students with fiery quirk were still waiting, which meant that it had not been a student.

The out of place sound alerted the other contestants who quickly went on guard. Out of the corner of his eye Izuku saw his classmates who had combat quirks activate. Though Denki's Plasma quick was active he was not in a combat stance. Seeing that he loosened his own tense stance. This was likely a part of the exam, or so the class seemed to think. The staff had liked to throw unusual and unexpected things into training so this would not be too out of place. Before any of the students could realize their predicament a loud explosion echoed through the stadium. The force of the blast knocked a few of his classmates to the ground, with only Izuku managing to stay mostly upright as the lights swayed dangerously from the ceiling.

Braced against the bench as he was, Izuku was the first to notice when a fine dust began to fill the contestants area. It was definitely not odorless, in fact it smelled almost like his mother's pumpkin pie that she used to serve at Thanksgiving. That ruled out the knockout gas that was most commonly used in hero work. The other gases used in the subdual arsenal were invisible, which this was not. It was noticeable enough to one who was looking, the pink particles drifting across the floor where many of the students lay. The concentration was quite heavy if the quickly growing pink mist was anything to go by. Wondering if this was some kind of test Izuku just sat and stared as the sentient seeming mist crawled across the ground and towards the students at the back of the room.

"Come out, Come out," called an unknown and playful voice from the hallway that led to the restrooms. "Come out and play little heroes."

The voice sounded familiar though Izuku could not place it. His brain felt slightly foggy and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had not gotten much in the days before the festival, none of the class had. They had been training hard and studying as the battles and a written test were supposed to be their first year final. Sleep sounded really nice. As Izuku's eyes began to slide closed a loud sound woke him back up.

"Everyone out into the stadium," Iida cried as he struggled to remain standing. "Quickly get out of here. Its Midnight!"

"Oh so someone noticed," the playful voice called from even closer. "Too bad its too late for most of you."

As soon as Iida said the name Izuku realized who he was facing. The class, most of which was male, was being dosed with pheromones from the Nightclub Assassin Midnight. Her pheromones would render any male unconscious in seconds unless a face shield was employed. Once they were down, she would slit the heroes throat so that they would die quietly. This was not a test in any form, this was a full on villain attack. Taking one last look at his fallen classmates as the mist began to swirl around his feet Izuku snapped into awareness and made his choice. Grabbing the nearest student, which happened to be his brother, he ran through the crumbling exit tunnel and into the arena.

* * *

As this was going on the teachers had their hands full. The attack had been sudden and though the teachers were ready for any situation they had not been prepared for a large scale villain assault. Hundreds of civilians that had been in the stadium seating were dead or trapped as the coliseum walls quickly collapsed. Though saving civilians was normally the first priority the faculty was trapped in villain battles. Their battlefield awareness and training was the only thing that had saved the heroes from the brutal and messy death that many civilians were currently facing.

"Students, you are permitted to use force," Present Mic cried as he ran from the announcers booth. "Stay together, a teacher will come get you!"

"Oh will they," a sarcastic voice said calmly as Mic's voice disappeared. "Long time no see Yamada."

Surprised as he was at the cancelling of his quirk, Mic was aware enough of his surroundings to dodge the silver tentacles that had been primed to ensnare him. Jumping from large pieces of rubble to another, the athletic voice based teacher did his best to avoid the silver tentacles. Mic had long ago discovered that he needed a backup for his voice, and had invested in throwing knives. With a look back towards the scarves, he quickly pulled and threw two of the knives towards the center of their movement.

As the blonde had expected, the scarves reoriented and formed a shield. He had not thrown the knives to connect, but to give himself some breathing room. Dropping to one knee, the hero pulled two more knives and stared as the scarves withdrew into the shadows that had been the announcer booth. Though Mic knew who the villain was, he desperately prayed that he was wrong. He did not want to fight the man again, nor in the future.

It seemed that the gods were not listening as a shaggy black haired figure with red eyes walked into the sunlight. The hair was streaming behind him like a flag, and the grin the man held bordered on psychotic. The long silver scarf was trailing through the air behind him like a pair of coiled snakes. This only added to the menace of the man, and the dread that the professional hero felt.

"Long time no see Aizawa," Mic whispered as he dropped the knives and stared at his former best friend. "I have missed you my friend. Want to talk?"

* * *

Carrying his sleeping companion in his first set of arms Izuku dashed through the collapsing tunnels and into what had once been the arena. He regretted having to leave his classmates behind and felt tears coming. Logically, Izuku knew that there was nothing he could have done. The few girls in the class had also fallen to the pheromones and if he had stayed any longer Izuku would have fallen as well. One of the lessons that Chronostasis and Muscular had desperately tried to train into the class was knowing when to quit.

Hidden behind a large block of rubble, Izuku took a second and caught his breath. The sudden run while holding his breath had been rough. Though his lungs felt like they were on fire Izuku knew he had more important things to focus on. Reaching into his shoulder pocket, the teen pulled out an ammonia capsule and broke it under Katsuki's nose. He had done some reading awhile back and learned that this was the only effective counter towards the pheromones. This was no exception. Within seconds Katsuki was coughing as the potent smell burned his nose and lungs.

"Katsu, it's a villain attack Izuku hissed as he tossed the capsule into the rubble where the tunnel had once been. "We need to fight. This is not training. Now hush, we need a plan. Can you look past the boulder?"

His harshly muttered words must have got through to his brother as the blonde looked up angrily. It seemed that, rather than flight, the attack had focused fight into the blonde teen. With a quiet nod and a deep breath to clear the last of the toxin out of his lungs Katsuki molded the armor from his back into a pole mounted mirror. With an ok from Izuku, Katsuki carefully slid the mirror past the edge of the large boulder.

What both boys saw stopped them in their tracks. The whole arena was devastated. Teachers were desperately fighting villains, with clear casualties on both sides. Tilting the mirror a bit further Izuku felt his breath catch. Just behind their hiding spot was Muscular. His aviator glasses were shattered and his chest had a large chunk ripped out of it. The mark looked as of a large animal had dug into him. Next to him Katsuki let out an audible gasp at seeing the man who had saved them from reporters on day 1. If the two teens had not seen the heroes chest move they would have assumed him dead.

"Hey kid," Muscular whispered as he took a whistling breath. "I can see your mirror so ditch it and listen. Power Loader is a traitor. He let them in via tunnels dug all around the school. I don't have long left… leave me… Run while you can."

The last sentence was said through painful gasps. It went against everything the teens had been taught to not rush out to save the hero but both knew better than to disobey an order. If their security had been taken down then there was little chance for them to survive against the enemy. With one last look into the mirror as Muscular took his last breath, Katsuki dropped the mirror and pulled a tag out from under his shirt.

"Izu," Katsuki whispered through tears as he snapped the space shuttle grade titanium in half. "We provide too much of a target together. Someone needs to survive and warn the hero agencies. Take this and meet me at the Beach in a week if you live."

"No Katsuki," Izuku whispered as he felt his own tears begin to flow. "I cannot take this. We will go together. We practiced!"

"Shut up and listen to me! You know the plan. We were taught this in the beginning of the year in Hero Ethics."

"But Katsu, I cannot lose you again. Please brother!"

"The heroes are not coming! We cannot stay and hope for rescue. Suck it up!"

"Brother please. Don't leave me. I cannot be alone again."

Katsuki did not reply to the last sobbed statement. He knew that Izuku would fight to the end to be together and someone had to make the tough decision. Placing half of the tags he had made shortly after they both reunited into a shoulder pocket, Katsuki grabbed Izuku's from his chest pocket and snapped it as well. He had made the tags so that no matter how far or how broken either was, the tags would survive and could be returned to the other in case of their owner's death.

"Izuku, I say this as your older brother," Katsuki whispered as he slipped Izuku's tag onto a quickly created chain. "I will return. I promise. Now, run."

Not giving his distraught brother a chance to stop him, Katsuki raised his hood and turned away. With tear stains running down his face Katsuki took off running towards the small gap he had seen in the stones that led to daylight. It was too small for Izuku or an adult to follow which provided Katsuki's best chance at survival.

"Be there in a week," Katsuki muttered as he dove through the opening, not hearing the loud beat of wings nor feeling the heat of flames that chased his escape. "I promise, I will be there."

* * *

Lying painfully on his back, Mic tried to hold back the anger and fear. Shouta had not stopped to chat as he had hoped. Instead, the black haired man had launched the set of daggers back at an unprepared Mic. With no time to dodge, the hero turned just enough that both of the blades buried into his forearm rather than his chest. His arm had rapidly gone numb, leaving the hero with only his right arm available. He had thrown three more daggers in desperation before his left arm had gone numb but none had reached his target. With one limb useless he had continued to try to dodge and weave to avoid the scarves. It was a valiant effort, but ultimately futile. It was only seconds before the metallic cloth had caught his numb arm and slammed him to the rubble.

The scarves had quickly cocooned around Mic at that point, blocking the speakers of his hero costume with impenetrable metallic cloth. They had kindly left his mouth and nose clear, but there was no chance of activating his quirk. The cloth was too tight around his throat, preventing Mic from taking anything other than short and quick breaths. There was not enough air to scream and with Aizawa's quirk randomly activating there was no point in trying.

"How does it feel being helpless and unable to protect yourself," Aizawa said stoically as he walked up the pinned hero. "I have waited for this day for so long. You finally get to feel what I did when you abandoned me to the villains."

"And yet here you are working with them," Mic whispered as he tried to waste as little precious air as possible. "Shouta, I swear I searched-"

His explanation was cut off by a tightening of the scarves. Unable to breathe, Mic attempted to loosen the metal with his right arm but found no purchase. As the hero gasped for air and instinctively fought against the bonds he tried desperately to relax. Getting worked up would only kill him faster. As if sensing the lack of resistance Aizawa loosened the scarf slightly letting the hero take a deep gasp. They tightened back to the earlier state after the desperate breath. To Mic, it seemed that his once friend was enjoying torturing him.

"Do not say such lies," Aizawa said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a juice box. "You, the pet of the teachers, has no room to talk. Did you know that I was about to be thrown out of UA? They had more promising students I had been told. Who would care about such a weak quirk as mine? The villains, I know what they are, trained me and taught me how to use this upgraded scarf. Cool is it not? I control it with my mind through these."

Aizawa pointed to the edge of his goggles slung across the top of his head. Barely visible was a small silver disk that rested on his temples. At the pause Mic realized it was not a rhetorical question and nodded. He had taken enough psychology courses to know that disagreeing would only lead to irrationality. Best to just agree and hope that an opening would be provided soon for escape.

"I am glad you like it," Aizawa said after a pause where he gulped down the juice box. "It took down a few of your coworkers earlier. I had a bit of help of course, but All Might thinks I am useful. Too bad about your students though. And your partner. So much for us being a team forever."

The anger and fear that Mic had felt was replaced with rage and despair. If Shouta was telling the truth then Snipe had been killed. Though he was a powerful hero there was little chance he could stand against a tag team of All Might and Aizawa. Especially if he was protecting students. His despair quickly spiraled as Mic remembered the last words he had said to Aizawa before he went missing. It was a promise to only ever work with him, that they would be best friends forever.

"He died nobly, if that makes you feel better to know," the black haired villain continued as he placed a foot onto Mic's chest. "He fought till the end. In fact, his sacrifice allowed a few of your brats to escape. Hound is hunting for them now. Hear that heroes? All is lost!"

The last part was yelled out and the blonde found himself confused. Aizawa never yelled, not in victory nor in anger. Was it possible that he was just grandstanding? If so, why? As their eyes met Mic saw a shimmer and was shocked. Aizawa had dry eye problems due to his quirk and the only way they would be moist was eye drops… or tears.

"Mic, you promised you would always be there," Aizawa whispered as he leaned down towards his friend after a long pause. "And you left me to these cruel men. You know what I have to do but I ask your forgiveness. I'll see you on the other side."

As the scarf tightened once more around his neck, Mic could not resist a smile. His best friend knew that he was working with evil. And if he was right then it was not what he had thought all along. It was not to be a criminal, but for a reason he could not know. Not all was lost. As the final darkness began to fill his vision Mic heard Aizawa's last words and knew that he had been right.

"I will protect them when we catch them and I promise I will make you proud. I am so sorry my cover means killing you. Better me than anyone else. At least I can say what I couldn't the first time. Goodbye brother. I will see you once my work is done."

As the last of his consciousness slipped away Present Mic felt only peace. Aizawa had not fallen, not at all. He would never lie like that. As white light began to fill his vision Present Mic felt the scarves loosen and let his last thought carry him into death. _I know no one better. Pass on your heroism to them, Aizawa._


	18. UPDATE & News

Hello all, raikouplush here with a big update. I am re-writing Pass on Heroes and will be posting under a new title! It is a work in progress and I will not be posting until it is finished so I do not disappoint yall with long update times. I hope to make it better than the last as I feel I very much messed up the end and for that I apologies. I will keep the original up and once I finish the new one I will be sure to let you know. I plan to keep Izuku and Katsuki's custom powers the same, but be ready for some otherwise big and noticeable changes. Got any suggestions? feel free to make them :-)


End file.
